


The King Wolves

by Axerocknroll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Pack Hierarchy, Season 3a, Terms from Originals, Terms from TVD, The Alpha Pack, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Werewolf Politics, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axerocknroll/pseuds/Axerocknroll
Summary: Like the Alpha Pack and the Darach aren't enough, the McCall Pack and the Hale Pack have to now face a new a rogue killer.PS: The Rogue Killer wants Stiles to kill the Darah.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 156





	1. The Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fiction. Hope y'all like it! :) 
> 
> Thoughts are appreciated.   
> Also, after Void Stiles, Deucalion was one of my favourite villains in the show. Dropdown your favourites.

**_New Orleans, 30th June 2012, Nineteen Hundred Hours._ **

Angelina had just entered the bar for her evening shift. There weren’t many people in the bar today as it was a working day but the crowd will start showing up by 10. Angelina walked towards the ‘Staff Only’ door to keep her bag in her locker and to change into her uniform. She prefers to wear the uniform to avoid alcohol spillage on her clothes. The customers tend to get really tipsy and handsy. She changed into her uniform and headed to the bar to start cleaning up and to prepare some of the special drinks which were sold every day. 

As there weren’t many people in the bar right now, Angelina had fetched out her phone and was going through her photo gallery when she received a text message from her colleagues. 

_“She is here, somewhere in the French Quarter. Be careful.”_

Her heart rate had spiked up, there is no way that the wretched monster could find them. They had cloaked themselves. Angelina quickly looked up and looked out of the window which was right in front of the bar. The French Quarter streets were crowded with tourists, citizens and Jazz bands. There was no way that the monster could find them here. 

Angelina was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't; hear the door open and see a young woman walk in. She only noticed when the said woman sat down on the chair in front of her. Angelina’s eyes widened in horror, her skin became paler and her heartbeat had spiked up again. 

The woman sitting in front of her smiled at her. She had long dark brown hair that came down till her mid-back. Pale blue eyes which look really unrealistic, a sharp jawline and smooth, pale skin. She was wearing a white button-up shirt tucked into the black trousers and a black blazer. 

“Good evening, Miss Barrett,” the young woman greeted. “You seem surprised to see me,” she smirked. “What? You didn’t expect that I would find you and your sister?” 

“You,” Angelina gritted her teeth. “What have you done to my sister?” 

“Why would you assume that I’ve done something?” The woman asked. 

“Haven’t you?” Angelina retorted, raising her eyebrows. She cannot show weakness right now. For all, she knows that this monster in front of her will just rip her heart out right now in front of all the customers. 

“You’re very brave to assume that,” the woman chuckled. “Why don’t you tell me what I want to know and I’ll tell you where your sister is.

“No,” Angelina snapped, making sure that the others didn’t hear it. “You’re a monster now and I won’t let you become a beast with the power you’re so desperately searching for.” 

“Alright then, you can say goodbye to your sister,” the woman shrugged. “Oh, and don’t even try to use a locator spell. You’ll never be able to find her,” she said and got up from the chair. 

“Wait,” Angelina called out. She knows that if she won’t help the monster, her sister will be lost forever. “I-I’ll help you. Just promise me-that my sister will be returned to me unharmed.” 

“Of course,” the woman nodded. 

Angelina sighed heavily and looked around for her co-worker, “Trent,” she called out and a tall, dark-skinned man turned around. “Could you please cover for me? I have some important business to take care of.” 

“Sure, Angie,” Trent said and took over her place at the bar. 

Both Angelina and the young woman left the bar from the back gate. Angelina was leading her to an old mansion just outside the Quarter. “Where are you leading me?” The woman asked. 

“To an old mansion, we will have our necessary items available there and in order to get what you’re searching for we will be needing the full power of the Ancestors,” Angelina answered. She could see the old mansion coming up in her view. It has been inhabited since the 1940s, after World War 2. 

“Shouldn’t we be going to the cemetery then?” The women asked. “Isn’t there where your Ancestors are the most powerful?” 

“Your kind isn’t allowed there,” Angelina replied. She just wants to complete the stupid task, get her sister and the monster out of the city. They entered the mansion and Angelina led them both to a room on the second floor. She made herself busy by lighting up candles and spreading out the map of the United States on the table. 

“Who does the house belong to?” 

“The Louisiana Government,” Angelina said and turned around to face the monster. “I need something personal so that I can track the thing you’re looking for.” 

The woman extended her hand, “Nothing better than my blood.” 

“What is it that you’re exactly searching for?” Angelina asked as she took a knife and cut the woman’s palm to draw out some blood. 

“Something that could free me,” the woman answered. 

Angelina poured the blood in the middle of the map and started chanting the incantation, “Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras!” The blood had started moving, forming a circle. “Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous!” 

The young woman saw the blood starting to move towards the west coast, passing through Arizona, Nevada and entering into the northern part of California. The blood stopped moving at a small in California, Beacon Hills. 

“Beacon Hills,” Angelina said as she looked at the map. “The thing you’re looking for is in Beacon Hills. Now, where is my sister?” 

The woman smiled and looked up at Angelina, “Thank you so much, Miss Barrett,” she said. “As for your sister, I’ll take you to her,” she nodded and raised her hand and snapped Angelina’s head off her body. 

Angelina’s body fell down to the floor, blood spilling everywhere. The young woman took out a handkerchief from the inside pocket of her blazer and cleaned off her hands. “I hope you find your sister in the Purgatory.” She said and made her way outside the mansion. 

>>>

**_Northern California, 12th July 2012, Sixteen Hundred Hours._ **

The unknown woman had stopped outside an old abandoned mill a few kilometres outside Beacon Hills. The area was completely surrounded by trees which would later join the forest that leads to the Beacon Hills Preserve. She got out of her black Mustang GT and took a deep breath in. She could smell it and hear its heartbeat distinctly. A dying werewolf. She jumped over the huge fence that had a no entry sign on it and made her way inside the mill. Letting her instincts lead her to the wolf. 

The mill was dilapidated, completely ruined and burnt to the core. She could see the rocks and bricks all over the property. She remembers reading in an article about the fire that destroyed this mill and has been left abandoned since then. 

She could hear the werewolf groaning; it’s coming from inside the main building of the mill. She pushed open the broken-down door and tried adjusting to the darkness inside the mill. One of the advantages of having night-vision eyes. She made her way inside, getting closer to the creature. 

She stopped abruptly and turned to her right; she could see the legs of the werewolf. Quickly she made her way towards it. All thoughts of saving the poor creature had left her mind. 

“H-Help,” it groaned. “The toxin-it’s-it’s in my body.” 

“Well, well, well,” she smirked and knelt down. “If it isn’t the famous werewolf hunter, Gerard Argent.” 

“Who,” he choked out black blood. “Are you?” 

“I’m here to end your suffering,” she snickered. “But first, I would like to know how you ended up this way. It’s quite ironic to see a werewolf hunter become a werewolf and then dying of Mountain Ash.” 

“Scott McCall,” he spat out and tried sitting up straight by using the wall behind him. 

“Who is Scott McCall?” The woman asked. 

“A beta werewolf,” he groaned. 

“Bitten or born?” 

“Bitten,” he sighed. “By Peter Hale.” 

That spiked the interest of the woman, she was under the impression that all the Hale Wolves had died in the fire caused by Kate Argent. “The Hales are alive?” 

“Only three are remaining,” he groaned and held his hand tightly. “Peter, Derek and the youngest one.” 

“And where can I find them?” She asked and stood up straight. 

“Beacon Hills,” he said. “Don’t know about the youngest one.” 

“Thank you for your services, Gerard,” she smiled. “Now, I will free you from this torture.” 

>>>

**_Stilinski House, Beacon Hills, 15th July 2012, Twenty Hundred Hours._ **

Things are not going well in Beacon Hills. Everything has turned upside down since the moment the Hales stepped their foot back in town. With Scott getting bitten, Peter killing everyone who was related to the Hale House Fire, the Argents, Jackson turning into the Kanima and killing the swim team of Beacon Hills, Derek becoming the Alpha and turning teenagers with self-esteem issues into his Betas. And Gerard Argent! 

And now they have to face a rival pack which consists of all Alphas and there is some creature out there making human sacrifices. 

Stiles is surprised that he is able to keep up with them. It’s unusual to see a human keeping up with werewolves and hunters and other supernatural creatures. As humans are the weak links, they are the first ones to die. 

But somehow, he had survived everything. Well, not everything. He doesn’t think he’ll survive this one. The sacrifices which were being made, they were virgin sacrifices. And Stiles could easily be the next target, after all, he is a 17-year-old virgin. 

He was pacing around in his room, he needed solid evidence to prove to the others that the crazy creature which is roaming around in Beacon Hills is actually making virgin sacrifices. But he has nowhere to begin his research or investigation. Which supernatural creature makes human sacrifices? Plenty maybe. 

Witches maybe. Wait do witches even exist? Sure, they can, if werewolves are real witches can be real too. 

Stiles’ mind was exploding with questions that he didn’t notice that there was a girl standing on the street just outside his house, looking at him, watching him pace in his room and listening to his thoughts. 

Suddenly Stiles stopped pacing, he turned around and looked outside his window to see a girl standing next to a broken-down car, opening the bonnet and trying to repair the engine. He quickly left his room, picking up the spanner and screwdriver with him. That girl looked like she needed help. 

“Excuse me,” he called out and crossed the street to get to her. 

She looked up and banged her head on the bonnet, “Ow,” she groaned and rubbed the top of her head. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked as he neared her. 

“Not really,” she sighed. “My car broke down and I just hit my head,” she said and looked at him. 

Up close he can see that the girl was pretty, long dark brown hair, sharp jawline, pale skin and pale blue eyes that matched with her specs. She was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and Converse. 

“Do you need help with the car?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” she nodded and made space for Stiles. “I guess I should have stopped by at the repair shop I had seen a few kilometres out.” 

“Well, you’re lucky,” Stiles chuckled as he looked inside the engine. “I know how to fix your car. It’s just a few wires being overlaid,” he said and took out the spanner from his back pocket. “By the way I’m Stiles.” 

“I’m Andrea,” she smiled. “And is that your real name? Stiles?” 

“No, it’s just a nickname,” he shrugged as he started with repairing the engine. “You’re not from around here, are you?” 

“No, I’m from the East Coast,” she said and shook her head. “I was born in Boston but I grew up in Virginia.” 

“What are you doing all the way here?” Stiles asked. 

“There was a family tragedy,” Andrea muttered. “I’m trying to regain myself.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Stiles muttered and shut the bonnet down. “Well, your car is fixed. It’s a cool car, Mustang GT, right?” 

“Yes, and thank you for repairing it,” she chuckled. “You saved a few hundred dollars,” she said and climbed back in the driver’s seat. “See you on the East Coast someday.” 

“Sure,” Stiles grinned and watched Andrea start her car and drive away. He doesn’t know why but there was something about that girl, something odd. He felt like he knew her like she was some distant relative. 

>>>

**_Unnamed Road, Beacon Hills, 15 th July, Twenty-One Hundred Hours._ **

The moment Andrea had stepped a foot in Beacon Hills, she decided to do a proper recon of the entire town. She needs to know what she’s dealing with. If Gerard was right, then the Hale Wolves may become a hindrance in her plan. For the past three days, she roamed around in the town, checking every inch of the Preserve. Nothing out of the ordinary. Other than the lack of communication between the Hale Wolves and Scott McCall’s pack, if they are even considered as a pack. 

A werewolf pack that consists of only one werewolf, a Banshee, a huntress and a human? That’s unheard of. 

The other problem was the Alpha Pack. And there is only one man who is crazy and ambitious enough to make an Alpha Pack and that is Deucalion. Andrea would have never thought that the new Hale Alpha who was still new to his Alpha responsibilities would fall under Deucalion’s radar. 

Nevertheless, she is not here for any of them. She has her eyes on someone. Someone who is under looked and never taken seriously. 

And she had found him. The boy that could give her the power she needed and that she was so desperately searching for that past one year. She was standing outside his house, watching him pace in his room, listening to his thoughts. 

Human sacrifices she chuckled mentally. There are many supernatural creatures that make human sacrifices. But here on the West Coast? There are only two who would do it, Witches and Darachs. 

She needs to come up with a new effective plan quickly. Find the Darach or witch and convince the boy to kill that wretched killer. It shouldn’t be too difficult, that fucking creature is anyway causing havoc in the little town. 

She watched as the boy came out of his and was walking towards her, she could already feel it. They have a connection; the blood bond is real. She quickly resorted to her clueless human side and continued the conversation with the boy. He had fixed her car rather quickly. He’s smart, she admires it. 

She had thanked him in the end and drove away, now knowing that he is what she needs to attain absolute power. She was driving towards the condo she had rented while she spent her time in Beacon Hills when she saw two people standing in the middle of the road. She slowed down her car and stopped a good few metres away from them. The entire road and the area surrounding it was empty. 

She got out and walked in front of the car, they looked like they were waiting for her. “I could have just run over you.” 

“As that will harm us,” the woman sneered. The woman standing in front of her was lithe, long black hair, sharp jawline. She was wearing a grey tank top with black pants and no shoes. Well, that definitely is uncomfortable. 

“I suppose you two were waiting for me?” Andrea asked and looked at the man. He was tall and built like an MMA fighter. Wearing a tight white t-shirt and dark blue jeans and a pair of shoes. 

“Our leader wants to have a chat,” the man answered. 

“And who is this leader of yours?” Andrea asked, raising her eyebrows and leaning back on the bonnet of her car. 

“You ask too many questions,” the woman growled, letting her claws out. 

The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Andrea, “You may regret that,” she smirked. “Two Alpha Werewolves vs me. Sounds unfair,” she nodded. “So, are you bitten or born? You definitely can’t be a cursed one.” 

The woman had growled again and was ready to pounce if it hadn’t been for the blind man assisted by a pair of twins who had just appeared from the forest. “Now, now Kali,” the blind man spoke. His voice was very deep and soothing. Definitely not American. The blind man had stopped a few feet away from her. He had a smug smile on his face and Andrea knew that even if the man was blind, she cannot underestimate him. The twins had taken a step back, standing right next to the MMA fighter man and the woman named Kali.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Miss King,” the blind man smirked. “I’ve sensed you tailing us and the Hale Pack.”

“So, you’re Deucalion,” Andrea nodded. “The Werewolf who wants to create an elite pack of Alpha Werewolves. Quite a show, you created. Letting those Beta Werewolves who haven’t transformed for the past four months out.”

“So, you’ve heard of me, that’s fantastic,” he chuckled. “But that is not why we have ambushed you, tonight,” he said and folded his blind stick. “I want to know what you’re doing here; the West Coast isn’t really a place for a person like you.” 

“I’m looking for something,” Andrea replied. “Something that can help me gain more power.” 

“Ah, yes,” Deucalion nodded. “The boy. You want the boy. Have you found him?” 

“Yes,” 

“And you think that he would have the courage and will power to do what you’ve planned for him? An innocent human mind like his could never do that.” 

“I never said that I’ll keep him human,” Andrea smirked and crossed her arms. 

“So, you plan to make him like you,” he chuckled. “A very good plan.” 

“I know it is,” Andrea rolled her eyes. “The only problem is those werewolves he roams around with. If I could get rid of them, even just for a few hours, I can complete my goal,” she said and stood up straight. “And when he’ll become the predator, I have the perfect prey in mind.” 

“Do share,” Kali huffed. 

“I don’t know if you have noticed it,” Andrea shrugged. “But there has been an increase in the murders happening around town. Two bodies were found tonight, one in the forest and one in a swimming pool.” 

“What does that have to do with us?” One of the twins asked. 

“Getting there, darling,” Andrea rolled her eyes. “They were virgin sacrifices. Now, according to my knowledge and calculations, there are many supernatural creatures that make human sacrifices but here on the West Coast, there are only two options. Witches and Darachs and my guess is, it’s the later of the two.” 

Deucalion raised his eyebrows, gesturing to her to continue with her theory. Andrea sighed and continued, “As far as I’ve read, a Druid is called a Wise Oak while a Darach is called a Dark Oak in Gaelic or Celtic, I think. A Druid who has gone down the wrong path is called a Darach,” she said. “Now this can’t be a coincidence that in a rusty, tacky town like Beacon Hills, one finds both the Alpha Pack and a Darach. After all, aren't Druids the Emissaries to a werewolf pack?” 

“If you’re implying that it’s one of our Emissary,” Kali started, a frown appearing on her face. “Then that is not possible, we killed everyone from our packs.” 

“It’s an assumption, no need to get mad,” Andrea snapped. “It could either be from one of your packs or some other werewolf pack that you came across and then slaughtered,” she retorted. “I mean, c’mon, there is some creature out there making human sacrifices! Isn’t it obvious? They’re trying to gain the power to eliminate your pack. That thing knows it can’t go against all of you at once, so it’s trying to gain power.” 

“Are you sure?” Deucalion asked. 

“Yes,” Andrea stated. “You’ve been in Beacon Hills for a while now, not going anywhere, not moving to another place. And the word travels fast in the supernatural world. You need to watch your back, Duke. Someone’s out there trying to get your head.” 

“And I suppose you have a proposition?” He asked, straightening his blind stick again. 

“I do,” Andrea nodded. 

“Enlighten us, if you may,” 

“Remember when I said that I would make the boy a predator,” Andrea smirked. “And I know the perfect prey for him?” 

There were a few seconds of silence between the six of them, “You want the boy to kill the Darach?” Deucalion asked. 

“Yes,” Andrea shrugged. “And no amount of sacrificial power or Mountain Ash could stop him.” 

“Do you have a plan?” Deucalion asked. 

“I do,” she nodded. “And I will need your help. First, I’m thinking to play with their minds, rile them up, make them helpless,” she smirked. “After all nothing can be more powerful than the undead.” 

>>>

**_Argent House, Beacon Hills, 16 th July, Eight Hundred Hours. _ **

Allison had woken up rather early today, maybe it’s because of the new revelations. She couldn’t really sleep well last night. After the incident that happened in the school with the girl who was looking for Scott, she was really perplexed and curious. The bruise on her and Lydia’s hand made the logo of the Beacon Hills Bank. And like a fool, she decided to go and check the place out on her own.

And that’s when, her guidance counsellor from school, Ms Morrel pushed her into a room and ordered her to stay there till the fight begins. She looked around in the room and gasped when she found Erica’s dead body. She didn’t know what to do of it. She blamed herself for Erica’s death.

Allison had run upstairs when she heard the wolf howls. She knew it was Scott and that he was in danger. “Scott!” She yelled and ran up to the open vault. She saw Scott and Derek fighting off two other werewolves, one of them she recognised as Boyd.

She removed the Mountain Ash barrier which was keeping the werewolves trapped in there. She knew that Scott and Derek won’t be able to take on two Beta Werewolves who at that point of time had lost their minds and were completely acting on their instincts. “Boyd!” She called out as she removed the barrier.

Boyd and Cora had immediately pushed past her and ran out of the bank vault. Derek had snapped at her for her rash decision. “Are you crazy? You let them out!”

“I was trying to save the both of you,” Allison scowled. She despised Derek Hale; he was the reason why her mother is now dead. He killed her in his werewolf rage.

“And look what you did!” Derek snapped. “Now they’re out there killing more people,” he spat out. “Just like always, your family causes havoc in our lives.”

“What are you talking about?” Allison frowned. She looked at Scott who was now leaning against the wall of the vault. “If this is because I tried to kill you four months ago-“

“You don’t know?” Derek asked and stepped outside the vault. He looked at Scott and frowned, “Tell her. Tell her the truth.”

“Scott,” Allison said now looking at Scott. “Tell me what?” When Scott didn’t answer she resorted to asking again, “Scott! What is he talking about?”

“Derek, he never killed your mother,” Scott sighed and looked down. “He was trying to save me. Your mother, she was trying to kill me. I nearly died but Derek came and saved me,” he whispered. “She was fighting Derek when he accidentally scratched her.”

To say that Allison was shocked was an understatement. Why didn’t Scott tell her that her mother was trying to kill him? Why keep such important information about her family away from her? And she had blamed Derek for the death of her mother. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She muttered.

“I didn’t want your last memories about your mother being about that,” Scott said, he looked incredibly uncomfortable and hurt. He never wanted Allison to feel sorrowful and guilty.

Allison had snapped out of her thoughts and stared at her ceiling. She still can’t believe that Scott kept such a big secret from her. She slowly sat up straight and dragged herself to the bathroom to prepare herself for school. After getting ready, she walked downstairs and spotted her father in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

“Morning,” Chris muttered and placed a plate of food in front of her.

“Good morning, dad,” Allison said and smiled.

“You’re up early,” Chris said. “Couldn’t sleep well?”

“Not really,” she sighed and shook her head. “You came in late last night, what were you doing?”

“Scott asked for help,” Chris said. “There were two Beta Werewolves causing problems in the town. They’re contained though now. It was Boyd and Derek’s sister, Cora.”

Allison nodded but didn’t continue the conversation, the two of them ate in silence. After completing her breakfast, she had walked towards the main door, grabbing her car keys. She opened the door and frowned when she saw a huge ‘K’ written in blood-red colour on the door. She also spotted a box near the door. It had a small sticky note on top of it. Allison picked up the box, it was a little heavy and was addressed to her dad.

_‘To Chris Argent. Consider this a gift.’_

“Dad!” Allison called out. “Dad, come out here!”

“What happened?” Chris asked when he came up to the door. “What the hell?” He frowned when he saw the ‘K’ written on the door. “Who did this?” He asked.

“Don’t know,” Allison shrugged. “But there is a package here for you. It says to consider this a gift,” she said and handed Chris the box. They walked back inside and, shutting the door. Allison was curious to see what’s in the box, so she followed her dad back to the living room. Chris got a pair of scissors and started opening up the box, the smell was horrible, it smelt like a dead body and all Allison wanted was to puke. “It smells horrible,” she frowned and covered up her nose.

When Chris opened up the box, his eyes widened and he could help but take a large intake of breath. When Allison peeped inside, she gasped, it was Gerard’s head. Someone killed her grandfather. “Oh my god!” She gasped. “What the hell? Who would do this?”

Chris looked away and closed the box and ran back to the main door. Allison following behind. Chris inspected the door and touched the ‘K’. “Its blood,” he muttered.

“What?” Allison gawked. “Someone wrote that with blood?”

“Yes,” he nodded and looked at his daughter. “And whoever did this clearly know what we do. They knew that Gerard was a hunter and killed him and this,” he said and pointed at the door. “Is warning that we’ll be next.”

“Someone is hunting us?” Allison whispered. “Do you think it’s another werewolf? Maybe someone who had a grudge against Gerard? And what does the ‘K’ mean?”

“I don’t know,” Chris sighed and looked back at the door. “But I want you to be careful now. I can’t lose you too.”

>>>

Stiles had woken rather late, he stayed up all night thinking and reading about supernatural creatures that make human sacrifices and focus more on virgin sacrifices. And he had narrowed it down to nothing. There was nothing on the internet. He knows that Heather died as a sacrifice but he doesn’t know how to prove it.

He wasn’t really interested in eating breakfast today, so he just dragged his ass downstairs to see that his dad hadn’t returned home from last night’s investigation. He was still at the station. Stiles had sighed and walked up the main door, stuffing a KitKat in his mouth and opened the door.

“What the fuck?” He frowned and almost dropped the KitKat but ended up saving it anyway, his reflexes have improved, maybe it was because he was hanging around with werewolves. Some jerk had painted a huge ‘K’ in some fancy font and in blood-red colour outside his door. His dad was going to be so pissed. 

He moved closer and scrunched up his nose. It smelt horrible almost like rotten blood. Wait, what? Blood? Why would someone paint a ‘K’ outside his house with blood? Is this some secret cult thing? Was this Boyd and Cora’s doing? No, they wouldn’t do that. They were using their brains last night to paint outside his house. Was it the psycho killer who was sacrificing humans? Is he going to be next?

Stiles skin paled, he didn’t want to die now, he’s only 17. He quickly ran out of his house and got into his car. He dropped a quick text to his dad telling him about the vandalism that happened on their door, obviously, he skipped the psycho killer and human sacrifices part and drove out of the driveway and made his way to school.

He had driven so fast that he reached school rather quickly. He thanked God that there weren’t any police officers on his way to school. He parked his car in the school parking lot and spotted Allison who was also getting out of her car.

“Allison,” he called out and ran up to her.

Allison had turned around and smiled at Stiles and she waited for him to catch up to her, “Hey Stiles,” she greeted.

“Hey,” Stiles said but a frown quickly appeared on his face when he saw how lost she looked. “Are you okay? You look kind of lost.”

“I don’t,” Allison sighed and looked down as they continued walking to the school building. “Something really scary and weird happened today in the morning.”

“What?” Stiles asked.

“I was about to leave for school when I spotted this package outside my house. It was addressed to my dad,” she said and looked at him. “It smelt really bad like a there was a dead body inside it. And when my dad opened the box, there was Gerard’s head in it.”

“What?” Stiles gapped.

“Yeah, someone killed my grandfather,” Allison whispered. “My dad thinks that it’s done by someone who had a grudge against Gerard. They even gave a note saying to consider it as a gift and to top all of that there was this huge ‘K’ written outside my door.”

“A ‘K’?” Stiles asked and stopped her. “Written in a really fancy font and in blood?”

“Yeah,” Allison nodded and scrunched her eyebrows. “How do you know that?”

“Because it’s written outside my door too,” Stiles said and shook his head. “Something is not right. Are we being targeted?”

“My dad thinks so,” Allison nodded. “We need to find Scott and Lydia.” The two of them quickly ran inside the school building, searching for Lydia and Scott. Fortunately, they found them in their English class and Ms Blake hadn’t reached yet.

“Scott,” Stiles called out and gestured Scott to come near Lydia’s seat.

“Why are you in front of my seat?” Lydia frowned. “I like to have some personal space, you know?” She stated and rolled her eyes at Stiles and Allison crowding near her seat. Both Stiles and Allison had chosen to ignore Lydia’s comment.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked and avoided looking at Allison. 

“Was there a huge ‘K’ painted outside your house today?” Stiles asked hurriedly. “You know like in a really fancy font and in blood?”

“That was blood?” Lydia asked and raised her eyebrows.

“It was painted outside your house as well?” Scott frowned.

“Yeah, so all four of us have it,” Stiles nodded. “Was it there last night?”

“No,” Scott shook his head. “I came home around at 4, after securing Boyd and Cora at Derek’s. And Isaac told me that it was outside Derek’s loft too.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Lydia snapped. “I don’t understand.”

“Could it be Gerard Argent?” Scott suggested. “I mean we did try to kill him 4 months ago.”

“No,” Allison chided. “Gerard’s dead.”

“What?” Scott and Lydia asked. “How?” Scott implored.

“Don’t know,” Allison shrugged. “His head was in the package we received earlier today. Someone murdered him. My dad thinks that it’s someone who has a grudge against Gerard and now is targeting us.”

“But why would we be targeted?” Lydia asked. “We aren’t related to him and we were the ones who poisoned him with Wolfsbane.”

“Mountain Ash,” Scott corrected.

“Whatever,”

“Do you think that we’d be the next sacrifices?” Stiles asked and crossed his arms.

“Sacrifices?” Allison frowned. “What sacrifices?”

“The two kids who died last night,” Stiles explained. “The one in the pool and in the Preserve, they were both virgins and so was Heather, my childhood friend. I think all three of them were ritually sacrificed.”

“Really? Stiles?” Scott asked and raised his eyebrows. He didn’t believe Stiles; human sacrifices are a little farfetched for the werewolf.

“What Scott?” Stiles retorted. “You turn into a furry on every full moon, with fangs, claws and hair growing from your face. And you’re telling me that you don’t believe in human sacrifices? It’s not that farfetched.”

“Alright, you have a point,” Scott nodded. “But which supernatural creature makes human sacrifices?” He asked.

“I haven’t found any but I know someone who does,” Stiles said. “And I’m planning to meet him today after school.”

They didn’t really have more time to discuss as Ms Blake had come to class and had asked everyone to take their seats. Stiles doesn’t know why, but he felt really weird around her. He didn’t get a good vibe from her. There was something majorly wrong with her but he didn’t pry into his feelings cause the werewolves around him were pretty okay with Ms Blake’s presence.

>>>

**_Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, 16 th July, Sixteen Hundred Hours._ **

Stiles found himself outside Dr Deaton’s office. He didn’t really trust Deaton with his vague answers but right now he only has the vet to rely on. Deaton has saved Scott and his life countless times and he somehow knows about the existence of the supernatural world.

Stiles opened the door, walking in and calling out for Deaton, “Hey, Doc, you in here?”

Deaton had come out from the back and smiled when he saw Stiles, “Hey Stiles,” he greeted. “Scott doesn’t have work today.”

“I’m not here for Scott,” Stiles shook his head. “I have some questions and I was hoping you’d have the answers to them.”

“I have a feeling this isn’t about veterinary,” Deaton sighed.

“No,” Stiles said straightforwardly. Stiles isn’t in his playful, dorky mood right now. Someone out there is killing people and Scott and Derek were too busy playing dog and the bone with the Alpha Pack.

“Let’s go in the back,” Deaton said and pushed throw the door. Stiles following behind. “What do you want to know?” Deaton asked when they entered the operation room.

“Well, have you heard about the recent murders?” Stiles asked and moved towards the other side of the table, standing opposite Deaton. “Well, I just found out that the three of them were virgins. And one of them was my friend. I want to ask you are there any supernatural creatures that make human sacrifices? I searched the internet and I haven’t been able to find out anything.”

“Human sacrifices?” Deaton asked and nodded lightly. “How are you so sure? It could have been just been a psycho killer and these killings could have just been random.”

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “I know there aren’t. My dad told me that first kill is murder, second is planned and third is a pattern,” Stiles explained. “And all three of the bodies have the same pattern on the neck like they were choked by a wire.”

“That’s a good observation,” Deaton said. “So, regarding your question, many supernatural creatures make human sacrifices,” Deaton said and folded his arms. “But only a few can perform it.”

“Who?”

“The Serpents of Nature,” Deaton answered. “Like Witches and Darachs.”

“Witches are real?” Stiles asked, eyes widening.

“Of course,” Deaton nodded. “There are different kinds of magic, some are powered by belief, some by an outside source, some by their Ancestors and some by making sacrifices.”

“Wow,” Stiles muttered. “And-ugh, what’s a Darach?”

“A Darach is a dark Druid,” Deaton said. “When a Druid takes the wrong path, do evil things like making human sacrifices they become a Darach. A Druid is called a Wise Oak while a Darach is called a Dark Oak. Human Sacrifices can help them gain the power to eliminate a threat.”

“And why would a Darach be threatened?” Stiles asked, squinting his eyes and resting his left hand on his chin. “What would push it to make human sacrifices?”

“I don’t know,” Deaton sighed and gave a slight shrug. “It could be anything. Either to eliminate a threat or it just wants more power. Everyone has their own agenda; we can’t really pinpoint as to what’s their motive behind it.”

Stiles wanted to ask more question but he was interrupted when Lydia had called him and asked him to come back to the school ASAP and if possible, bring Deaton too. “Lydia wants us at the school right now,” Stiles said as he put his phone back in his jeans pocket. “Are you free right now?”

“Sure,” Deaton nodded and the two of them left for the school.

>>>

**_Beacon Hills High School, 16 th July, Seventeen Hundred Hours._ **

“What happened?” Stiles asked the moment he and Deaton entered their Chemistry lab.

Lydia was pacing in the Chemistry lab and paused when Stiles and Deaton arrived, “I think Mr Harris is missing. I’ve looked everywhere for him but I can’t find him and his car is still here in the school’s compound.”

“Maybe he decided to go home and his car isn’t working,” Deaton suggested as he walked around in the room.

Stiles searched the teacher’s desk and pulled out Harris’s bag from one of the drawers, “Yeah, no,” Stiles shook his head and put the bag on the table. “He’ll never leave his bag here,” he said and opened the bag to pull out some of the test papers Mr Harris had been correcting.

Lydia had walked up to the table and picked up one of the papers, she frowned when she saw the grading on the paper, “This is one is graded an R.”

Deaton had walked up to the table too and inspected the paper, “This one is an H,” he muttered and looked at Stiles. He immediately took the papers from the bag and started placing them properly.

D, A, R, A, C, H.

“Darach,” Stiles mumbled and looked at Deaton.

“I think you were right Stiles,” Deaton nodded lightly. “These murders that have been happening, they’re being used for a ritual to gain power.”

“So, there is a Darach in town? By why would it go after Mr Harris?” Stiles asked.

“Excuse me?” Lydia called out and gathered their attention. “Anyone want to tell me what a Darach is?”

“The creature behind the murders,” Stiles answered not looking away from the papers. “It’s a dark Druid who is performing Sacrificial Magic and trying to gain power.”

“Okay,” Lydia nodded after processing all the information. “But why Harris?”

“In order to obtain more power, does a Darach only sacrifice virgins?” Stiles asked. “Because I don’t really think that Harris is a 40-year-old virgin.”

“No, there are other types of people too,” Deaton shook his head. “I’m not really sure though. I have never faced a Darach before.”

“Well, how do you identify a Darach?” Lydia sighed and crossed her arms. “Do they look like us? Humans?”

“Yes,” Deaton nodded. “They look like humans, but it takes a lot of power to look like us. And there are ways of identifying its true nature.”

“How? How do you do that?” Stiles asked hastily.

“Mistletoe,”

>>>

Stiles had just hopped dropped Deaton back to the office, he tried contacting Scott but his call went straight to voice mail. Sometimes he really wonders why Scott even has a mobile phone, when he never picks it up on time.

He sighed and decided to stop by a convenience store, he really needs to pick some instant noodles. He opened his sun visor, remembering very well that he had a 20$ note inside it. He quickly picked up the 20$ note and spotted another note which had fallen down from the visor on his thigh. He picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Dear Stiles,_

_Meet me tonight at 10. Room 217 Ivory Lodge, North Side, Beacon Hills. If you want to uncover the truth about the murders. Do NOT bring your friends. I’m an ally._

_AK._

Does someone want to meet him? Late at night in a motel? Who the fuck is AK? And how do they know the truth about the murders? And why are they asking for only his presence? Did this person know that his friends are wolves? Wait, what if it’s the Darach?

Stiles frowned, there is no way that the Darach would have even noticed him. He’s practically invisible in front of his werewolf, huntress and Banshee friends. But this person knows about the murders, he should at least check the area once. He sighed heavily, he knows this is a terrible plan and he’s probably going to end up injured or dead.

Stiles drove back home and parked his Jeep just outside the porch. The ‘K’ was still on the door. He walked up to the door and stared at it. Slowly and cautiously touched the blood. This must have some meaning in the supernatural world. And whose blood is it? If this painted outside Scott, Allison, Lydia, Derek and his house this is definitely supernatural. Would this same mark be outside the old Hale house too?

Stiles quickly ran back to his Jeep and decided to visit the old burnt Hale House. He threw his backpack in the back seat of his Jeep and drove off to the Preserve.

He slowed down when the old burnt house came up in the view. He parked his Jeep right in front of the house and got out. It didn’t seem like anyone was here. Stiles climbed up the few stairs and stalked up to the door. The ‘K’ was painted there, right on top of the symbol of the Alpha Pack. It doesn’t make any sense. Is the person trying to leave a message?

“As always your mind is always on the right track,” a voice called out from behind him. Stiles flinched and might have yelled a bit; he would never admit it though. He jumped two steps away from the door and turned around to see Peter Hale standing just near the bottom step.

“Peter.” Stiles panted; his hand placed near his heart. “What are you doing here?”

“The same thing you’re doing,” Peter shrugged and climbed up the stairs and stood outside the door. “I’m investigating.”

“What did you mean by ‘my mind is on the right track’?” Stiles asked, keeping his distance from the former Alpha.

“The person who wrote this is trying to leave a message,” Peter stated and touched the symbol painted in blood.

“Do you know who’s blood it is?” Stiles asked.

“I’m not sure,” Peter sighed. “It smells like a dying werewolf. Like a wolf dying of Wolfsbane or Mountain Ash.”

“Like Gerard?” Stiles muttered.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded and moved away from the door and looked at Stiles. “But Gerard’s been M.I.A. for the last four months.”

Stiles sighed and looked down, “Actually no,” he said and looked back up at him. Peter cocked his head, indicating Stiles to continue. “Earlier today, the Argent’s received a package from an unknown source. There was a note on top of it, saying to consider it a gift,” Stiles said and crossed his arms across his chest. “It was Gerard’s head. Someone killed Gerard Argent and sent his head to Chris.”

“What?” Peter gaped, his eyebrows vanishing off in his hairline. “Are you for real? That son of a bitch is dead?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Allison and Chris were pretty shocked too when they received the package.”

“Fuck,” Peter cursed under his breath and brushed his hair back.

“Yeah and to top it all,” Stiles continued. “Scott, Allison, Lydia and I have this same mark outside our houses. And Isaac said that this symbol is outside Derek’s loft too. Do you have any clue of what this letter ‘K’ means?”

Peter sighed and rubbed his temples, “I have a hunch,” he nodded and paced around the porch. “But it’s all just an urban myth. Lore, you know?”

“I’ll give my judgement after you tell me what you know,” Stiles said and rolled his eyes and rested his hands on his waist.

“These past four months, while Derek and Isaac have been tackling the Alpha Pack,” Peter sighed. “I’ve been catching up with every supernatural event that has conspired. The word travels fast in this world, especially among the wolves. And for the past year while I’d been trying to kill the Argents and when I was dead, there were some whispers floating around about some kind of a monster.”

“What monster?” Stiles frowned.

“According to the rumours, this creature is extremely fast, like it’s invisible even to werewolves. They also say that it has enhanced strength and you can’t even hear it come for you. Night vision eyes and claws. No one’s ever seen it though. But that monster, it does leave a mark. Either to show that it has won the battle or it’s warning you to be prepared for battle. And this ‘K’ written in blood is that monster’s symbol.”

“So, a silent killer?” Stiles asked, hands resting to his side.

“In a way,” Peter nodded. “Wolves have been advised to stay in at nights.”

“Does it attack at night?”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “But it’s been advised to stay in all the times and not let anyone in,” he frowned and looked at the door. “And this here,” he said and pointed at the door. “This makes me worried about what message it’s trying to give.”

Stiles looked at the door, staring at how well the Alpha Pack’s sign and the K have blended in so well. “You think this monster has aligned itself with the Alpha Pack?”

“It’s the worst-case scenario,” Peter shrugged. “Until today, I didn’t even believe in the monster. There are many superficial creatures in the supernatural world. Some of them have never existed and are just myths. There aren’t any proofs of their existence.”

“How much damage could the Alpha Pack and this monster cause us? If they work together?”

“Well, let’s say that we had 40 per cent chances of winning against the Alpha Pack, now we’ll have 5 per cent.”

“What if the Alpha Pack is just trying to rile us up?” Stiles suggested. “Like with this alleged monster.”

“Well, that would be a better scenario,” Peter retorted. “But I don’t believe it.”

“You believe the rumours?” Stiles cocked his head.

“Ignorance is not good,”

“When you said there are many creatures that are non-existent in this world,” Stiles muttered. “Which ones are you talking about?”

“Gargoyles, Fairies, Necromancers,” Peter said, trying his best to recollect all the supernatural creatures. “Sirens, Angels, Vampires, Demons, these are the only ones I remember reading about as myths.”

“None of those are real?” Stiles frowned. He doesn’t know why but he really wanted Vampires and Angels to be real. Necromancer would have been cool too.

“They’re all myths,” Peter answered and rolled his eyes. “No proof of their existence.”

“Alright,” Stiles sighed and shook his head. “What do we do if the monster is real?”

“Well, both ways we have to prepare our death beds,” Peter shrugged and leaned back on the pillar on the porch. “Either they’ll make Derek kill us and if Derek refuses, then they’ll just kill us all.”

“Merry,” Stiles muttered sarcastically and started to walk back to his car. “I’m not interested in staying here in the Preserve anymore. Clearly, you’re ready to die and I don’t need that negativity.” He said and climbed back in his Jeep.

“Sure,” Peter snorted and watched Stiles drive off from the Preserve.

>>>

**_Ivory Lodge, Northern Beacon Hills, 16 th July, Twenty-Two Hundred Hours._ **

He’s going to regret this. He’s so fucking going to regret this.

Stiles can’t believe himself. It was 10 pm and he was standing right outside Ivory Lodge. Some unknown person had asked to meet him and Stiles like a curious idiot actually showed up. Not to mention, he didn’t inform any of his friends that he’d be here, hopefully getting useful information. He noticed a familiar black Mustang GT parked right outside the motel lobby. No, many people own Mustangs, he thought to himself and shook his head.

He pushed open the motel’s door and walked into the lobby. He had to admit, Ivory Lodge was better than most motels he had seen. It was clean, with crimson carpets, wooden flooring, a decent looking sitting area and a small chandelier in the centre and peach coloured walls. There was an old lady sitting behind the reception table, eating a packet of chips and watching some television show on the computer on her desk.

Stiles walked up to the desk and cleared his throat. The old lady didn’t look up from the computer but just gruntled. “Where’s room number 217?”

“Second floor, third room to your right,” she said. “The stairs are on the left,” she said and pointed in the said direction.

“Alright,” Stiles nodded and made his way towards the stairs.

Stiles’ heart was pounding, he better not get killed tonight. There is so much that he wants to achieve in his life and death in a motel room sounds terrible. He wants to go for at least one Mets game in New York and complete his graduation, maybe join the FBI.

He found himself outside room number 217, he sighed and raised his hand to knock on the door. He can do this, if things went south, he’ll just scream until someone comes busting through the door. Before he could knock on the door, the person inside opened it, visibly relaxing when they saw Stiles.

“Oh, thank god,” the person sighed. “I thought you wouldn’t turn up.”

“You?” Stiles frowned and pointed a finger at her. “You’re the one I met last night. I fixed your car. Andrea, right?” He asked and stared at the same pale blue eyes. Andrea was wearing a loose black t-shirt and grey sweats, her dark blue specs pushed on her head.

“Come in,” she ushered, moving aside and letting Stiles in. “There is a lot we need to discuss,” she said and shut the door behind him.

“What the fuck?” Stiles frowned, shaking his head. “What would you know about the murders? You’re just a tourist.”

“I know more than I let on,” she said and gestured Stiles to follow her inside the room. There wasn’t much other than the single-sized bed, a lamp-lit next to it, grey carpeted floors, small satellite television and a mini-fridge. There was a photo-frame attached behind the bed with a picture of a lake and another lamp next to the mirror. A cupboard and a door that led to the bathroom.

“Sit,” she said and paced in the tiny room. “I don’t know where to begin. There is so much to tell.”

Stiles sat down on the bed and watched her pace and rubbing her hands. “Why don’t you start from, how do you know about the murders? Aren’t you a tourist?”

“There’s nothing tourist-worthy in Beacon Hills,” she retorted. “And regarding the murders? Well, you should know that werewolves aren’t the only creatures you’d find in the Preserve.”

“What?” Stiles gawked. She knows about his friends. What if she is the Darach? He’s going to die tonight. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to his dad and his friends.

“I’m not the Darach,” she frowned and stopped pacing, standing in front of Stiles. “And I’m not going to kill you. I told you in the letter that I’m your ally.”

“How do you know?” Stiles muttered. “And why do you want to talk to me?”

“I have my ways besides, I saw your other two friends, the savage ones, who haven’t transformed in the past four months, running about in the woods and in the school,” she said like it was the most natural and obvious thing. “But that’s not important,” she said and shook her head. “I want to know; how much do you know about the supernatural world?”

“Not much,” Stiles shook his head. “Considering the fact, it’s only been a year since I’ve dragged myself into it.”

“Have you faced anything other than werewolves? How much do you know about wolves?” She asked.

“Well, my friends and I have a faced a Kanima,” he shrugged. “And I know that werewolves are weakened by Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash traps them. About the hunters and silver could kill them. They’re aggressive and need an emotional anchor. And generally, after the bite, the person could either turn into a wolf or become a Kanima.”

“Oh, god,” she groaned and started pacing again. “Nothing that you’ve said is wrong but you don’t even know the basics.”

“Basics of what?” Stiles asked and cocked his head. “Can you stop giving me vague answers? Alright, who are you? How do you even know about all of this?”

“I’m Andrea King,” she said exasperatedly. “And by basics I meant, types of wolves, pack hierarchy and werewolf politics.”

“I know that there are two types of wolves,” Stiles said. “There are ones who are bitten by an Alpha and then there are others who have it because of their lineage.”

“Wrong and correct,” she pointed out. “You’re right about the bitten wolves and the born wolves. But there is a third kind.” She said and raised three fingers.

“A third type of wolf?” Stiles frowned.

“Yes, yes,” she nodded and sat next to him. “The cursed ones.”

“Cursed?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I hope you have time to spare. I’m going to take you through everything, there is a lot of history you need to know. And you won’t find it on the internet.” 

“Fine,” Stiles sighed. “I have the entire night.”

“Okay,” she said and moved to face him, crossing her legs. “Werewolves have many origins, Nordic, Gilgamesh and Greek. But according to our ancestors, werewolves were created because of Zeus, the God of all Gods.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles nodded lightly. “The Legend of Lycaon. King Lycaon the son of Pelasgus, angered Zeus when he served him a meal made from the remains of a sacrificed boy. As punishment, Zeus turned Lycaon and his sons into wolves.”

“Correct,” she nodded. “Now, these incidents transpired before Christ, right?” She said. “Initially, there were only two kinds of wolves. The Born Ones and the Bitten ones. And as you already know that only an Alpha Werewolf can create a bitten wolf. Like how Peter Hale bit and turned Scott McCall into a wolf,” she said. “The main difference between bitten and born wolves are that bitten werewolves can never completely shit into a wolf. Only born werewolves can. The Hales are born werewolves, the wolf genes have been passed down to them by their ancestors.”

“The Cursed Werewolves, were originally all born werewolves,” she continued. “Now fast forward to 512AD, there was a gathering happening in a village, somewhere in Southern France. There were 7 werewolf packs who had gathered there to meet a witch. The said witch had ambushed them and trapped them in a church. She cursed every member of the 7 packs. Hence, the Cursed Wolves.”

“What was the curse?” Stiles asked.

“She put a trigger on all the future generations of the 7 packs,” Andrea sighed. “Generally, when a child is born in a werewolf family, they can start using and manifesting their powers as a child. But with the children of the 7 packs, they are born as normal human children with rage issues. In order to trigger their werewolf curse, children need to take an innocent life.”

“They need to kill to become a werewolf?” Stiles frowned.

Andrea nodded, “You know what the special thing about the 7 packs was?” She smiled. “Each and every member of their pack can shift into a full wolf. All of them. It’s very rare to find a werewolf who can shift into a full wolf.”

“Laura Hale could turn into a full wolf, before Peter killed her,” Stiles muttered.

“Can Peter turn into a wolf now?” Andrea asked.

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “Well, he just came back from the dead.”

“I think the only reason he turned into a beast was because of the trauma caused by the house fire and being in a coma for 6 years,” Andrea shrugged.

“But what does all of this have to do with the murders?” Stiles asked.

“Well, usually in a werewolf pack, there is always an Emissary,” Andrea said. “You know what an Emissary is?” Stiles shook his head.

“After Zeus had turned Lycaon and his sons into wolves,” Andrea continued. “The wolves came across a few Druids. It was said that Druids had the ability to shapeshift. However, the Druids couldn’t take away the curse but they were able to maintain the wolves’ connection to their humanity so that they could shift from human to wolves and back again on will on every full moon.”

“Now because the Druids helped the werewolves, they became the Emissary to the pack,” she said. “An Emissary is like an advisor to the pack. But generally, the Druids keep their identity hidden, only an Alpha knows who the Emissary is, the rest of the pack members are unaware.”

“Wait, hold on,” Stiles said and jumped from the bed. He paced around the room. He recollected the chat he had with Deaton earlier that day. “A Druid is also called a Wise Oak,” he said and continued pacing. “And a Darach is called a Dark Oak. If you’re telling me that a Druid is an Emissary to a Werewolf pack then that means, the Darach was earlier the Emissary to a wolf pack?” He asked and stood in front of Andrea.

“Correct,” she smirked. “Now, I need you to think properly,” she said. “The murders started happening since last night, there were three bodies found.” Stiles nodded and gestured her to continue. “Stiles, what is the latest development, you have seen in Beacon Hills? Any new enemies?”

“Nothing other than the Alpha Pack and the Darach,” he said, shaking his head and crossing his arms across his chest.

“How long have the Alpha Pack been here?”

“Derek said that they have been here for the past four months,” Stiles said and scrunched his eyebrows.

“Right,” Andrea nodded and cocked her head. “And how does one join an Alpha Pack?”

“By killing their previous pack-,” Stiles stopped mid-sentence. “Wait, are you telling me that the Darach could have been a part of a werewolf pack that the Alpha Pack slaughtered?”

“Or from one of their own,” Andrea smirked.

“Holy shit,” Stiles cursed. “It’s trying to gain the power to eliminate the Alpha Pack?”

“Yes,” Andrea nodded. “And the sacrifices will give it enough power to kill them all.”

“How many more will die?” Stiles frowned and brushed his hair back.

“I don’t know,” Andrea shrugged. “I don’t know what ritual it’s performing. But I do know how to stop it.”

“How?” Stiles asked.

“You,” she stated and stood up from the bed, standing only a few centimetres shorter than him.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles chuckled sarcastically and moved away from her, a little towards the door. “Did you just say ‘you’. Like as in me?”

“Yes,” she nodded, a smirk playing on her lips. “It would be better if you come and sit down again. I haven’t completed my history lesson,” she said looking straight at Stiles, her pale eyes dilating.


	2. Family Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please ignore the grammatical errors. 
> 
> Enjoy the update! I promise I'll bring Derek in the next chapter.

Stiles didn’t know what came over him but he followed her instructions and walked back towards the bed and sat down. It’s like he didn’t have control over his mind and limbs. He just acted what she asked of him.

“Good,” she nodded and pulled a chair which was kept in front of the mirror and sat down in front of him. She crossed her legs and continued talking, “There is a reason as to why you will be the one to kill the Darach. See, Stiles, I wasn’t finished with my werewolf talk and it’s not like I’m going to let you face it unprotected. After all, we are family,” she grinned.

“What do you mean?” Stiles scowled. “I don’t have any cousins or lost siblings.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Andrea chuckled. “As I was saying, there are 7 Cursed Wolf Packs, there is one in Norway, one in Brazil, one in France, Russia, China and two in the States,” she said. “Now, we’re only going to focus on one of these packs. More specifically the one in Boston, Massachusetts.”

Stiles remembers the conversation he had with her last night, while he was fixing her car. She was born in Boston and the moved away to Virginia.

“There’s a werewolf pack in Boston, they’re known as the King Wolves,” she explained. “Not like they’re the kings or anything. It’s just their last name.”

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, “Why do I need to know about this?”

“Getting there,” she said impatiently. “Sixteen years ago, there was an internal pack problem that happened. Casing the Alpha Male and Female to be killed by a few of their Betas. One of the other Betas of the pack and the mother of the Alpha Male ran away with the twins, the next leaders of the pack. The Beta ran away with the son and the grandmother ran away with the daughter.”

When she noticed that Stiles didn’t say anything she continued talking, “You know the special thing about the King Wolves? Whenever twins are born in the pack, both of them have to kill to trigger their werewolf side,” she sighed and looked down. “The sister has already made her kill; she just needs her brother to make the kill now.” She said and looked up at Stiles.

“No,” Stiles muttered and shook his head. “What the fuck? Are you making up stories now?” He bellowed and stood up. There is no way that he is an untriggered Alpha Wolf. What does that mean, his mother was a werewolf? That his dad was his step-dad? Cause there is no way that Noah Stilinski is a werewolf. He has no idea about the supernatural world.

“You’re not Claudia and Noah’s son,” Andrea said and looked at him.

“How can you read my mind?” Stiles snapped and paced in the room. “And what do you mean? Claudia and Noah are my parents! I am a Stilinski.”

“You’re a King, brother,” she insisted. “We’re twins. There is an Alpha Wolf inside you, still untriggered.”

“I’m not taking an innocent life so that you could kill the Darach,” he shouted.

“I’m not asking you to kill an innocent,” Andrea countered. “I want you to kill the Darach and trigger your werewolf side,” she explained and walked up to him. She rested her hands on his shoulder and whispered, “If you don’t believe me, you can ask the Sheriff when you go back home.”

“How do you even know that I’m your twin?” Stiles demanded and looked at her, pushing her hands off his shoulder. “And how are you able to read my mind? Is that some Cursed Wolf perk?”

“No,” she shook her head and moved away from him. “I told you, that I’m not a wolf yet. You need to kill too, for both of us to become Alphas. And I know, you’re my twin because that’s how I found you. With the help of my blood and a witch doing a little locator spell.”

“Blood? Witch? Locator what?” Stiles frowned. “What’s all that?”

“A locator spell helps you locate someone anywhere around the world as long as they’re not cloaked,” she shrugged. “And witches can do that. All they need is a map, some herbs and a personal object or blood of the person you’re looking for. And as we’re twins, my blood was enough.”

Stiles tried to process everything that has happened in the past 10 minutes, he collapsed on the bed, “What about the mind-reading? Is it a twin thing? Then why I can’t read your mind? Is it because I haven’t killed anyone yet?”

“Werewolves are not telepathic,” she said, shaking her head.

“Then how can you read my mind?” Stiles frowned.

“I’m not a wolf yet,” she sighed. “But I’m also not human.”

“Then what are you? Alleged sister?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“I’m a Vampire,” she stated. 

There was an awkward silence between the both of them. Stiles looked at Andrea like she had grown another head, like a Hydra. Vampires are myths or at least that’s what Peter told him. No proof of their existence. Just lore.

“Show me,” he muttered. “Give me proof.”

Andrea nodded and took a deep breath before letting her claws and fangs come out, her eyes turning pitch black and the veins under her eyes darkening. Stiles gawked when he saw her turn in front of him, his eyes widened comically and his heart skipped a beat. Then again, he should have known, she was very confident when she told him that she was a vampire.

“Alright,” Stiles nodded. “Then why do you want me to kill the Darach, you seem like you can kill it easily.”

“Of course, I can,” she scoffed and turned back to her human self. “But I told you, you have to be the one to do it. I have to be a wolf.”

“So, you don’t want to be a vampire anymore? Is that what this is about?” Stiles asked. “You want to become a werewolf? Wait, how did you even become a vampire in the first place?”

“What? No,” Andrea groaned. “I don’t want to lose my Vampirism. I need it but I also need the wolf. I need them both.”

“How can you be a vampire and wolf together?” Stiles wondered. He took a small pause, trying to understand the situation, “Are you talking about being a were-vampire? A Hybrid?”

“Yes,” she gushed. “I need to become a Hybrid so that I can go back to Boston and kill those fucking mutts who murdered our parents.”

“And you can’t kill them with your…Vampirism?” Stiles asked.

“One bite from a Cursed Wolf will kill a Vampire,” she said and licked her lip slightly. “That’s why I need my wolf side.”

“So, that’s why you want me to kill,” Stiles nodded. “To avenge you-our parents?”

“Yes,” she sighed and sat next to him. “Do you believe me?”

“Not till I ask my dad,” Stiles mumbled. “Although, I want to ask, how will a human kill a Darach? It is a mystical thing and I’m mortal.”

“Even if we get it cornered,” she said and looked at him. “Will you be able to kill? Rip their heart out? Can your human mind and soul do that?”

The truth is, Stiles doesn’t know. They are talking about taking someone’s life. Even if the said person is an evil being and is going around sacrificing people. What will his dad think about him killing someone? What will his friends think?

“You’re wondering about what your friends and the Sheriff will think,” Andrea sighed. “See, that’s the thing about humanity. You can’t take a soul even if it’s an evil one and that’s why you keep losing the battle.”

Stiles looked away; he knew her piercing pale eyes were digging daggers into him. “What do you want me to do?”

“You know, the situation we are in right now, I really can’t give you a choice, brother. I hate to be the person who’ll force this on you. But I will turn you into a vampire. I need to take make sure that you survive and that you’re powerful enough to kill the Darach. Immortality will make sure of it. After that, I won’t force you to come with me to Boston.”

“Wait, you’re not going to turn me now, are you?” Stiles asked nervously and stood up from the bed.

“Better late than never,” she shrugged and noticed Stiles’ eye looking at the door, looking to escape. “You know, you can’t escape, right? I am faster than you and I can compel you.”

“What’s compel? Is it mind control?” Stiles asked and looked at her.

“Yeah, mind compulsion,” she corrected. “We can make humans do what we want them to do. It doesn’t work on Werewolves, Witches and other mythical creatures though,” she said and sighed heavily. “Look, the Lunar Eclipse is in five days, I can’t have you be a newly turned vampire and trigger your werewolf side on the same night. If you don’t want to go on a killing rampage, then it’s better if I turn you now, at least you’ll be a little more prepared.”

“How do you become a vampire?” Stiles asked nervously. His life is going to change in a few moments. He hopes this is some sort of a dream, a freakish nightmare. How can Stiles- skinny, defenceless Stiles be an untriggered werewolf?

“You drink the blood of a vampire and then die,” she said. “It’s not painful. It’s like a tiny prick.”

“So, that’s how you became one? You met another vampire and drank its blood? And that’s what I have to do? Drink your blood and die? Is it necessary to die?”

“The vampires are basically the undead,” Andrea said. “You have to die to become a vampire. But Stiles, I need you to know this, becoming a Hybrid will have consequences. Big ones that too. Nature will not stand for such an imbalance of power and neither will he.”

“He?”

“The Alpha,”

“Who? Derek? Deucalion?”

“No, no,” she shook her head. “An Alpha means, leader, a dominant figure. It’s not just a word used in Lycanthropy to denote the leader of the pack.”

“So, then who is this Alpha?”

“He, is the most powerful creature to have walked this planet,” Andrea sighed. “And he’s been alive since the Egyptian Civilisation, that’d make him over 5000 years-old. And from the stories that I’ve heard, he is unkillable, like he is the proper definition of immortal and he is ruthless and pure evil. And I’m sure that the news of two hybrids will catch his attention. And then God knows what he is going to do to us.”

“Who is he? And what is he?” Stiles asked. “Is he like the first vampire to be created or something?”

“Yes, he is,” she nodded. “He is the only Alpha Vampire. Every other vampire was created because of him. He is the sire to all the vampires. So, that means, if he dies then all vampires will die with him. Luckily, he is unkillable, many have tried and failed. And his name is Damien Kryos.”

“What is that, Greek?”

“Hmm, his origins are unknown,”

Damn, Stiles cursed internally. There is no way that he’s becoming a Vampire. He doesn’t want to end up on this 5000-year-old man’s list.

“I know that the odds aren’t in our favour but there is no other way,” she said, snapping Stiles from his train of thoughts. “I’d also like to put up the pros and cons of being a Vampire,” she said. “Super strength and speed, we may not be stronger than a werewolf but we faster than them. Night vision eyes, telepathy, super hearing, shapeshifting, healing and increased agility and mind compulsion and our blood heal others. Also, we don’t really have to breath. On the negative side, the sun burns us, wooden stake to the heart will kill us and Vervain, it’s like Wolfsbane, it weakens us. And we can’t enter a house without being invited in and we cannot procreate.”

Well, at least Stiles won’t ever have to use a condom or accidentally become a baby daddy.

“Is there a cure for Vampirism?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Nope, there is no cure to it,” she shook her head. “Some would consider Vampirism as a gift.”

“Immortality is alluring but it will soon become a hindrance in our lives,” Stiles whispered.

“When you have a lot of enemies, immortality would be a blessing,” she argued.

Stiles sighed, there is no point in arguing with her. She has clearly made up her mind and considers her Vampirism to be a gift. And there is no way that Stiles can escape from this. Andrea is hell-bent on getting revenge even if it means putting herself and Stiles in danger. The concept of a Hybrid was so far-fetched for Stiles up until a few hours ago. But here he is, just a few days away from becoming one. He dreads meeting this Damien guy but he has a strong feeling that their paths will cross.

“So, how do we do this?” Stiles muttered. “I drink the blood and die?”

Andrea got up from the bed and sighed, “Yeah,” she nodded. “Are you ready?”

“It doesn’t hurt, right? Dying?” He whispered. Stiles was fucking tensed now, he knows that Andrea can hear his heart beating rapidly.

“Just for a second,” she whispered and bit her wrist. The blood oozed out and she raised her hand towards Stiles’ mouth. Stiles took a deep breath and reminded himself that there was no other choice, if he wouldn’t do it now, she’d just compel him. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting her blood in his mouth.

It tastes so weird, very cold and metallic. He didn’t want to drink anymore so he pushed himself away. He raised his fingers up to his lips and felt the cold blood on it. “I can’t take more.”

“That’s alright,” she said, letting her body heal the small cut on her wrist. “You drank enough for a human,” she noted. “Now, this is the important part, after I kill you, you’ll be out for a few hours and when you wake up, the need for blood will be at its peak. You may want to call the Sheriff and inform him that you won’t be coming home tonight.”

“He has a night shift tonight,” Stiles said and coughed a little. The taste of her blood was still there on his tongue. “When will I wake up? How are you going to kill me? And you said that Vampires will burn under the sun? How will I go for the Cross-Country Meet tomorrow?”

“No need to worry about the school thing and being under the sun,” she said. “I have a Daylight Ring. It will protect you from the sun. I had it made for you when I was in Louisiana. And you will wake up within four-five hours and as for how I’m going to kill you? I will snap your neck. It’s the fastest way and less painful of dying. With my vampire strength, I’ll be able to snap your neck easily.”

Stiles took another deep breath. She was going to snap his neck; he’s going to become a Vampire in a few hours. He can’t believe that he’s going to be dying in a motel and then waking up as a part of the undead.

“Are you ready?” She asked again, cracking her fingers. “I promise, it’ll hurt just for a second.”

“Okay,” he sighed, nodding his head. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to register. He could feel her hands on his neck, his heartbeat increasing and then there was a tiny second of pain before everything went black.

Andrea had placed her hands near his neck, she could hear his heart beating. She shook her head, ignoring his heartbeat and quickly snapped his neck. Stiles’ body went limp, his shoulder’s slouched and his knees gave in. She quickly caught him from the back and laid him down on the bed, thanks to the vampire reflexes and strength.

She sighed heavily and looked at her brother’s body. She never thought that first thing she’ll ask of her brother was to die so that she could take revenge. She stared at him, he looked really cute and peaceful when he’s sleeping. He didn’t really have the looks for an Alpha Werewolf, but that’s all about to change. Now, all she needs to do is wait and teach him a thing or two about Vampirism.

>>>

There was a piece of light Jazz music being played. Stiles could hear the trumpets and cellos. It sounds good, sounds light-hearted and soulful.

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust with the dim lighting in the room. He stared at the ceiling and quickly realised that this wasn’t his house. He had hoped that the conversation he had with his alleged sister was all just a terrible dream but it doesn’t seem like it. He turns his head to the right to see his sister sitting on the chair reading a really fat book.

Stiles groaned and slowly sat up, his head was paining and he felt exhausted. Is he part of the undead now? Stiles rubbed his temple and laid back on the headboard. He sighed heavily, “Am I a Vampire now?”

“No,” Andrea said and closed the book she was reading, placing it on the table next to the bed and pausing the music. “You’re in transition, meaning you’re neither a part of the living nor the dead.” She said and got up from the couch and walked towards the mini-fridge, opening it up and picking out a bag of blood.

“There’s a state between the living and the dead?” Stiles asked looking bewildered. “And what’s that?” He asked, pointing at the blood bag in Andrea’s hand. “I don’t want to drink more blood now.”

“If you won’t drink human blood now, then you’ll die in the next 24 hours,” she rolled her eyes and opened the blood bag and handed it to him. “You need to drink to survive the transition. This is the last step into becoming a vampire.”

Stiles reluctantly took the blood bag, it smelt weird. He didn’t despise the smell but he wasn’t overly fond of it too. He looked at his sister and then back at the blood bag in his hand. “Drink it, it’s AB-, one of my favourites and believe me, you’ll start liking it.”

That’s exactly what Stiles feared. What if he starts liking drinking the blood of humans? What if he goes totally out of control and can’t stop drinking and ultimately kills his victims?

“You won’t go out of control,” Andrea whispered and sat down next to him. “I’ll be there to bring you back. It’s going to be alright.”

Stiles took a deep breath, raised the blood bag up to his mouth, closed his eyes and started slurping the blood down. He can’t believe it! It tasted amazing, sweet like a Frappé or even better, it tasted like nectar. Stiles visibly slouched and relaxed his shoulders. He didn’t even realise that he finished the blood bag. “Do you have more?” He asked sheepishly and handed the empty bag to Andrea.

“Yeah, I do,” she nodded and went back to the fridge and picked up two more bags and handed it to him. Stiles quickly opened it up and started drinking it quickly. He’s embarrassed with his excitement to drink blood. “How many will I have to drink to satisfy my thirst?” He asked.

“Five should be enough to sustain you for a few days,” she said. “A healthy vampire would drink at least two bags a day.”

Stiles nodded as he finished the second bag too and ripped open the third one, “How long was I out? Did anyone call or text?”

“You were out for about four hours. It’s fifteen minutes past four,” she shrugged and sat back down next to his legs. “And I switched off your phone.”

Stiles nodded lightly and continued drinking the blood, right now his only focus was to drink and satisfy his hunger. “I wanted to ask you something,” he said.

“Go ahead,” she gestured.

“You know that werewolves have a strong sense of smell and knowing someone’ scent really well,” Stiles explained. “As a vampire does our scent change? Like what do we smell like?”

“Your friends will be able to sense a change within you,” she nodded. “But looking at how busy they are with the Alpha Pack; they would hardly notice it. And no offence, none of your friends know much about the rest of the supernatural world. You’ll be safe. And as far it goes to the scent of a vampire, we smell like forest and blood.”

“Are you sure that they won’t be able to notice it?” Stiles asked again.

“You will be safe,” she stated. “Besides, even if they do, it’s not like they can do anything about it. And we’re stronger than them. A vampire can easily take down a born or a bitten wolf’s pack.” 

Stiles felt a little more reassured now. “So, what’s the plan now?” He asked. “How do we catch the Darach?”

“I’ve been doing some recon for the past few days,” she shrugged lightly. “I’ve been following some people around, the people I suspect could be the Darach,” she said. “Would you by chance know anyone who has just moved to town?”

“Other than you, the Alpha Pack and the Darach?” Stiles asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” she nodded, ignoring his sarcasm. “I figured that Beacon Hills isn’t a place a lot of people would like to move to. It’s a little gloomy and tacky. And let’s not start on the number of animal attacks that have happened in the past year.”

Stiles hates the fact that she is right.

He starts thinking, trying to remember if he saw any new faces. Beacon Hills isn’t exactly a huge city like L.A but it isn’t small a town like Salem too. It came somewhere in the middle. Wait, they had some new faculty in the school. “We have a new principal and an English teacher at school.”

“New faculty, huh?” she smirked slightly. “Did anything odd happen with either of them?”

“I think they are harmless,” Stiles tried reasoning. “On the first day back, the new principal was shocked to see a longsword in his drawer. And Ms Blake-I don't really know about her. She seems a little odd to me but the other day there was this incident that happened at school were like a hundred crows just flew into our class and smashed themselves on the wall.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be tailing them both today,” she shrugged. “I’ll keep an eye on this Ms Blake. What’s her full name? What does she look like?”

“Her name is Jennifer Blake,” Stiles said. “She’s new to town. She has curly dark brown hair, must be 5’6, thin, fair and has grey eyes.”

“And you have an odd feeling about her?”

“Yeah but Scott, Lydia and Allison didn’t get any odd vibes from her though.”

“You need to trust your instincts more,”

“How will you follow her around anyway?” Stiles asked, scrunching his eyebrows. “She’ll notice you sooner or later.”

Andrea scoffed and chuckled lightly. “Like she’d notice a crow following her around.”

“A crow?” Stiles frowned. “Wait, you shapeshift into a crow?” 

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “Vampires can shapeshift into either a crow or a bat. That’s how I’ve been getting all my information. I followed the Alpha Pack when I first came to town and then I followed your friends last night.”

Wow, that’s super cool. Shapeshifting into either a bat or a crow. Stiles hopes that he could learn how to do that one day.

“You know, I still have so many questions,” he sighed. “Like is there actually a war between the Vampires and the Werewolves? Like how it was in Underworld. If so, how did it start? Was it because of the Alpha Vampire? How did you get to know that if he dies all vampires die?”

“All of them are long stories,” she said. “Which I’ll tell you after we kill the Darach. For the now, I need you to have this,” she said and pulled out a ring from her jeans pocket. It looked really vintage and rustic. A broad silver band with a large bluestone at the centre and the rest of the band was covered by many odd patters. On top of the bluestone, there was an emblem of a shield and a ‘G’ engraved on it. 

“This is a Daylight Ring,” she said and handed it to Stiles. “It’ll protect you from the sun, you generally wear it on the middle finger.”

Stiles inspected the ring, before putting it on his middle finger. It was a little heavy but it looked good on his hand. “I’m not supposed to take this off ever, right?”

“Never take it off,” she cautioned. “Although, I don’t know what will happen when we become Hybrids though. But to be on the safer side, never take it off.”

Stiles nodded and traced the ‘G’ engraved on it, “What does the ‘G’ stand for?”

“Well, my-our grandmother told me that your name begins with a G,” she muttered. “So, I got a G engraved on it.”

“Do you know what my birth name is?” He asked nervously.

She nodded, “Genim. Genim King.”

Stiles huffed a little, “That’s much easier to pronounce than my legal name. Too many consonants.”

“Mieczyslaw, right?” She asked. And Stiles had to admit, she was the first one other than his father to pronounce it correctly. “It’s Polish, maybe Noah and Claudia liked that name.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, staring at the sheets. “I think it means Sword and Glory.”

“Apt for a warrior or a king,” she shrugged. “Do you need more blood?”

“No, I think, I’m good,” Stiles shook his head. “I think I can control my hunger.”

“Good, you’ve started to learn,” she stated. “Now, let’s get back to business,” she said, the same stern look appearing on her face. “What time will the Sheriff come back?”

“Um- around seven,” Stiles said.

“Alright, we have two and a half hours more,” she nodded and got up from the bed and started pacing around in the room. “Let’s test your abilities once,” she said and stopped pacing all of a sudden. “Tell me, brother, what all can you hear? Concentrate and tell me.”

Stiles sat up straight and closed his eyes, focusing on just hearing everything that’s around him. He could hear the person in the next room snoring. He frowned; he didn’t want to hear that! He sighed and tried hearing for something else. Someone was watching Pulp Fiction in their room and there was a couple having sex in some goddamn room in the motel. And of course, their heartbeats. He could also hear the leaves rustle outside and the occasional noise of a vehicle.

Stiles cringed and opened his eyes, “I think I heard too much,” he groaned. “The person next door is snoring; a couple is having sex somewhere in this motel and someone is watching Pulp Fiction. And now I want to watch it too. I can hear their heartbeat too.”

“Good,” she and gave a slight nod. “It’s working.”

“Oh, can I have my phone back?” Stiles asked. “I have a feeling that Scott might have done something stupid.”

Andrea nodded and took out the phone from the drawer and handed it to him. Stiles quickly switched it on to and waited for the unread messages and missed calls to show up. There was one unread message from Scott. Stiles opened it and read through it.

_‘Derek and the others are going to face off against Deucalion tonight. I am against the idea but I have to go to make sure that the others survive.’_

“What the fuck?” Stiles snapped. “Are they stupid? Do they really think that they can take on Deucalion? Can all of them together take on Deucalion?”

“Let me see,” Andrea said and took the phone from his hands and read the message. “Well,” she said and raised her eyebrows. “They’re fools if they think that Deucalion goes anywhere without his pack. And no, they won’t be. Deucalion is called the Demon Wolf, though it’s self-proclaimed he has made sure he lives up to it. Your friends won’t be able to take him on, he killed his entire pack and gained their power.”

“I have to call Scott, see to it that they’re safe,” Stiles muttered, panic striking in. He took the phone from Andrea and called up Scott. “C’mon, pick up!”

“Stiles,” Scott answered. He didn’t sound too cheerful.

“Scott, what happened?” Stiles asked over the phone. “Are you guys fine? Did someone die?”

“Stiles,” Scott sighed. “I’m fine, but the other Alphas were also there and we got ambushed-and Derek and Ennis died.”

Stiles mind had stopped working. Derek is dead.

“Derek’s dead?” He muttered. If this was last year when Peter was going around killing people then he wouldn’t have bothered much. Derek was a pain in the ass and too intimidating for Stiles. But over the past year, Stiles started respecting Derek even if he didn’t trust him that much. Maybe he pitied Derek because he lost his entire family and even one of his Betas, Erica Reyes.

“Yeah,” Scott mumbled. “It was all a mess. Deucalion knew that we would come for him and he was very well prepared and we lost terribly.”

Peter was right, they didn’t stand a chance against the Alpha Pack.

“Stiles you there?” Scott asked over the phone.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles muttered. “I guess, I’m just a little shocked with all the events that just happened.”

“Yeah me too,” Scott sighed. “Listen, I’ll see you at school okay? We have to go for the Cross Country-Meet and I need a little sleep.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll talk to you later,” Stiles nodded and cut the call.

“Well, that really was a turn of events,” Andrea remarked. “But then again, it was a foolish decision to try and fight the Alpha Pack. They should know that Deucalion is always 10 steps ahead of his enemies.”

“What if we kill him?” Stiles suggested. “What if we kill Deucalion and the Darach? We’re Vampires, we can kill him.”

“Are you crazy?” Andrea frowned and scoffed a little. “Didn’t I tell you that he’s the Demon Wolf? And we don’t know if he’s born, bitten or cursed. And besides, our focus should be on the Darach. We are playing in the big league, Genim. What happened tonight between your friends and the Alpha Pack that’s none of our business. They’re just pawns. Collateral damage.”

“My friends are not collateral damage!” Stiles snapped and got up from the bed. Standing right in front of his sister.

“Derek Hale is your friend?” She asked and quirked her eyebrow up.

“Not really,” he said, voice faltering a little. “But we can’t just let Deucalion kill random werewolves.”

“I’m not going to risk myself and you for some silly revenge,” she snapped.

“Little hypocritical, don’t you think?” Stiles retorted.

“I’m taking revenge for our parent’s murder,” she yelled. “Not for some silly teenage infatuation!” Stiles was pretty sure the entire motel would have heard her shout. And he knew that it was a low blow. He shouldn’t have said that. Teenage crushes come nowhere near the loss of a parent. “Now, you listen close, brother,” she spat out, gritting her teeth. “We will not involve ourselves with the Alpha Pack or your friends. We have our own agenda and that is to find the Darach and kill it. You can do whatever you want after we’re done with it. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Stiles muttered.

The next two hours with Andrea were awkward and uncomfortable. Stiles didn’t know what to say to her and she wasn’t exactly the type of person who would forgive and forget. She sat in the corner of the room, thinking. Stiles tried to get inside her thoughts but all he found was white noise. Maybe Vampires can learn how to protect their thoughts.

“It’s 6:30,” Andrea called out and stood up from the floor. “You need to go home; the Sheriff would arrive soon. And you need to get invited in and there is a long conversation due between you two.”

Stiles nodded and got up from bed, he dusted his pants and looked at her. Should he apologise? He stood in front of her and sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I am sorry too, I shouldn’t have yelled,” she muttered and handed him another bag of blood. “Take this, will keep your hunger satisfied.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said awkwardly and ripped it open and drank it down quickly. He could never say no to human blood now.

“Meet me tonight,” she said, pushing her hair back. “I’m going to teach you how to hunt and how to compel people.”

“Hunt animals?” Stiles asked, his eyes widening in horror. He has no interest in eating a deer. “I don’t want to eat rabbits and deer.” 

“Not animals, humans,” she corrected and rolled her eyes.

“That’s worse,” Stiles countered.

“No, silly,” she groaned and facepalmed herself. “We hunt for their blood. We won’t always find blood bags everywhere. There’s a technique we use with humans. I’ll tell you about it later tonight. And this,” she said and handed him a piece of paper, “Is my number. If you ever need to contact me.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said and put the paper in his jeans pocket and walked towards the door. She didn’t follow him but her eyes were looking at his every move. Stiles opened the door and walked out. He could see the sun rising from the sky. He quietly closed the door and walked back to his Jeep.

Stiles can’t believe it; he took a deep breath although he doesn’t need to. He is a vampire now. He has now officially joined the Beacon Hills Supernatural Club. A fucking vampire. He climbed into his Jeep and rested his head on the steering wheel. If he can’t breathe then his panic attacks would also go away. That’s a good plus point. But the thing he couldn’t wrap his head around is the fact that he fucking immortal now, forever 17, he will watch all of his friends grow old, have a family and die. Maybe Stiles will die before them, eventually when he’ll become a Hybrid, that Damien Kryos guy will come for him and his sister.

He wonders what will happen then.

>>>

**Stilinski House, 17 th July 2012, Seven Hundred Hours. **

Stiles had parked his Jeep right outside his house. He couldn’t see his dad’s car parked anywhere. Guess, he has to wait in the car till the time he arrives. Stiles quickly took out the paper that Andrea had handed him and saved her number in his phone. ‘Andrea’.

Luckily, Stiles didn’t have to wait for too long. He saw his father’s car arrive. With his new and improved eyesight, he could see his father’s tired look. He ponders as to how he’ll start the conversation. And how he’ll explain how he found out about it in the first place.

Stiles sighed and got out of the Jeep and smiled at his dad. “Hey dad,” he greeted when he saw Noah Stilinski get out his car.

“You didn’t stay home last night?” Noah asked as they both walked towards the house. “Did you stay over at Scott’s? God! We need to paint the door,” he frowned when he saw the ‘K’ marked on it. “I am going to kill the punk who did this.”

“Yeah, something like that,” Stiles muttered and followed him to the porch. Noah took out his keys and opened the door and walked inside. Stiles could feel the barrier outside the house. He stood out there awkwardly waiting for his Noah to realise that he was still standing outside.

Noah turned around and frowned when he saw Stiles standing outside looking at the door. “Why are you standing there? Come in.” Stiles looked up and slowly and cautiously took a step in. Thank god! Stiles sighed heavily and walked inside the house.

Noah could see the tension and hesitation in Stiles’ eyes and he wondered what got Stiles all so quiet and broody. “Did you have a fight with Scott?” Noah asked, staring at him.

“What? No,” Stiles shook his head and looked down. “This has got nothing to do with Scott.”

“So, there is something wrong? You look rather pale,” Noah asked and crossed his arms across his chest. “Stiles, you know, you can tell me anything you want.”

“Can we talk about this is in the hall?” Stiles sighed. “It might be a long conversation. And I’d like it if we don’t talk about it in the passage.”

“Sure,” Noah nodded. His sleep and tiredness snapping away. Something was bothering his son. The two of them sat down on the couch and switched on the light. “What happened?” He asked.

“I don’t know how to ask you this,” Stiles stammered and looked at his feet. “But-um- am I adopted?” He asked and looked at Noah. “Tell me the truth.”

Noah was at a loss of words; he wasn’t planning on telling Stiles about until he passed out from high school. “How did you know?” He whispered.

“So, I am,” Stiles nodded and sighed heavily. “It doesn’t matter how I got to know. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Noah took a deep breathe in, “Claudia and I couldn’t conceive a child. We tried for a long time but we couldn’t. And one morning we found you-it was like our wishes were granted,” he said. “Stiles, I need you to know that Claudia and I love you. You are our son.”

“I’m grateful for everything you and mom have done for me,” Stiles said, he tried to keep his emotions at bay. “I really am,” he muttered, lips quivering. “And as for how I got to know, my-um, my sister is in town.”

“Sister?” Noah asked and raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I met her like, the day before yesterday and I was with her last night. Her name is Andrea and she has been looking for me for a while now.”

“Huh, I wouldn’t have ever guessed that you’d have a sister,” Noah remarked. “Is she your age?”

“Ugh, yeah,” Stiles nodded. Although Stiles wasn’t sure himself. He doesn’t know when exactly his sister turned into a vampire. “We’re twins.”

“Twins?” Noah gapped. “Wow,” he whispered. “Is she still in town? Maybe we could invite her over.” 

“Yeah, I will,” Stiles nodded and stood up from the couch. Noah looked up at him and stood up too. “I just want you to know that you’ll always be my dad,” Stiles smiled and hugged Noah.

“Thanks, kid,” Noah smiled softly and hugged him back.

“Alright, I’m going to go, get ready for school,” Stiles grinned, pulling away from his dad. “I have a Cross Country-Meet today.”

“Yeah you do that,” Noah nodded. “Don’t skip any classes.”

“Yeah dad,” Stiles yelled and walked upstairs.

>>>

The moment Stiles Jeep and driven off, Andrea sighed heavily and picked up her phone. She needs to what the fuck went down at the abandoned shopping mall where the Alpha Pack and Hale Pack had fought. She quickly called up one of the Alpha twins, Ethan. She knows that he’ll pick up her call.

“About time you called,” Ethan said sarcastically. “We need you to come to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, like right now.”

“What the fuck did you guys do?” Andrea frowned, putting the phone on speaker and quickly changing her clothes. “I asked for a distraction not for the death of one of your packmates.”

“Can’t explain over the phone, just get here quickly,” Ethan said and cut the call.

Andrea scowled and muttered to herself, “I hope I don’t lose a few brain cells when I finally become a wolf.” She decided to ditch her car and run towards the clinic. She would reach faster anyway on feet. She stopped outside the tacky looking clinic and covered her nose; the smell of dogs was potent. She could hear the Ethan and Aiden trying to calm Kali down and Deucalion talking with the vet.

Andrea wasn’t sure if she would be invited in, as this clinic was private property. She was about to knock on the door when Aiden-Ethan, she couldn’t really tell them apart, opened the door. “Ah, I knew I smelt blood,” he smirked and made way for her to come in. “Oh, wait you can’t come in,” he chuckled and went off to call the vet.

She scowled at the Alpha, wanting nothing but to rip his head off. She saw him coming back with a bald, dark-skinned man, who was wearing a pair black trousers and a check shirt. She also noticed Deucalion standing behind the vet. “Invite her in, Alan,” Deucalion spoke. He sounded rather very calm and his signature smirk still on his face.

Alan looked very suspicious of the girl standing outside his clinic but nevertheless invited her in, “Come in,” he said. Andrea sighed and took a step in; the barrier was down. She quickly walked over to Aiden or Ethan whichever one it was and elbowed him. “Would anyone like to explain to me what happened last night?”

“Things were going according to plan, we had all of them down but Derek wouldn’t just give up and kill his beta and then things went a little south,” Ethan explained. “Derek and Ennis fell off and hit the debris, we chased the Hale Pack away, took Ennis and Derek with us, dumped Derek’s body somewhere only we know and brought Ennis here.”

“Oh my god,” Andrea groaned. “Is he actually dead?”

“He’s healing,” Deucalion answered. “But with your help, he could heal faster. He’s inside with Kali, we can go in and heal him.”

“Alright then,” Andrea sighed and followed Deucalion and the twins inside, Alan following behind her.

She spotted Ennis’ body on the table; he was healing but it was slow. Nothing that Vampire blood can’t heal. Kali was standing next to Ennis, holding his hand. So, they were an item. There was another woman in the room, she was standing next to Deucalion. Dark skin, thin, long black hair and dark eyes. This must be Marin Morrell, their Emissary.

Andrea moved up to the table and rolled her sleeves up. She raised her hand up till her mouth and let her fangs out and bit her wrist. “Open his mouth,” she said. Kali quickly dropped Ennis’ hand and opened his mouth. Andrea let her Ennis drink her blood.

Ennis slowly opened his eyes and sat up straight. Kali sighed and relaxed. Ennis looked around and sighed. “Thanks,” he muttered and looked at Andrea from the corner of his eye.

“Alright, since everything is fine here, I’ll head out,” Andrea said and rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door.

“How did you do that?” Alan asked. He had never seen anything like that. Blood that heals others? “How did your blood heal him?”

“I have magic blood,” Andrea shrugged and left the clinic. She has some spy work to do today.

>>>

**Beacon Hills High School, 17 th July, Eight Hundred Hours.**

Stiles had just parked his Jeep in the school’s parking lot and got out of it. If he used to find school noisy earlier well now he finds it extremely noisy. He could hear every single conversation the students were heaving.

_“So, Dean and I had our first date last night and it was so amazing. He was such a sweetheart and when he dropped me back home, we had this really sweet kiss outside my house.”_

_“Tongue?”_

_“Yup,”_

Stiles mentally cringed and focused on something else. He could hear a few guys talking about some video game and how they think Ms Blake is hot. Alright, that’s it! He isn’t going to listen to this anymore. He doesn’t want to hear teenage boys thirsting after Ms Blake.

Stiles didn’t realise that he was standing near his car, not doing anything and just staring of into space. He quickly snapped out his thoughts when someone called his name out from the back. He turned around and spot his sister standing behind him. Stiles frowned when he saw her, “What are you doing here?” He asked and tried to hide her behind his car. “What if one of my friends see you?”

“I just want to know, if you’ve seen Jennifer,” she said.

“Not yet-wait,” Stiles said and looked around to see if Ms Blake’s car was nearby. “She hasn’t arrived yet-oh wait, her car just came in.”

Andrea followed Stiles’ gaze and spotted a crimson coloured car, parked just a few blocks away from them. She saw a woman come out of the car. She fits Stiles’ description, brown hair, pale skin. “That her?”

“Yeah,” Stiles muttered. “That’s her,” he said and looked away, turning towards his sister. He still can’t believe that he has a twin sister. “So, you’re sticking with the plan? Spy and see what’s up with her?”

“Yeah,” Andrea nodded. “I’m going to go, I need to change,” she said, subtly implying that she needs to shapeshift into a crow.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight,” Stiles mumbled and watched her walk away.

“Who was that?” Someone asked, causing Stiles to flinch and turn around. So much for Vampire senses.

“Lydia! What the hell man?” Stiles frowned and placed his hands on his un-beating heart. Will Scott and the other be able to notice that? He really should have stayed home and called in sick.

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings,” Lydia shrugged. “So, who was that?”

“Just some girl,” Stiles shrugged and played it off. “She was asking about the admissions office.”

“Another new kid?” Lydia scoffed. “And what’s wrong with your face?”

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked and touched his face. He was worried that his vampire self might have exposed himself. Maybe his eyes were completely back or the veins under his eyes had darkened.

“You look very pale,” Lydia frowned.

“I guess, I’m a little unwell,” Stiles sighed. “I’ve just been up thinking about the murders.”

“Hmm,” Lydia hummed, still not believing him.

“I’ll see you later,” Stiles said nervously and walked towards the school bus that’s been arranged to take the kids for the meet. Stiles climbed in the bus and quickly spotted Scott sitting in the backseat, his head resting on the handle in front of him.

“Hey dude, you okay?” Stiles asked as he approached Scott.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott groaned and greeted his friend. “I’m fine, just a little banged up.”

Stiles sat down next to Scott and asked, “What happened? Were you injured last night?”

“Kind of,” Scott nodded. “One of the Alpha’s claws ripped the side of my stomach and an Alpha’s wound takes longer to heal.”

“Which one?” Stiles asked.

“The twins, combined,” Scott sighed and held his stomach. “Hurts like a bitch.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll heal,” Stiles mumbled. He really wanted to help Scott but that’ll expose him and his sister. Stiles mentally punched himself. When he was human, he really couldn’t help Scott properly and now that he is a Vampire, he still isn’t able too. He knows that his blood could heal Scott within a few minutes.

The bus trip to the cross-country meet could be best compared to the feeling of ‘a pain in the ass’. The traffic was annoying, Scott continuously groaning (which would have gone unheard by humans but Stiles isn’t human anymore) was also annoying to Stiles and Lydia and Allison kept on calling him. He knows that those two have skipped school and were now following them to the meet.

And to top it all Allison asked Stiles to ask Coach to stop the bus at a resting place which was a mile away from where they were at the moment. So, that they could cure Scott. And Coach wasn’t ready to listen to Stiles. Also, did he forget to mention that Boyd’s eyes were yellow now? And that his claws were coming out? 

Scott didn’t look like he was in a condition to calm Boyd down. So, Stiles hoped that maybe his untriggered wolf could calm Boyd down. He sat down on the seat next to Boyd and held his hand. “Boyd, you need to relax,” Stiles ordered. “You’re going to cause bloodshed here. I need you to listen to calm down.”

Boyd looked at him, a low growl escaping from his mouth. Stiles kept his expression stern and gestured Isaac to hold the other hand. “Listen to me Boyd, you need to relax. If you kill him, you will not only expose us but you’ll also become a killer. We don’t want that happening now, do we?”

“I don’t care,” Boyd gritted out. His eyes were shining yellow.

“Vernon,” Stiles muttered, using his first name. “Relax yourself. You will not become a killer. We will get our revenge later, okay?”

Boyd had visibly relaxed, his eyes turning back to his normal colour and nails retracting away. He took a few deep breaths and looked at Stiles, “How did you do that?”

Isaac seemed surprised too. He didn’t expect that Stiles would be able to calm Boyd down so easily. It’s something Derek would have been able to do. Something an Alpha could do.

“Well, I did help Scott gain control over his wolf,” Stiles shrugged. Stiles wasn’t really good at lying but these guys won’t be able to understand it anyway. Perks of being a vampire.

>>>

Stiles finally made the bus stop by at the resting place, the one Allison asked him to stop by at. He’s a little guilty of what he did to Jared though. He quickly spotted Allison and Lydia and dragged Scott’s sick ass towards the bathroom.

“Please tell me that you brought the cure,” Stiles said impatiently and dropped Scott on the floor.

“Yeah I did,” Allison nodded and fetched the cure to an Alpha’s wound from her bag. “Which one did this.”

“The twins,” Stiles sighed and rested his hands on his hips.

“The twins?” Lydia frowned. “You mean Aiden and Ethan?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. Didn’t everyone know about the Alpha twins?

“Why didn’t anyone tell me that the twins are Alphas?” Lydia snapped, looking a little betrayed over the lack of communication.

“I thought you did,” Allison frowned and looked at her.

“No, I didn’t,” she snapped.

“Well now you do,” Stiles shrugged. “Allison, please cure Scott.”

While Allison was busy curing Scott and Lydia was in disbelief that she had been hooking up with an Alpha werewolf and no one told her, Stiles felt his phone buzz. He fetched his phone put from his back pocket and saw a text from Andrea. He quickly opened it up and read it.

_‘Yeah, so, Derek Hale isn’t really dead.’_

What the fuck does that mean? Stiles quickly typed a response back and waited for her reply.

_‘Meaning, that he is alive and probably might have exposed himself to your English teacher.’_

What. The. Fuck.

_‘Explain.’_ He texted back.

He didn’t get a reply back, stiles groaned lightly and put his phone back in his pocket even though all he wanted to do was smash the phone and throw it on the wall. Luckily, Scott had started healing and started waking up too. Stiles could hear some commotion happening outside, he quickly excused himself and walked out of the washroom and found Isaac beating the crap out of Ethan. And all the students crowding around them.

Scott, Allison and Lydia were quick to follow. “What happened?” Scott asked and looked at Stiles.

“I don’t know, Isaac just started beating the crap out of him,” Stiles said, not knowing if he should let Isaac continue beating Ethan. Scott quickly pushed past the crowd and held Isaac back.

Danny quickly came in running and pulled his boyfriend, Ethan away from the crowd. Stiles saw Danny take Ethan to a bench and asked him to wait there until he brings the meds. Ethan looked up and smirked when he noticed Stiles looking at him. “Come here,” he whispered, knowing that only Stiles would be able to hear him.

Stiles frowned and slowly walked up to Ethan and stood in front of the bench. “It’s a little odd that you’re taking a beating from a Beta. What happened? Nothing without your brother?”

Ethan huffed and chuckled lightly, “Doesn’t matter, it’ll heal anyway. I’ll be fine by tomorrow unless you’re interested in giving me your blood.”

Stiles frowned and squared up his shoulders; how did he know? Did he notice his un-beating heart?

“Oh, Stiles,” Ethan chuckled, blood tricking down his nose. “We’re all on the same side. You, me, my pack and your sister,” he said, whispering the last bit. “We all just want the Darach gone.”

“How do you-“ Stiles asked but was interrupted when Danny came back with the meds. Stiles frowned and rolled his eyes.

“Maybe next time, Stilinski,” he said, but there was a subtle snicker when he said Stilinski.

Stiles walked away from them and thought to himself. How did Ethan know about Stiles being a vampire? And why did he only mention the Alpha Pack, Andrea and him? What is Andrea hiding from him? What did he mean by they’re all on the same side?

He needs to call his sister ASAP.

Stiles fetched his phone from his jeans pocket and dialled her number but it went straight to voice mail. He tried again and again and again. Maybe she was in her crow form right now. But why would his sister keep secrets from him? Or were the Alpha Pack spying on all of them? But that’s not possible, Stiles was at the motel last night and the Alpha Pack were fighting off Derek and his pack. Unless this was all a planned diversion.

Stiles remembered the conversation he had with Peter yesterday at the old Hale House. The Alpha Pack symbol and the ‘K’ symbol painted on the door. Blending in perfectly. Gerard Argent’s death. It all fits in so well.


	3. Glen Capri

**Motel Glen Capri, Fairvale, 17 th July, Nineteen Hundred Hours. **

Their cross-country meet was cancelled. What a bummer. He could have stayed home, learnt more about being a Vampire and how to prepare himself when he eventually becomes a Hybrid. He could have been helping Andrea with the search for the Darach. She could have been teaching him how to shapeshift and how to compel minds.

Andrea.

Stiles sighed heavily. He can’t seem to understand as to why his sister was lying to him. Or allegedly lying. But he is damn sure that there is more that his twin sister wasn’t telling him. If she is the ‘K’ monster, then why is she working with the Alpha Pack? What will she gain from this? Why not tell Stiles about it? When did she exactly become a Vampire? And what all had she done before she met Stiles? What kind of deal does she have with the Alpha Pack? From what he had heard from Scott, Deucalion doesn’t seem like a man who would make partnerships with anyone if he isn’t getting anything out of it.

Okay, that was an easy answer. Stiles would have never trusted her if she openly told him that she is working with Deucalion and his minions. But he should have asked about the other things when he had the chance last night before he became a vampire.

Now, if she is the ‘K’ monster then how many people has she killed? And why did she kill those people? Well, Stiles is 80 per cent convinced that his sister is the ‘K’ monster, the King and the ‘K’ all matches and the marks came around the same time as she did.

He was more than frustrated now, he wanted to chew his hands and strangle himself. The curiosity and the anxiety killing him from the inside. He didn’t expect these feeling to be there when he’d become a Vampire. He actually thought that Vampires don’t have any feelings, they’re just soulless creatures.

Then again if that was the case then Andrea wouldn’t have been so hell-bent on revenge.

They were currently on their way back home but with the terrible and slow-moving traffic, Coach decided that all the students will stay overnight at some tacky, cheap-looking motel in Fairvale. Stiles looked outside the window and saw the neon sign that read the name of the motel, Glen Capri.

The motel wasn’t pretty at all. It looked rather haunted. It was shaped in the form of ‘C’ and only had two stories. And a huge parking lot in the middle of it where only two or three cars were parked.

Everyone stepped out of the bus and stood in a semi-circle around the Coach. Stiles scrunched his nose and frowned, there was a horrible smell coming from the area surrounding the motel. It smelt like death. Apparently, Scott, Boyd, Isaac and Ethan smelt it too. Stiles saw them frowning and trying to cover their nose, discreetly.

When they entered the motel the lady at the front desk looked a little suspicious and worried. When Lydia asked her why she looked so worried the lady said, “This motel is haunted and has the highest suicide rate in California. It all started 40 years ago when a man shot his brains out in of the rooms of this motel.”

“How many people have died here?” Allison asked.

“198,” the lady said.

The Coach assigned everyone their rooms, Scott and Stiles were roommates. Stiles was okay with it as long as Scott didn’t suspect him. They were lying down on their beds and discussing the Darach situation.

“What if it’s someone from our school?” Scott wondered. “Like Matt from last year. We didn’t know that he was the one behind the Kanima.”

Stiles frowned and stood up immediately, “Ugh, yes we did,” he retorted. “Don’t you remember? I told you in the library that it could be Matt.”

“C’mon, we weren’t serious back then,” Scott rolled his eyes.

“I was!” Stiles snapped, his eyes burning with fire and rage. “You just didn’t believe me!”

“Woah, man, calm down,” Scott said and sat up straight, raising his hands up slightly in defence. “No need to get mad.” When Stiles calmed himself, Scott continued wondering, “If it is someone from school, who could it be? We don’t even know where to begin.”

“I know,” Stiles sighed heavily and sat down on the bed again, shoulders slouching. He really wished that Andrea would call him or text right now with some sort of a lead. She hadn’t picked up any of Stiles’ calls or replied to any of his texts. He was getting really worried, what if the Darach had captured her and killed her? What’s Stiles going to do for the rest of eternity then? No, no, he thought. Andrea said that a Vampire could easily take on a Darach.

“Stiles,” Scott mumbled, suddenly getting up from his bed. “Do you hear that?” He asked and moved towards the walls of their room.

“What?” Stiles asked, sitting up straight and focused on his vamp hearing. He could hear strange voices; whispers really. They were saying something, but he isn’t able to decipher it properly. He also didn’t know what he was supposed to say to Scott. What if this is some supernatural thing? He can’t expose himself to Scott. “I don’t hear anything,” Stiles said and shook his head. 

“You can’t?” Scott asked and turned around to see him. “Maybe it’s something supernatural. We need to find Allison and the others.”

The two of them dashed outside their rooms, making sure to keep quiet and to not wake up the Coach and the other students. They spotted Allison and Lydia outside their room too. Allison was caressing Lydia who Stiles noticed, looked like she just saw a ghost, her eyes were widened, tears whelming up and she looked really pale.

The moment they came a few feet away from the girls, Stiles stopped all of a sudden. There was a sweet smell that enamoured his nostrils. It smelt like heavenly nectar-like human blood. He took a deep breath and looked straight ahead to see it emitting from Allison. Of course, it had to be Allison, she was human after all. Stiles felt hungry again, he wanted nothing more than to pounce on Allison and drain her of her blood.

But he isn’t able to understand why? Andrea said that he won’t have to drink human blood for a few more days. Then why is he feeling so hungry all of a sudden? He took a few small steps back and turned his gaze to the floor. He felt a little dizzy and didn’t want his friends to accidentally find him in his Vampire mode. He needs Andrea here as soon as possible.

It was as if God pitied him, when Stiles felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He immediately fetched it out and sighed with peace when he saw Andrea’s name on it. Impeccable timing the girl had. Stiles picked up the call within the second ring and turned around and walked away from his friends.

“Stiles! Where are you going?” Scott called out.

“Important call,” Stiles said and quickly ran towards an isolated part of the motel. When he knew he was far away from the wolf ears he quickly spoke over the phone. “Nice of you to call me,” he spat.

“I was busy and in my crow form,” Andrea said over the phone. “Where are you anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be back home by now?”

“The meet got cancelled and there was too much of traffic,” Stiles sighed. “And at the moment, we’re staying overnight at a motel in Fairvale.”

“What did you say?” She snapped over the phone. “In Fairvale? A motel? Don’t tell me that it’s Glen Capri.”

“Alright, I won’t tell,” Stiles said sarcastically.

“GENIM! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!” She yelled over the phone. “It is not a good place for the supernatural folks!”

“What? What do you mean?” Stiles asked, now completely tensed and worried.

“Brother, that motel is haunted. I need you to leave that area right now,” she ordered. “I’m on my way there. Fairvale is just a few towns away, I’ll see you in 15 minutes, tops.”

“Andrea?! Andrea?” Stiles yelled but she had already cut the call. A haunted motel? That means the lady at the front desk was telling the truth. Maybe that is why Stiles was feeling hungry all of a sudden. This motel is increasing his bloodlust. Maybe that is why Scott could hear things and Lydia looked like she saw a ghost.

Stiles started pacing around on the floor, he has no idea what to do. He really wants to help his friends but with his uncontrollable bloodlust, he doesn’t really trust himself around them. If he could just get his friends outside of the motel property, maybe he could save them. Yeah, that seems like a plan, Stiles thought. He won’t just leave his friends here with some fucking ghosts.

Stiles was about to go back to where Scott and the girls were but stopped midway. The same enticing sweet smell had invaded his nose. He turned around to look at his reflection at one of the motel room windows, his eyes had gone pitch black, the veins under them darkening and he could feel his fangs growing too. Either Allison’s scent is getting stronger or he’s becoming weaker and losing control.

He leaned against the window, hoping that this was an unoccupied room. He tried to stop himself from breathing. He knows that it is easy for vampires to stop breathing but this is a common habit that humans have and he was raised human for almost 17 years. He could hear footsteps coming in his direction.

“Stiles?” Someone called out and moved closer to him. He stood up straight, his gaze still on the floor. It was from Allison. “Stiles, what happened?” She asked worriedly and touched his shoulder. “Why are you looking down?” She asked and knelt a little to see his face.

Stiles quickly looked up and shook his head, “I was just feeling a little dizzy,” he shrugged. “Where are the others?”

“Scott said that he wants to be alone for a while, and Lydia went down to talk to the lady at the front desk,” Allison answered, her hand still on his shoulder. “You had me worried there for a second, I thought you were sick,” she sighed.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Stiles smiled, trying his utter best to not drain her. Allison had taken her hand away from Stiles’ shoulder to which he was grateful. He could see her lips moving, she was talking to him but all Stiles could hear was her heartbeat and her thoughts. Her mind was spinning around with the thoughts of Scott and Lydia. And if they’re feeling it too then so were Boyd, Isaac and Ethan.

“Stiles? Stiles?” Allison called out and waved her hand in front of him. Stiles snapped out of his thoughts, blinked twice and looked at her. “What happened? You kind of zoned out?” She asked, frowning a little.

“I told you I was a little dizzy,” Stiles reminded. “What were you telling by the way?”

“I was just wondering what’s really going on with Scott and Lydia,” she sighed and crossed her arms. “And if this is really something supernatural then-“

“Isaac, Boyd and Ethan will be feeling it too?” Stiles completed with a little shrug. “And you don’t how to help them because you’re human,” he said. “Maybe this motel is haunted,” he huffed.

“Yeah,” she nodded, looking a little surprised. It was like Stiles read her mind. “How did you know? And do you believe it’s haunted?”

“Common sense and logic,” Stiles muttered. Trying to hold his breath in was a lot harder than it looked and Allison wasn’t making it any easier. “Besides, if werewolves are real then ghosts can be real too.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Allison whispered. “But then how do we defeat ghosts? Exorcism?”

Stiles was watching each and every tiny movement made by Allison, her little eyebrow twitch, the way her eyes were staring at the railing behind Stiles. He was just waiting for her to accidentally touch him so that he can find an excuse to breathe again and smell that sweet scent of hers. When Allison finally did unknowingly touch his elbow she hissed, “Stiles! You’re freezing!” She gasped, eyes widening.

Because of the sudden warm touch, Stiles couldn’t help but take a deep intake of breath, the little touch spreading warmth under his skin. He quickly looked away but his bloodlust had taken over the moment he smelt her again. He could feel his fangs growing, and the veins under his eyes. He didn’t actually want his thoughts to come true.

“Stiles, are you sure that you’re okay?” Allison asked again.

Screw it! Just one sip.

He quickly turned around, pushing Allison up to the wall with his vampire strength. His left hand was tightly clasped around her mouth. There was a look of horror in Allison’s eyes, she wasn’t able to believe what’s in front of her. “You will not move or scream,” Stiles ordered, his eyes dilating unknowingly. When he saw Allison nod bluntly, he slowly took his hands off her mouth.

Allison stood there like a fucking puppet. She wanted to scream and call out for Scott or at least push Stiles away but it was like her mind went dead and she had to follow every order that Stiles gave. She tried to gain control of her breath, never in her life had she seen something like this. Stiles doesn’t look like a werewolf. Sure, he had the fangs, but the veins under his eyes and how his brown eyes turned pitch black, he was definitely not a werewolf. And this was definitely not there in her grandfather’s Bestiary.

Stiles had moved up close to her, way too close for her liking. He tilted her neck and took a deep breath in; the smell of her blood was incredible. He slowly opened his mouth and let his fangs sink in the spot between her neck and her shoulder. Once, the blood touched his tongue, Stiles completely gave in to his bloodlust. Allison’s blood tasted much better than blood bags Andrea had given him last night. This was like fresh nectar, hot and right from the veins and it didn’t have that plastic, cold taste to it.

The pain that shot up through Allison’s body was so unbearable that she had closed her eyes. Stiles’ fangs had pierced through her skin and it felt like hundreds of needles poking on the same spot together. She wanted to push Stiles off of her to stop the pain but her hands wouldn’t move at all. She could feel her knees give in and her body becoming week. She felt Stiles grab her waist to make her stand properly.

All of a sudden, the pain had stopped, Allison fell down on the floor. Someone had pushed Stiles off of her. She looked up to see a girl, probably around their age with long brown hair, a plain grey t-shirt and blue jeans. She looked furious but nevertheless knelt down to face Allison.

She bit her wrist and thrust it towards Allison’s mouth, “Drink,” she said, her pale blue eyes dilating. Allison didn’t ask any questions and quickly drank her blood. When the girl took her hand away Allison whispered lightly, “Who are you?”

“Look at me,” the girl ordered and Allison did what was asked of her. “You will not remember this incident. You never met Stiles tonight, do you understand?”

“I will not remember this incident and I never met Stiles tonight,” Allison repeated.

“Good, now go look for your friends,”

Allison quickly got up and made her way back to Lydia.

“Are you out of your mind?” Andrea snapped the moment the Argent girl was gone. “You could have killed her.”

“Why do you care?” Stiles scowled and rubbed the blood off his lips. Andrea had pushed him rather hard. “If I recall correctly, my friends are just collateral damage.”

“We need to get out, this motel is clearly messing with your mind and is increasing your bloodlust,” Andrea said, ignoring his remark about collateral damage.

“No, no,” Stiles shook his head, his eyes turning back to normal. But he was furious right now, Andrea just let his food run away. “Let’s discuss this here. Why can’t I kill my friends now, huh? Because you want the Alpha Pack to kill them? Because you have some sort of alliance with Deucalion?”

Andrea turned to look at him, “It’s not what you think, I have my reasons.”

“So, you are working with them?” Stiles scoffed. “You know that Deucalion has killed his own pack and made Kali, the twins and Ennis do it too? Why are you working with them? Whose side are you on, sister?”

Andrea didn’t reply back to him. Stiles thought that she didn’t have an answer to it but before he could make an arrogant and rude remark about it, she had dragged him to a corner. There was some commotion happening in the middle of the parking lot. Not audible for the humans though. They saw Lydia and Allison, trying to talk Scott out of something. Scott smelt weird, he smelt like gasoline. Stiles noticed a small dynamite in Scott’s hands. That idiot was going to kill himself.

“Go save him,” Andrea muttered. “He’s going to kill himself.”

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly ran up to them and moved closer to Scott, “Scott, what are you doing?”

“Every time, I try to fight, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt or they get killed,” Scott whimpered still not looking at them. “I can’t do this anymore, Stiles.”

“Scott, listen to me, this isn’t you, okay? Someone is just messing with your brain,” Stiles said and slowly walked up to him, stepping onto the gasoline. “You’re my brother and I will not let you die,” he sighed and ripped the dynamite from Scott’s hand and threw it away. Stiles really didn’t like when Scott was crying.

He didn’t register what happened next cause Lydia had jumped over them and pushed them out of the gasoline and there was huge explosion. Stiles quickly looked up and turned around to see Andrea still standing there. He knows what he has to do. “Everyone, get up. Take Boyd, and Isaac with you and leave this motel right now. It’s clearly fucking haunted.”

They didn’t argue with him and did as they were told. Andrea had walked up to him after his friends had left to go search for Isaac and Boyd. “Good job,” she muttered and stood next to him.

“Thanks,” Stiles sighed and nodded. “So, this motel is haunted?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “And we best be off now. I’m not interested in a bloodshed right now,” she said and rubbed her temples. “I don’t think I can control my bloodlust any longer.” 

“You still have to tell me your reasons,” Stiles said firmly. “Just because I was distracted in saving Scott doesn’t mean that I forgot our conversation.”

“Of course,” she said. “Maybe on our way home. We need to first make sure that your friends leave this place in one piece.”

>>>

Once, Allison, Lydia, Scott, Boyd and Isaac had left, Stiles turned around and saw Andrea making her way towards him. “Let’s go. I feel like this going to be a long conversation so might as well take a walk.”

They got off the motel property and started walking their way back home. “So, tell me everything from the beginning. When did you become a vampire? How many people have you killed? How did you become the monster? Why do you leave a ‘K’ marked outside? Why work with Deucalion?”

Andrea sighed, “Last year, I became a vampire, last year around in March. There was a man who had just recently moved into our town in Virginia. One night when I was coming back from the town church, I saw him feeding off of a woman,” she said.

“Where did you live in Virginia?” Stiles interrupted.

“Alexandria,” she replied. “It was around the same time Gran had told me about you and werewolves and other supernatural creatures. I was so desperate to trigger the wolf side and to find you that I went to that vampire and begged him to turn me. Of course, he wasn’t pleased so he asked me why I wanted to be one and he told me about the consequences of what happens when we become a vampire.”

“He told you about the Alpha? Damien?” Stiles asked as they kept walking.

“Yes, and how vampires are a little inclined towards saving him even though he doesn’t really need it,” she nodded. “He’s the Alpha after all. Anyway,” she sighed. “After he turned me, I of course went on a killing rampage. I killed a lot of innocent people and then I started searching for you,” she said and looked at Stiles. “I need you to know that I wasn’t always considered as a monster. Somehow, a witch coven found out that I’m a Cursed Wolf who has now turned into a vampire and that I am in search for a thing that would practically make me a beast. I, then hunted down that witch coven and killed them, I had offered a deal but they rejected it because they feared Damien. Since then most of the witches help me. So, in order to create fear, I go around making that symbol.”

“How many people have you killed?”

“I’ve lost count,” she shrugged. “Listen, you need to know that I killed those people because they denied to help me. And besides a famous person once said that witches are a pain in the ass.”

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. She was kind of right though. If that Witch hadn’t put up that curse on the 7 packs, they wouldn’t have to be going through this right now. “What about Deucalion?”

“Deucalion and I have made a deal,” she stated. “And mind you, it’s a rather good one. Tell me brother, do you know why Deucalion and his pack are here? Why would a Demon Wolf come to a town like Beacon Hills?”

“Because he wants the Darach dead,” Stiles said in a matter-of-fact tone. “And he also wants Derek to join his pack.”

“Correct but you’re missing some information,” she nodded and stopped in the middle of the road. “My Gran told me that Gerard Argent used to follow a motto or a code whatever it was. He said that if you’re powerful enough and you want to eliminate a threat, you get someone else to do it for you. And that’s the same thing Deucalion is following.”

There was a long pause between the two of them. Stiles was trying to understand what his sister was implying. God! He hated the fact that she too kept her messages vague. “Can you stop giving me vague answers and just tell me clearly!?”

“Oh my god!” She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Deucalion doesn’t really want Derek in his elite pack. He wants Derek to kill someone else. He’s trying to eliminate a threat by using Derek!”

“Who? Who is the threat?” Stiles demanded.

“Scott McCall!”

“What?” Stiles scowled. “Scott? How is he a threat to a Demon Wolf?” He asked, flaying his hands around.

“Because has the abilities and qualities of becoming a True Alpha,” she explained.

“What the hell is a True Alpha now?” Stiles groaned.

“A Beta wolf who doesn’t have to kill to become an Alpha,” she said and crossed her arms. “If Scott becomes a True Alpha, he might pose a threat to Deucalion, unless you think that Scott is ready to join the Alpha Pack and start murdering people. Deucalion would be the happiest, he would have a True Alpha in his pack.”

Stiles was at a loss of words. A True Alpha? His best friend is a True Alpha. And Deucalion wants Derek to kill him. “And what deal have you struck with Deucalion?”

“It’s a deal where no one has to die,” Andrea said. “Deucalion won’t stop until Scott is dead and that is why when we trigger our wolf side, we will take that power from Scott. All we need is a Siphoner.”

“But we’re going to be taking away some of Scott’s best abilities, his character,” Stiles argued. “That’s not a very friendly thing. And what the hell is a Siphoner?”

“I think, our decision of taking his True Alpha powers would be a blessing to him,” she scoffed. “And a Siphoner is a kind of a Warlock or a Witch who can take away someone’s power and transfer it to something or someone else. Now, I don’t trust Deucalion with it, so, we’ll be taking it.”

Stiles sighed, his shoulder slouching. His sister could be really selfish and mean when she wants to. Taking away Scott’s best traits? Which could maybe make him a great Alpha? That’s not right but that’s the only way. “Why don’t you want to kill Deucalion? You say you don’t trust him but you won’t kill him at the same time.”

“You know, Deucalion was never really a bad Alpha, he wasn’t evil,” she sighed. “From what I’ve heard, he was a great Alpha but Gerard Argent happened and he blinded him. After Deucalion got blinded, his very own Beta, his right-hand man tried to kill him, but Deucalion in his werewolf rage killed him first.”

“What?” Stiles gapped. Deucalion was a good guy? Well generally no was is born evil. The world makes you one.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “News about that incident spread like wildfire in the werewolf community. Gran was shocked.”

Stiles didn’t say anything after that, they continued walking on the empty road, the forest on both the sides of the road. There wasn’t much noise except for the bats flying around and the rustling of the leaves.

“What are you thinking about?” Andrea asked, breaking the silence.

“Just wondering why you made me a Vampire,” Stiles muttered. “I mean I know, that’s the only way I could kill the Darach properly and not get killed while doing it but I feel like there is more to it.”

“You’re right,” she nodded slightly. “There is more. Do you know that it’s not possible to become a vampire-werewolf hybrid if you become a wolf first? Even if the vampire blood is in your system, you will still die and not come back,” she explained. “And there is no way that I’m going to let you be just a wolf. Could you imagine how perfect it would be for Deucalion? Having a True Alpha, a Cursed Alpha Wolf and a Born Alpha all in his pack? And don’t make start on Peter Hale! That leech is just looking for the right time to strike and take away Derek’s power and if he gets his hands on you, then you’d be dead. I mean no offence but you don’t really have a hand-to-hand combat training.”

Stiles didn’t think about that. Peter fucking Hale would have killed Stiles’ in his sleep, no questions asked and without any hesitation to regain his Alpha status. Right at this moment, Stiles is glad that he is a vampire. “Thanks,” Stiles mumbled. “I appreciate you trying to keep me alive.”

Andrea just shrugged, “We’re family after all. Bonded by blood and whatnot. If I won’t watch your back then who will?”

Stiles chuckled lightly, “Family above all, huh?”

“You’d be surprised, brother,” Andrea smiled. “Family is power and with the right decisions taken, nothing and no one will be able to defeat us.”

"I have another question," Stiles said. 

"Not like I can stop you from asking," she shrugged. "Go ahead and ask." 

"What was with that motel? Why is haunted? Why did I feel like drinking Allison's blood? I mean I know her scent and it was never so appealing for me," Stiles said quickly. 

"Around 40 years ago, a werewolf had killed itself there, in that motel. There were rumours that it was a werewolf hunter who ended up getting bitten and then killed himself. Since then it is said that every werewolf that goes there, they'll feel like dying, go in complete rage and kill themselves. As for the Vampires, the motel plays with our bloodlust, makes us think that all human blood tastes the same, like nectar. And then we start losing control. That's why you were attracted to Allison's scent because she was human." 

"It seems like I can't stop thanking you," Stiles muttered. 

"Thank me when you kill the Darach," 

>>>

**Beacon Hills High School, 18 th July, Eight Hundred Hours.**

Two more murders had taken place. The Darach was back at it and this time it murdered their school’s band teacher, Mr Woods and another student. Stiles stared at the locker of one of the boys who died last night. There were small cards stuck on his locker and bouquets kept below it. It was unexpected, the boy who died was a very good- and well-mannered person, why the fuck would someone try to kill him?

Stiles saw Boyd approach the locker and leave a badge near the bouquets. Stiles’ mind exploded with questions so he chased after Boyd. “Boyd,” Stiles called out and caught up to him.

“Stiles,” Boyd said curtly and stopped to face him.

“Do you- know that guy who got murdered last night?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, his name was Kyle and we were in ROTC together,” Boyd answered and started walking back towards his class.

ROTC, huh? Stiles wondered what this guy had anything to do with the three kids who died a few days back. Was he a virgin too? That’s not quite possible, Kyle had a girlfriend. And like every other teenager, they must have definitely had sex. Something is not adding up here properly.

The rest of the day had passed by rather boringly. Stiles couldn’t stop listening to what others were thinking. He hates to admit it but he liked his telepathic powers. Knowing that people are so vulnerable and he can see it all too well.

Things started going bad again when the Lacrosse team was running around in the Preserve, the area which was closer to the school grounds. Someone had found the dead body of Mr Adrian Harris tied up to an oak tree, looking like he’s been ritually sacrificed. Stiles took a small intake of breath when he saw the terribly mauled body of Harris. He had always wanted Harris dead for all the unnecessary detention he had given to Stiles but he didn’t want Harris to die this way.

He and Andrea will have to speed up their searching process. Again, what did Kyle, Harris, Mr Woods and the other kids have in common?

The Beacon Hills Sheriff County had arrived at the scene and had asked everyone to go back home and to shut down the school grounds for the time being. Stiles didn’t really pay attention to what the Scott and others were saying to busy thinking about his own evaluation. He could sense Andrea nearby, maybe in her crow form.

He looked around and spotted a crow sitting on a tree branch staring at the commotion, watching all the kids go back home and the police officers and the forensic doctors analyse the crime scene. Stiles saw the crow turn his attention towards him, he slightly gestured it follow him towards the school entrance.

He was going down the corridor when someone roughly dragged him into an empty classroom. Stiles frowned and was about to snap at the person and ask them to cut their fucking nails. “Lydia, what the hell is wrong with you?” He snapped when he saw that it was the strawberry blonde who pulled him into the empty room. “Your nails hurt.”

“That wasn’t my intention,” Lydia apologised and started pacing in the classroom. “Is it true? That Mr Harris is dead?”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed and nodded his head. “I think he was attacked by the Darach, his body looked like it had been ritually sacrificed.” He tapped his foot impatiently, he had more important things to do and Lydia’s scent was horrible. It wasn’t the same old strawberry and vanilla mix anymore. She smelt like death. “I just don’t understand why Kyle and Harris? I mean were they virgins?”

“I don’t think it’s about virgin sacrifices anymore,” Lydia shook her head. “Harris, Mr Woods and Kyle did have a similarity. They all have a military background.”

“What?” Stiles snapped, taking a few steps towards Lydia.

“Yeah,” Lydia nodded. “Mr Harris was a former soldier and Mr Woods also served the US military.”

“Alright,” Stiles nodded. “So, we have three dead virgins and three dead military background people. It still doesn’t bring us any closer to the Darach.”

“Actually,” Lydia said and pointed her index finger. “I skipped some classes today and I was doing some research in the library when I came across this,” she said and pulled out her MacBook. The two of them sat down on the seats, Stiles dragging his chair closer to Lydia’s table. She quickly opened the page and turned it towards Stiles. “Look at this,” she said and pointed to an odd diagram on the screen with five knots.

“What am I looking at?” Stiles asked and glanced at Lydia from the corner of his eye.

“This is a Celtic Knot,” Lydia said, emphasizing on ‘this’. “It’s the symbol of the Druid. Ever since you and Deaton mentioned that there was a Darach in town, I’ve been my doing my research, read a lot of books and went through too many supernatural and mystical websites. Anyway, now I’m guessing that each knot is dedicated to set of people,” she said and pointed at the first knot. “This was the virgin one, and this was the warrior or protector one. Which leaves three more knots.”

“Nine more sacrifices,” Stiles muttered. “Are you sure about this Lydia?”

“Yeah, like 80 per cent,” Lydia shrugged. “But I still don’t know who the next set of people could be.”

Stiles might know someone who might have knowledge about this. He quickly stood up from his seat and made his way towards the door.

“Hey! I wasn’t done!” Lydia called out and stood up too. Stiles opened the door and turned around to face her.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Have you spoken to Allison?” Lydia asked and walked up to him. “Last night or maybe today?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head. He’s getting better at lying. “I haven’t spoken to her since yesterday. The last I spoke to her was when we first arrived at the motel.”

“Okay,” Lydia nodded. “It’s just that when I went looking for the lady at the front desk and Scott was…out thinking, Allison said she’ll go look for you. But when she came back, she looked so confused and when I asked where she had been and if she found you, she couldn’t answer, said she couldn’t remember anything,” Lydia sighed. “And don’t tell this to her, there were bloodstains on the collar of her top. Something’s not right, do you think that’d she’s lying to me?”

Stiles was at a loss of words but he quickly regained himself, “I don’t know Lydia,” he shrugged. “But I never saw her last night.”

Lydia nodded lightly and her gaze falling down to Stiles’ hand. “That’s a cool ring, where did you get it from?”

“Oh this,” Stiles smiled nervously. “It’s a family heirloom. My dad gave it to me.”

“It looks vintage, I like it,” Lydia remarked. “Also, speaking of motels, how did you come back last night? You insisted that you didn’t want to come with us.”

“Oh, I was lucky enough to hitch a ride,” Stiles chuckled. “Listen, I’ve something to do, I’ll see you tomorrow at school. But you need to talk to Scott about the Celtic Knot thing, okay? He needs to know.”

“Alright,” Lydia nodded and watched Stiles leave the room. She stared the place where Stiles stood there was something that he was hiding, she was sure of it. While she was talking about Allison, there was a flicker of a moment when Stiles' eyes looked guilty. Like he knows why Allison looked all confused and lost. She hates the feeling when her friends keep her in the dark.

>>>

Stiles had quickly spotted Andrea waiting a few feet away from his Jeep. “Get in,” he said when he approached her and motioned towards his Jeep. “There’s something we need to discuss.”

Andrea didn’t argue and quickly got in the passenger seat of the Jeep. “Should I bother why you were so late?”

“Lydia and I had a chat,” Stiles informed and drove out of the school property. “I think she might have figured something out.”

“Do share,” Andrea sighed.

“So, the first three murders were all virgin,” Stiles explained. “And the ones that happened last night all had one thing one in common. They all had a military background. At first, I was confused too, I mean what do virgins and military people have to do with the Darach but then Lydia showed me a picture of a Five-Fold Celtic Knot. If the virgins were the first set of people to be sacrificed and warriors the next that means there are three more sets left, to fill out the other three knots meaning that there are nine more sacrifices left. But we don’t who the next targets could be or what the next set could be.”

“Fuck,” Andrea cursed and face palmed herself. “How could I not think about this?!” She scolded herself.

“Think about what?” Stiles asked as he made a left turn on the road.

“Genim, take us to the Beacon Hills Public Library,” Andrea said impatiently. “I think I know where our questions can be answered.”

Stiles immediately took a U-turn set his way towards the public library. “What’s at the library?”

“An old book,” she muttered.

Stiles had barely parked the car when Andrea jumped out of it and ran towards the entrance of the library. Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, “No regards for car safety,” he muttered and followed her inside.

If someone asked Stiles, what was the best place in Beacon Hills, he’d definitely say it was the Beacon Hills Public Library and Curly Fried Parlour. Built back in the 1800s, the Beacon Hills Public Library was the oldest building in the town. It was constructed like a chapel and made out of grey stone. The entire interior was made by ebony wood. From the pillars to the bookshelves, the chairs and tables and the flooring (which was now covered in dark brown carpets). There were a few Victorian style, medium-sized chandeliers hanging on the ceiling too.

The library had two floors, filled with books. The first floor was filled with books about technology, science, American history, Geological books and English literature ones and guides to help students understand Shakespearian English. The second floor is where the books about medieval studies, Vikings, European, Arabic and Indian histories are found. There was a particular section in the library which had always been locked and restricted to the people of the town. It was just behind the Viking era bookshelf. There was a spiral staircase which would take the person to the attic of the library, where the restriction section was.

Stiles followed after Andrea who had taken the flight of stairs and made her way to the second floor. Stiles noticed that there weren’t many people in the library, just a few students from the school who were cooped up in the Chemistry section. He finally caught up to Andrea when one of the library staff workers stopped them at the Vikings section.

“No one is allowed beyond this point,” the girl said and stood in the way of Andrea and Stiles. “This is the restricted section. You will be needing a permission slip from the Mayor of the town and the owners of the library.”

“Open the door and let us in,” Andrea whispered, her pale eyes dilating. “You will not mention this to anyone. If anyone asks, tell them it’s the Mayor’s representatives.”

The girl nodded and fetched out the keys from her jeans pocket and opened the door for them. Andrea stepped in followed by Stiles, who shut the door behind him. They took the wooden spiral staircase and walked to towards the attic. It was very dusty and unkempt. There was a black steel door at the end of the staircase which Andrea had opened rather easily.

Stiles was one of those kids who was always interested in books. He had pestered Scott to come with him and break into the restricted section when they were 14 but Scott was never interested in books. This was his first time in the restricted section. And boy was it scary and exhilarating. The restricted was not what Stiles pictured it to be.

Stiles had expected it to be smooth stone flooring and just a hundred books kept stacked upon each other. Well, he can finally give credit to the library community, for keeping the restricted section way above his expectations.

The restricted section had the same ebony wood flooring, and five rows and two columns of bookshelves. There was only one window in this room which overlooked the main road where Stiles’ Jeep was parked. There was a huge Victorian-style chandelier hanging in the middle. It could light up the whole room and Andrea had switched on the chandelier and let the golden light touch every part of the restricted section.

“Beautiful,” Stiles whispered looking around the room.

“Come here,” Andrea called out and walked towards the end and stopped at the last row. “We can’t stay here long. People will get suspicious with the light and all,” she said and started scanning the books stacked in the shelf.

“What book are we looking for?” Stiles asked and started at the books in the shelf. He noticed that books weren’t written in English. It looked more like Spanish or Latin. “Are all books here in Latin?”

“Not all,” Andrea muttered. “Aha!” She gushed and took out an old worn-out book. The pages from the book were falling out and the leather cover was tattered. In the middle of the book written in a fancy silver cursive font was, _‘Ritualia Antiquis’._ “This is it, this is the book,” she said and opened it. It was written completely in Latin and the Stiles judged by the colour of the pages, which were very yellow in colour, that the book was old. The pages reminded him of the parchments used in Harry Potter. The font in the book too gave him the idea that the person who wrote this, wrote it with quill and ink.

He couldn’t understand anything written in the book but he did notice how Andrea was flipping through the pages and scanning the writing in the book. “Here,” she said and showed the same Five-Fold Celtic Knot diagram to Stiles. But this time there were other things written on it too. _Virgines, Militibus, Sanatores Adunt, Philosophus, Tutors._

Things in Latin.

“I don’t speak Latin,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “If it was written in Spanish or French, then maybe.”

“Oh my god!” Andrea groaned. “This,” she said and pointed out to the first knot. “Means Virgins. The second one means Warriors, then it’s Healers, Philosophers and the middle knot is Guardians.”

Stiles looked at the picture and thought, huh? That means Lydia was right. “So, it’s going to go after Healers now? But what do healers even mean? We don’t have magical wound healers in the current time period-wait,” Stiles paused. “Doctors. Doctors, they’re healers, right?”

“Yeah, they could be,” Andrea nodded. “They do tend to wounds.”

“And Philosophers?” Stiles asked and paced around in the room. “Philosophers are like thinkers. They teach people about theories and other things,” Stiles muttered. “That’s it! Teach! They teach!”

“Teachers,” Andrea nodded. “And guardians are like parents.”

“Great, we found out the next sets,” Stiles said cheerfully. “It’s doctors, teachers and parents. Wait, do nurses also count as healers? And how do we know which set it’ll target next? Is there anything written about that in the book?”

“Yeah, one second,” Andrea said and scanned the page again. “Here,” she said and recited the small paragraph written under the Celtic Knot.

_“Memento Ritualis quod duobus fit modis fieri possit modo. Aut non incipiunt, aut incipiunt ab initio in finem a.”_

“Remember, the ritual can only be performed in two ways. Either you begin from the beginning or begin from the end,” she translated and looked at Stiles, who was standing next to her.

“So, it has to follow the steps properly,” Stiles repeated. “And it has already killed the virgins, and then warriors, so the next one would be healers,” he said. “And what does the next line say?”

_“Nam si mutata est, et quid vis ut fieri non erit exitus.”_

“For if you change it, the outcome will not be what you want it to be.”

“So, it’s obvious that the Darach won’t kill the teachers and the parents now,” Stiles sighed. “But how do we know which doctor or nurse it’ll target?”

“I don’t know about that but we have to keep an eye on everyone,” Andrea sighed. “All doctors, nurses, vets.”

“Shit,” Stiles cursed. “Scott’s mom is a nurse and so is Doctor Deaton, he’s a vet. They could be the next potential targets!”

“I’ll ask Deucalion and the others to keep an eye out for medical people,” Andrea muttered. “You need to come up with some lie and tell Scott about this latest development.”

“Yeah, I think I can do that,” Stiles nodded nervously and paced around in the room. While he was pacing around, he spotted Derek’s Camaro making its way down the road and stopped outside the library. “That’s Derek’s car,” Stiles whispered, knowing well that Andrea heard him.

“What?” Andrea scowled and walked up to the dark window. She spotted a black Camaro parked right next to Stiles’ Jeep and the dark-haired Alpha get out of it and make his way inside the library. “We need to leave; I think he came here looking for you.”

“Speaking of Derek,” Stiles whispered and quickly took the photos of the pages from the book. Andrea had quickly switched off the chandelier after Stiles clicked the pictures. “What did your text mean? About Derek exposing himself to Jennifer?”

The two of them had quickly made their way out of the restricted section and compelled the staff member to lock the room. They were hiding behind the Viking section when Andrea answered Stiles’ question. “Well, he was all beaten up and ended up falling outside Jennifer’s car and then he insisted her to take him back to his loft and not the hospital and the rest of part is embarrassing.”

“What happened?” Stiles demanded.

“Would it be considered voyeurism if I in my crow form watch two people have sex?” Andrea asked, she looked rather uncomfortable and wished that they could change the topic.

“They had sex?” Stiles muttered. Well, what else can he expect? They were talking about Derek for god sake! There’s no way that the Broody Alpha would be gay or bisexual. If Stiles had a heart, it would have been shattered to pieces by now. Why is it that he has to fall in love with people who’ll never look at him twice? First Lydia and now Derek.

“I mean I didn’t see,” Andrea whispered awkwardly. “I saw them kissing and then I flew away. I’m not interested in live porn.” She bit her tongue; she shouldn’t have said that. To be honest, she was hoping to avoid this topic completely. She knew how her brother felt for the dark-haired Alpha. She looked at him sadly and sighed. But her ears perked up quickly when she heard Derek make his way up the stairs. “He’s coming up, prepare to lie.”

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts and quickly picked out a random book about Vikings from the shelf behind him. And Andrea slid up right next to him, both of them looking into the same book. “Really?” Stiles asked and rolled his eyes. So much for Vampire speed.

Someone cleared their throat casing the Vampires to look up from the book. Derek stood there at the start of the bookshelf, staring at Stiles. He was wearing his usual navy-blue Henley, a black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans that matched with his combat shoes. He looked like sex god! Of course, Derek’s gaze did fall on Andrea and he frowned slightly when he saw the close proximity between the two. “Stiles,” Derek called out.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Andrea said, smiling happily, even though Stiles knew it was fake. She walked past Derek and disappeared in behind the other rows.

“Derek,” Stiles muttered, starting with his fake acting. “You’re alive, Scott said that-“

“I know,” Derek nodded and walked closer to Stiles, still keeping a two feet distance between them. “I saw your Jeep; thought I’d come by and let you know that I was alive.” 

“How did you survive?” Stiles asked, standing up straight. “I heard that you and Ennis fell on the debris.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Derek muttered. “What are you doing here? And who was that girl?” He asked. He doesn’t know why but seeing Stiles with some random girl in such close proximity did make his blood boil and his wolf slightly mad.

“Oh, the school was shut down for today, Mr Harris’ body was found in the Preserve, close to the school grounds and I was kind of bored so I ended up here,” Stiles lied smoothly. “And that girl was Laurel, she’s Heather’s cousin. She’s come to town for the funeral.” He doesn’t want the conversation to continue anymore, he wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Each passing second he looks at Derek, all he can imagine is Derek and Jennifer.

“What were you guys talking about?” Derek asked.

“Why are you asking so many questions?” Stiles snapped. Something inside him felt a bit offended that Derek was asking so many questions. He doesn’t know if it’s his Vampire self-acting out or was he mad that Derek had sex with his English teacher.

“No need to get annoyed or mad, Stiles,” Derek said calmly. He wasn’t going to deny but he had never seen Stiles get this irritated or mad. Usually, when Stiles is around Derek, he throws in some quick-witted sarcastic remarks but never snaps.

“Then I could ask you the same?” Stiles retorted. “How did you survive? A near-death situation and you healed within a day? I’m not a fool, Derek, even if you’re an Alpha Werewolf, you can’t heal from such an incident that quickly.”

Derek is surprised with the amount of rage Stiles keeps hidden. But he isn’t able to understand why was it directed at him. And he also doesn’t know why but the wolf inside him was signalling Derek to not pick up a fight and to back down. He could see how Stiles had stood up straight and squared up his shoulders, lightly slamming the book he held to the desk.

“Stiles,” Derek said worriedly and took a step closer. “You need to calm down,” he whispered and touched Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles pushed Derek’s hand away from his shoulder, “If you’re not going to answer, then you can leave,” Stiles said firmly. When Stiles was standing all straight up, he was almost as tall as Derek, just maybe two inches shorter.

Derek was a mix of hurt and surprise when Stiles had pushed his hand away and with his sudden posture change and the way he spoke. This was something unusual and odd behaviour from Stiles’ part. Then again, his wolf was continuously signalling him to back down and to take a step away from Stiles. But that’s when Derek smelled him.

Stiles’ scent had changed. It wasn’t a mix of Adderall, curly fries, and Axe deodorant. It was more like a forest and blood. “Your scent,” Derek whispered.

“What?”

“Your scent,” Derek said, but a bit more loudly this time. “It’s changed. You smell like forest and blood.”

Stiles looked like he had been caught off-hand, but he quickly regained his thoughts, “Well I did see Mr Harris’ dead body in the Preserve today,” he said. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to go meet Lydia.” He said and quickly made his way past Derek and disappeared down the stairs.

Derek followed his gaze and spotted Stiles walking down the corridor and for a second Derek thought that Stiles’ heart wasn’t beating. When he tried to concentrate again Stiles was already out of the library and was making his way back home in his Jeep.

Did Derek just imagine Stiles not having a heartbeat? Were his werewolf senses not healed yet? It can’t be, Stiles’ would be dead if his heart didn’t beat. And there were no supernatural creatures whose part of the undead. Derek was sure about that. His mother, Talia Hale had told him about the myths and lore about the undead creatures but they were only stories. Not real.


	4. Origins & Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, hope y'all liked the update! comments and thoughts are appreciated. Please ignore the grammatical errors.

Stiles wasn’t able to understand what happened to him back in the library with Derek. It was like he had lost control of his mind. It wasn’t like the Allison incident at the motel. That was his Vampire acting out. This, however, didn’t seem like a Vampire’s behaviour.

He parked his Jeep outside his house and rested his head on the steering wheel and sighed heavily. There is still so much he needs to learn. He has some basic knowledge about Vampires but Cursed Wolves? He has none. But he does remember Andrea mentioning that the young Cursed Wolves did have anger issues before they trigger their wolf side.

Was this his wolf acting out? Maybe his wolf didn’t like Derek questioning him so much, they’re both Alphas after all. But then he should have snapped at Derek last year when he used to slam him to the walls or slammed his head to the dashboard of his Jeep. During the entire Peter Hale and Kanima debacle.

Why snap now?

He got out of his car and made his way up the porch and opened the door which still had Andrea’s symbol on it. He quickly dashed back up, thanking God that he didn’t’ have to be invited in anymore. He made his way in his room, threw his bag pack on the bed and fetched his phone from it. He needs to call up his sister and clarify somethings.

“Yeah? Did anything happen with you and lover boy?” Andrea snickered when she picked up his call.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “No,” he said shortly. “But I lost my temper and I might have snapped at him,” he said and sat down on his bed, slouching his shoulder. “I don’t know Andrea, there was something in me that snapped. I felt so annoyed when he kept asking me questions when he wouldn’t answer mine. And I have a feeling that it was my Vampire losing control.”

“What did it feel like?” She asked, sounding calm. The mood for teasing her brother long gone.

“I-I felt like he was challenging me,” Stiles muttered, eyes wondering around the posters in his room. “When I asked him how he healed so quickly, he avoided it and he kept asking me what we were talking about and then I don’t know what came over me and I snapped. Was it my Vampire losing control?”

“I don’t think so,” Andrea shook her head and replied. “Vampires don’t have rage issues. They’re pretty well collected.”

“So, was that my wolf?” Stiles asked, holding the phone tightly to his ears.

“I reckon it is,” she sighed. “Remember, I told you that untriggered Cursed Wolves have rage issues, which then leads them to kill someone and finally trigger the wolf side.”

“But why is it happening now?” Stiles implored. “I mean, Derek has always been rude to me. He has always threatened me, why didn’t I have any anger management issues last year? Why is it happening now?”

“Don’t know, I’ve been wondering that too,” Andrea admitted. “You’re very calm for an untriggered Cursed Wolf. I’m surprised that you didn’t kill anyone till now, considering what you and friends deal with.”

“So, you don’t know what’s wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, brother,” Andrea chided over the phone. Stiles can imagine her right now, frowning. “Maybe, Vampirism triggered your rage which would soon lead to, you making your first kill. Or it could have been your feelings going haywire. The thought of Derek sleeping with your English teacher might have not adjusted well with you.”

“It didn’t though,” Stiles grimaced. “I don’t see what others see in her. And in a town of like thirty thousand people, she found Derek!” Well, why wouldn’t she choose Derek? He looks like one of those Greek Gods.

“Oh, brother,” Andrea chuckled, trying to cheer him up, which is not her forte. “It’s just a teenage crush and there are billions of people in the world. Besides, Derek wouldn’t last long, he’s mortal.”

Oh, Stiles completely forgot that he’s immortal now. Even if he and Derek were together, they wouldn’t last long. Derek would age and Stiles would be seventeen forever. “You’re right, it’s just a teenage crush, I could find a Vampire to be with me or maybe a human, whom I can turn into a Vampire.”

“That’s the spirit,” Andrea said. “Now, I hope you remember that you have to tell Scott McCall that his mother’s life is in danger and so is the vet, Dr Deaton.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Stiles nodded and got up from his bed, heading towards his wardrobe and picking out some fresh clothes. “I’m going over to Lydia’s. Explain everything that we found out in the library and then we’ll head to Scott’s.”

“Good,” Andrea said. “I just got off the call with Kali before you called. She said that they’ll be on the lookout tonight.”

“Alright,” Stiles said and picked out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. “Listen, I was thinking that we have a stakeout tonight. Outside the Beacon Hills Hospital, the Darach would turn up there tonight.”

“Sure,” Andrea said. “I’ll see you tonight,” she said and cut the call.

Stiles quickly changed his clothes, within a few seconds more precisely, fetched his phone and Jeep keys from his bed and made his way towards Lydia’s.

**Martin House, 18 th July 2012, Seventeen Hundred & Forty Hours. **

He was glad that the trip to Lydia’s was uneventful and that he spotted Lydia’s car still parked outside her house. And he could smell her odd scent to coming from the second floor of her house, indicating that she hasn’t left for Scott’s yet. He parked his Jeep and made his way to the main door. Stiles could feel the invisible barrier in front of him, stopping him from entering the house. He rang the bell and waited for either Mr or Mrs Martin to open the door.

He could hear footsteps approaching and Mrs Martin’s voice from inside the house. Stiles smiled when Mrs Martin opened the door, “Oh, you’re that Stiles boy aren’t you?” She asked when she opened the door and looked at him.

“Yes, Mrs Martin,” Stiles nodded. “Is Lydia home?”

“Yeah, she is,” Mrs Martin nodded and moved away from the door, letting him come in. But Stiles didn’t move from his spot, he could feel the barrier. He needed Mrs Martin to say it, “Come in,” she said a few moments later.

Stiles smiled and entered the house, sighing mentally. Would have been awkward if she hadn’t said that. “She’s in her room,” Mrs Martin smiled and went back to the living room. Stiles quickly made his way up and opened the door to Lydia’s room.

“Stiles!” She gasped and sat up straight. She had been lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling like she was completely lost in her thoughts. “Nobody barges in like that! What if I was naked? Although, you would have loved it.”

“Last year, maybe, but not right now,” Stiles retorted. “But that’s not why I’m here,” he said and sat down on her bed. “I found something, very important.”

“What?” Lydia asked, crossing her arms.

“After you told me about the Celtic Knot, I did some research, don’t ask me how I got it, it was really difficult,” Stiles lied. It wasn’t difficult at all. Mind compulsion is so useful. “I found out who the next set of people are.”

“Shut up!” Lydia gasped, her arrogant persona jumping off the window. “How? And from where? And who are they?”

Stiles fetched his phone out from his back pocket and showed her the images, he had clicked from the library, of the Celtic Knot. _Virgines, Militibus, Sanatores Adunt, Philosophus, Tutors._

Lydia read through the picture, her eyes scanning every small detail in the picture. From the drawing to the words written in it. “This is written in Latin,” she said. “Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers and Guardians,” she muttered. “Meaning the next set are healers?”

“Yes,” Stiles nodded quickly. “And in our time, doctors are the healers. Philosophers are teachers because they teach and guardians are like parents.”

“Stiles, where did you get this information from?” Lydia asked, looking bewildered. “I searched the entire internet and the public library and I couldn’t find this. Everything I told you was like a hunch.”

“I might have broken into the restricted section of the library,” Stiles mumbled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

The expression on Lydia’s face was a mix of shock and amazement. “We need to get to Scott’s,” she said breaking out of her Stiles trance and quickly got off the bed, straightening up her red skirt and white top. She picked up her phone and quickly wore her boots. The two of them ran down the stairs and within a blink they were sitting in Stiles’ Jeep and were making their way to the McCall residence. 

**McCall House, 18 th July 2012, Eighteen Hundred & Thirty Hours. **

The moment Stiles parked his Jeep both him and Lydia dashed out of the car and made their way up the porch and rang the bell. Growing impatient, Stiles kept ringing the bell till he heard, Melissa McCall muttering from the inside of the house, “Coming, coming!”

She opened the door and snapped, “What?” But then looked surprised to see Stiles and Lydia. “Stiles? Lydia? What are you two doing here?”

“We need to discuss something important,” Stiles said urgently. “May we come in?” He asked he hated this ‘invitation’ problem that Vampires had. Breaking into an unknown house is not possible for Stiles anymore. Maybe that’s what Andrea meant by nature will find a way to balance out everything.

“Yeah, sure, come in,” she nodded and let them in. Her irritated and surprised look now becoming a tensed and confused one. “Does this have something to do with the -?”

“Yes,” Lydia nodded as they made their way to the living room. Scott had come down the stairs by then, Isaac following behind. “What’s going on?” Isaac asked.

“We got some news,” Lydia said as she sat down on the couch next to Stiles, while Melissa had taken the sofa next to theirs, Scott was standing in the middle of the room and Isaac stood at the entrance of the room. “Well, I found the first half and Stiles found out the rest.”

“What news?” Scott asked, looking confused.

“We found a pattern,” Lydia explained. “Earlier today, I showed Stiles some information that I had collected over the past few days about the Darach. Ever since Deaton told us that a Darach is a dark Druid, I’ve been doing my research and I came across a picture. It’s the symbol of a Druid, it is called a Five-Fold Celtic Knot. The Druids use this when they have to do some sort of a ritual to gain power. Now, the murders that have happened are of three virgins and three soldiers. Meaning that two of the knots are complete, leaving three more,” she showed them the picture of the Celtic Knot.

Isaac had moved up towards them, standing next to Scott and looking into Lydia’s phone. “What about the other three?”

“So, after Lydia told me about all of this, I went to the library and found this,” Stiles said and showed them the same photo he had shown Lydia. “It’s written in Latin but it means, Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Teachers and Parents.”

“Um, the virgins were the pool boy, the girl from the forest and Heather,” Scott said while recollecting his thoughts. “The warriors are Mr Harris, Mr Woods and Kyle. So, it’s going to after healers now?”

“Yeah, but we don’t have healers in the 21st Century,” Isaac frowned, shaking his head.

“I think what Stiles’ is trying to say that healers could be doctors,” Melissa sighed. “People in the medical field heal wounds.”

“Are you saying that my mom and Dr Deaton could be potential targets?” Scott asked looking terrified. His eyes kept glancing between Stiles and Lydia to his mother. “How do we know, who’s going to be the next target?”

“We don’t know,” Lydia sighed. “It could be anyone in the medical field.”

“We need to divide and be on the lookout,” Stiles suggested, more like ordered. “Someone has to be here and keep an eye on Mrs McCall.”

“I have a night shift tonight at the hospital,” Melissa added quickly.

“Well then, Scott can be there with you,” Stiles shrugged. “Do you know how many doctors will be off duty, tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Melissa shook her head. “We have to check the hospital records to know that. But I do know that Dr Hilliard is off duty tonight. We only call her when there’s an emergency case as she’s a neurosurgeon.”

“Would you know her address?” Lydia asked.

“No, but it’s there in the hospital’s computers,” Melissa answered.

“Great then, let’s go,” Scott said.

>>>

**Beacon Hills Hospital, 18 th July 2012, Twenty Hundred Hours. **

The five of them had reached the Beacon Hills Hospital and followed Melissa to the front desk. Stiles scrunched his nose when the smell of the medicines and phenyl hit his nose. He had never liked hospitals when he was human and now as a Vampire, he hated it. All he could smell was sick people, medicines, phenyl and blood.

God! Stiles hopes that he won’t lose control in the hospital, that’s the last thing he wants happening. He had moved behind Melissa and watched her search for Dr Hilliard’s address. He didn’t have to squint anymore to see what was written on the computer. He can scan and read a page faster than a human now. 

“There,” he said and pointed out at the computer screen. “Rebecca Hilliard, House 7, Grant Road.” Melissa had stopped where Stiles had pointed and nodded, “Yup, that’s the address,” she said. “So, who’s going there?”

“I’ll go,” Stiles volunteered. “Scott and Lydia could be here and look out for you. Isaac, you go to Deaton’s and keep an eye on him.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Isaac nodded. “Could you give me a ride?”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded and the two of them took off from the hospital. Stiles had no interest in staying in the hospital with so many injured people and his uncontrollable bloodlust.

During the car ride, Stiles had made sure to play some music so that Isaac wouldn’t notice his lack of heartbeat. He wonders how Isaac and Scott hadn’t figured it out yet. Were they that oblivious? Or do werewolves just have fewer brain cells than humans and other supernatural creatures?

After dropping Isaac at Deaton’s, Stiles quickly drove down to Grant Road to keep an eye of any suspicious activity happening in Dr Hilliard’s house. He parked his Jeep a few blocks away, to not draw any sort of attention towards him.

He waited and waited for what seemed like hours for something odd to happen but nothing did. For a horde of crows or a hooded creature to come out of nowhere. But nothing came. What if Dr Hilliard was not one of the targets? And some other random doctor was being ritually sacrificed right now?

Stiles got distracted by his thoughts when his phone rang and he picked it up to see Isaac calling him. He immediately answered the call, “What happened?” He asked hurriedly. “Is Deaton alright?”

“For now,” Isaac said nervously. “But I don’t think I’d be able to protect him any longer though.”

“What’s going on Isaac?” Stiles frowned.

“There are like hundreds of crows outside Deaton’s office and they’re all trying to smash their way in. I’ll try to hold off as best as I can.”

“I’m on my way,” Stiles said, cutting the call and started the engine again and made his way to the clinic.

He drove as fast as his Jeep could go, praying to god that his tyres don’t give up on him and his Jeep doesn’t skid off the wet road. Beacon Hills in July is the worst, always raining, windy and cold. He had reached the Animal Clinic in a record’s time, he got out of the Jeep and ran towards the entrance door, only to have been pushed away forcefully. He flew a few meters away and hit the hard-concrete building behind him. His back was aching badly while his forehead and nose were paining too as he had crashed into the barrier.

The barrier. He wasn’t invited in.

Stiles groaned and slowly got up, one hand rubbing his nose while the other rubbed his back. He was quite impressed to see a huge dent in the concrete. Exactly how strong is a vampire?

He moved towards the door and touched the barrier lightly. How will he get inside if he’s not invited in? He paced around a little bit, thinking of ways to get in. He tried calling Isaac but his phone was switched off. Maybe he could go from the back gate?

Yeah, that could maybe help.

Stiles made his way to the back entrance and looked for something that could break the door. He knows that he can’t enter but at least this way he could see if Isaac is still in there. Luckily, he found an iron rod fallen on the ground. He picked it up and grasped it tightly and smashed it into the door. Once, twice and by the third time the door flew out of its hinges and fell down the tiled floor of the operation theatre of Deaton’s animal clinic.

Stiles threw the iron rod away and looked at the mess inside the clinic, shards of glass laid all over the floor, the operation table had been toppled and Stiles could spot a hand from behind the table. The Darach must have knocked Isaac out and kidnapped Deaton.

“Isaac!” He yelled. “Isaac! Wake up, dude! I can’t come in and help you!” He continued yelling. “Listen! Isaac, I need you to wake up!” He yelled and banged on the barrier.

Stiles let out a frustrated growl when he heard Isaac groan and started to sit up again slowly. “Isaac,” Stiles called out looking more relaxed now. “Are you okay?”

“I could be better,” Isaac groaned and slowly stood up. He walked outside and stood next to Stiles and rolled his shoulders.

“What happened?” Stiles asked. “You told me about the horde of crows but what happened after that?” 

“What was to happen?” Isaac retorted and rubbed the back of his neck. “That fucking Darach came, I tried to fight it but it was really strong and it took Deaton. We need to go look for him.”

“You didn’t call Scott?” Stiles asked as he followed Isaac towards his Jeep.

“No,” Isaac shook his head. “I don’t know why but my instincts told me to call you,” he shrugged and got into Stiles’ Jeep.

Stiles frowned a little but didn’t ponder on it much. He got into the driver side of the Jeep and drove away from the clinic. They need to find Deaton, but where all can they search? Beacon Hills is exactly a small town and by the time they find the location, the Darach would be done with the sacrifice.

“Did you see it? The Darach?” Stiles asked and looked at Isaac. “What did it look like?”

“It looked horrible,” Isaac said, with a disgusting look on his face. “It looked as if its face had been mauled by an animal, there were huge scars on its face and it was bald, dressed in black, yellow eyes and horrible teeth.”

“Can you track it by scent?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Isaac shook his head. “I can’t remember its scent,” he sighed.

“Well, at least we know how it looks now,” Stiles sighed. “I just hope that Dr Hilliard isn’t the next target, I kind of left her unprotected there.”

Before Isaac could answer, Stiles’ phone rang, he fetched it out from his back pocket and picked up the call. “Stiles? Where are you?” Lydia snapped from the other side of the call.

“I had to help Isaac,” Stiles said and kept the phone on speaker. “The Darach took Deaton.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Isaac answered. “It was too strong for me to take on.”

“Well guess what?” Lydia said. “Dr Hilliard was called to the hospital but she never turned up and that was an hour ago.”

“Fuck!” Stiles cursed and banged his hand on the steering wheel. “What do we do now? We don’t even know where to look!”

“Just get to the hospital ASAP,” Lydia said and cut the call.

“It’s all my fault,” Isaac sighed and looked out of the window. They were now making their way towards the hospital. “I was the one who was supposed to protect Deaton and I failed.”

“You don’t have to be harsh on yourself,” Stiles muttered. “We all make mistakes. And all of us are still new to this supernatural nonsense.”

“If only I was a little stronger,” Isaac sighed, rubbing his temples. “Now, we have lost both Deaton and Dr Hilliard.”

“Isaac,” Stiles said, a bit more firmly now. “I told you not to be hard on yourself. We can’t always save everyone.”

“How can I not be hard on myself?” Isaac argued, he looked away from the window and stared into Stiles’ whisky brown eyes. “That’s what I’ve been taught. My dad, then Derek.”

“What does Derek have to do with all of this?” Stiles frowned.

“He-um-he kicked me out a few days ago,” Isaac said, trying not to look hurt at all. “The day we got Cora and Boyd back. I’ve been living with Scott since.”

“What?” Stiles snapped. “What the fuck is wrong with Derek? Did he give a reason?” When Isaac shook his head, Stiles wanted to zoom off and find Derek and probably beat him to a pulp. “Well, you know what? Derek is a pathetic Alpha. I’m sure that he didn’t have any Alpha training, considering that his sister, Laura was supposed to be the Alpha.”

Isaac smiled slightly as he continued listening to Stiles verbally bash Derek. Not mentioning the fact that he couldn’t hear Stiles’ heartbeat over the music coming from the radio.

>>>

They had arrived back at the hospital only to find Lydia sitting outside an operation room with Ethan, one of the Alpha Twins. Stiles and Isaac had both ran up to them, looking warily at Ethan. “What happened? Where is Scott and why is he here?”

“Danny got poisoned by Mistletoe,” Lydia sighed and stood up from her seat. “Ethan bought him here and Melissa is currently doing an operation on him with some other doctors. And Scott’s gone looking for Deaton.”

“How did that happen?” Isaac frowned.

“We don’t know,” Ethan sighed. “He was with me but then he started choking out and then I bought him here.”

Stiles sighed and brushed his hair back, Danny gets poisoned, Deaton and Dr Hilliard are missing, he hopes that Scott can save at least Deaton from the Darach. Then he looked up and turned around to face Ethan. “This Darach, could it be one of your Emissaries?”

“No,” Ethan shook his head. “We killed everyone from our pack. Only Deucalion’s Emissary is alive.”

“And who is this current Emissary?” Stiles asked.

“Marin Morrell,” Ethan shrugged.

“Our guidance counsellor?” Lydia gasped. “I told her all my secrets.”

“She’s Deaton’s little sister,” Ethan continued.

“What?” Isaac snapped. “How come we don’t have all this information?”

Ignoring both Lydia and Isaac, Stiles continued questioning, Ethan, “Are you sure? Cause there are many cases were only the Alpha of the pack knows who the Emissary is. Druids like to keep themselves hidden from the rest of the pack. Maybe you didn’t know that he or she was an Emissary to your pack.”

“We killed everyone,” Ethan repeated. “We didn’t let anyone survive.”

“What about Kali and Ennis?”

“So, did they,”

“So, what Ms Morrell is doing all of this?” Isaac asked.

“Why would she kidnap her brother?” Lydia frowned. “If she is the Darach, she could have chosen any other doctor.”

“We reckon it could be from some other wolf pack that we might have slaughtered,” Ethan shrugged. “The others are looking all over the town for this Darach. Once we get our hands on it, we’ll kill it,” he stated and looked at Stiles, indicating that he knows that Stiles will be the one to kill the Darach.

Stiles ignored the knowing look that Ethan had sent his way and started pacing in the corridor. Three more are going to be sacrificed tonight. Making the death toll to nine. They let nine people die and they are no way near to finding the Darach. And with the lunar eclipse getting closer, Stiles is slowly starting to lose his mind. His frustration and anger were increasing his bloodlust and being in the hospital wasn’t exactly helping his situation. 

He had a horrible idea popping up in his mind right now. He needs to control his bloodlust or else Lydia and Isaac would notice his pitch-black eyes. He excused himself and made his way down the corridor. Once he was out of range from their prying ears, he stopped outside the blood bank and looked around to see if anyone noticed him. He quickly slipped inside and took a deep breath. This room smelt like paradise to him.

The room was cold, colder than corridors. There were many shelves filled with crates of blood bags and luckily there were no CCTV cameras hidden anywhere in the room. Andrea must have taken them out when she first came to town. He looked around trying to find the blood that appealed to him. And he found it in the last crate, kept in the corner of the room. AB negative and O negative.

He picked out the bags and ripped them open and started to swallow down its contents. He can feel himself become re-energised, his quench for blood easing down now. Now, he understands why O negative is so rare, they taste fucking fantastic.

As he emptied down the bags, he heard the door to the blood bank open and a lady stepping in. She gasped when she saw Stiles’ mouth dripping with blood and the ripped bags in his hands. She made a quick U-turn but was pinned to the door by Stiles. He had slammed her mouth shut and hissed at her, showing off his fangs and his pitch-black eyes.

“Calm down,” he told her.

The lady must have been in her early thirties, or maybe around Peter Hale’s age. She had curly blond hair and grey eyes, her nose was a little crooked and she was a head shorter than Stiles. Her eyes were wet, letting the tears flow down on her cheeks and her lips quivering. “Please don’t kill me,” she whimpered. “I didn’t see anything.”

“Calm down and I won’t kill you,” Stiles ordered.

When the lady relaxed, she finally had the guts to ask, “What are you?”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Stiles said, retracting his fangs and his black eyes, turning it back to his brown ones. “You will not remember this incident. You never found anyone in the blood bank. Take what you came here for and leave.”

The lady nodded mindlessly and moved away from Stiles, picking out an A positive blood bag and left the room.

Stiles sighed, rubbing his forehead. If vampires didn’t have mind compulsion, he didn’t know what he would have done. He’s sure that Andrea would have made him kill that blond nurse. He wiped the blood off his lips and quickly made his way out. He dumped the blood bags in the dustbin and made his way back to Isaac and Lydia.

“Any developments?” He asked and looked at them.

“Melissa just came out to tell us that Danny will be fine,” Lydia sighed. “Ethan is inside with him.”

“What about Scott? Did he find Deaton?”

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded. “He was at the vault where Deucalion had kept Boyd and Cora. No news about Dr Hilliard though.”

_‘Why was he disposing of blood bags?’_

Stiles quickly looked up, his expression alarmed, his shoulders squaring up. Who’s thought was that? Were they talking about him? He looked at Lydia who was now sitting on the chair outside the operation room, looking at her phone, she was texting Allison. And then there was Isaac who looked at the floor not removing his gaze.

_‘Why does he smell like blood? Why doesn’t his heartbeat?’_

It was Isaac. He was listening to Isaac’s thoughts. Stiles could feel the tension rising inside him. If he had a heart, it would be beating rapidly now. Isaac noticed the lack of heartbeat in Stiles and his scent. Fuck! He needs to leave the hospital right now. He didn’t say anything he just quickly fetched his phone out and saw a text from Andrea. There was just one sentence in the message. _‘Got some news, meet me at NH 12.’_

“Um-guys, I need to go, my dad just texted me to go home,” Stiles said hurriedly and made his way towards the door. “Tell me if anything happens to Danny and when Scott gets back.” He didn’t wait for their answer and quickly left the hospital.

He ran up to his Jeep and quickly drove away from the hospital grounds. Isaac is suspecting him already. Guess he wasn’t that dumb as Stiles initially expected him to be. He continued driving towards the location Andrea had given him and slowed down his car when he spotted a marron sedan crashed into a tree and Andrea standing next to it.

“What happened?” Stiles asked as parked the Jeep and approached her. “Whose car is this?”

“Dr Hilliard,” Andrea said and inspected the car. “Seems like something came out all of a sudden causing her to crash her car into the tree.”

“I bet it was the Darach and its horde of crows,” Stiles muttered and looked inside the car. “The glass is all shattered, where do you think it could have taken her?”

“I don’t know,” Andrea shrugged and looked up. “I didn’t expect catching a Darach would be this difficult.”

“Well, I hope killing it would be swift and easy,” Stiles retorted. “And this is not the worst scenario, Isaac has started suspecting me. He found out that I don’t have a heartbeat and that I smell like blood all the time.”

“Well, at least he’s a smart wolf,” Andrea huffed. “Try to avoid him till the lunar eclipse,” she advised. “And I’ve called for some backup, he’ll be arriving on the day of the eclipse though.”

“What kind of back up?” Stiles asked. “A Sapphire?”

“Siphoner,” Andrea corrected. “He was reluctant but I convinced him. I swore that his name won’t ever be mentioned. Doesn’t want to come under Alpha Damien’s radar.”

“And where is this Siphoner at the moment?” Stiles asked.

“Seattle,”

“Will, he able to come over that quickly? Or witches and warlocks have their own cool way of transportation?”

“If you’re wondering whether they fly on broom then no,” she scoffed. “This isn’t Harry Potter. He’s going to travel by flight.”

“Well, that’s not cool,” Stiles argued. “I actually hoped that they’d use brooms or teleport.”

“Anyway,” Andrea said and rolled her eyes. “We clearly lost Dr Hilliard and the Darach is still out and about.”

“Three more people are going to lose their lives,” Stiles muttered. “And we are nowhere near finding it. But luckily, Isaac fought with it today and now we know how it looks in its Darach form.”

“The werewolf fought it?” Andrea asked looking amazed. “What happened? How does it look like?”

After Stiles explained what went down with Isaac and how the Darach looked, Andrea frowned and sighed heavily. “I don’t think that the Darach is roaming around the town with a mauled face. It definitely has a disguise.”

“Well, Deaton said that we can use Mistletoe to find out who the Darach is but we first need to catch it.”

“And we are sucking at that part,” Andrea groaned.

“Aren’t you good at witch-hunting? You did kill coven, right?” Stiles asked. “Shouldn’t finding a Darach be like that?”

“No, there is a difference between witches and Darachs,” Andrea explained and shook her head. “Besides, the Darach is performing an ancient Druid ritual to gain power. It won’t be easy to find it. We actually will be needing a witch to find it.”

“Like a locator spell?” Stiles asked, remembering Andrea mentioning how a locator spell and a witch helped her find him.

“Yeah,” Andrea nodded. “And witches have the power to sense immense energy radiations. With the power that the Darach is consuming through the ritual, a witch will be able to detect it.”

“And our witch-warlock is arriving on the day of the eclipse?” Stiles said and rolled his eyes. “Meaning that another set of people will die. Three teachers are going to die tomorrow. We have to do something.”

“I’m going to go and do a recon of the entire city,” Andrea sighed. “You stick with that Banshee girl. If I don’t find it on time and the sacrifices are made, your blond friend will be able to find it.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded and watched Andrea shapeshift into a crow and fly off into the dark cloudy night sky.

Great, back to Lydia.

>>>

There was something wrong with Stiles. Like big time. Isaac couldn’t help but wonder why he couldn’t hear Stiles’ heartbeat in the Jeep ride. He initially thought it was because he was healing from his fight with the Darach. But then at the hospital, he could hear Lydia’s, Ethan’s and Danny’s heartbeat. Even the people passing by in the corridor. But Stiles’ heart didn’t beat. He was breathing but the heart didn’t beat.

When Stiles had excused himself and walked away down the corridor and vanished behind a bunch of people. He didn’t return even after 15 minutes had passed away. Growing curious and suspicious, Isaac had followed the same path down and looked around for Stiles, trying to track him via his scent. He knew that Stiles’ scent had changed a bit, it was more of forest and blood now. He stopped all of a sudden and hid behind the wall when he spotted Stiles come out of the blood bank with two empty blood bags and disposed of it in the dustbin. What was Stiles doing with blood bags? What was he even doing in the blood bank?

Isaac quickly went back and stood next to Lydia, acting like he hadn’t moved an inch from there. When Stiles came back, he smelt more like blood. It felt as if it was all over him as if he had bathed in it and come back. Isaac’s head was pondering with questions. There were so many things popping in his mind that he hadn’t even heard Stiles leave the hospital.

There was something definitely wrong with him. But Isaac can’t focus on Stiles right now. No, right now, they need to catch the Darach and get rid of the Alpha Pack too.

Isaac had fetched his phone out from his pocket and typed down, _‘Vampires’_ on Google. He knows it’s lame but he needs to start somewhere. He sat down on the chair and scrolled down the page click the link that reads: _Vampires: Real Origins, Legends and Stories._

_Vampires also spelt as Vampyre are creatures, that are often fanged and prey upon humans by consuming their blood. Vampires have features in folklore and fiction of various cultures for hundreds of years, predominantly in Europe._

_Because there is a long history of walking corpses and bloodsucking ghouls in folklore, it is difficult to pin down a distinct set of characteristics consistently attributed only to vampires. Central to vampire myth,_ _however, is the consumption of human blood, followed closely by the possession of sharp teeth or fangs with which to facilitate this task._

_According to myths and lore, Vampires are said to be the undead- that is, they have somehow been revived after dying. They are also said to be pale-skinned and have an inability to cast shadows or reflection, which often translates to an inability to be photographed or recorded on film._

Isaac frowned when he read the information. He’s sure that he saw Stiles’ shadow tonight and even his reflection in mirrors. But he’s not too sure about the photograph and film one. Last year when he had realised that every time a Werewolf get’s their picture clicked, their eyes turn bright yellow in the picture, making it impossible for the person to actually see its eye. It had happened with Scott.

He continued reading and scrolled down the page.

_A person may become a vampire in a variety of ways, the most common of which is to be bitten by a vampire. Other methods include sorcery, committing suicide,_ _contagion, or having a cat jump over a person’s corpse. Some people believed that babies born with teeth or on Christmas or between Christmas and Epiphany were predisposed to becoming vampires._

Isaac huffed lightly over the cat jumping over the corpse idea and the baby with teeth one. That seems ridiculous.

_While vampires usually do not die of disease or other normal human affliction,_ _and they are indeed often said to have faster-than-normal healing capabilities, there are various methods for their destruction. The most popular of those include a wooden stake through the heart fire, decapitation, and exposure to sunlight. Vampires are often depicted as being repelled by garlic, running water, or Christian implements such as crucifixes and holy water. In some stories, vampires may enter a home only if they have been invited._

Isaac paused again and re-read the paragraph. Vampires can only enter if they have been invited in. Isaac pondered over that sentence. Was that why Stiles hadn’t come inside Deaton’s office because he wasn’t invited in? But the clinic wasn’t exactly a house. It’s just where Deaton worked. He’s sure that he remembered Stiles saying that he can’t come in. Surely, Stiles shoes could have protected him from the shards of glass fallen on the floor.

“Why are you reading about Vampires?” Lydia asked.

Isaac flinched hard and nearly dropped his phone. “Lydia! What the hell?” He chided, trying to calm down his heartbeat. “How do you even sneak up on a werewolf?” He hissed lightly.

“You were so engrossed in your phone,” Lydia shrugged. “It could happen to people like you too. Now tell me why are you reading about vampires?”

“I was just reading,” Isaac shrugged.

“You’re lying,” Lydia rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. “Tell me the truth. Why are you searching about vampires?”

“Listen, don’t laugh at me,” Isaac warned. “But I think there is something wrong with Stiles.”

Lydia raised her eyebrows and stared at Isaac, “You’re suspecting him to be a vampire?”

“I know it’s too farfetched and –“

“I never said it’s farfetched,” Lydia interrupted.

“You believe me?” Isaac asked, looking stunned.

“I mean you’re a werewolf and I’m a Banshee,” Lydia shrugged. “Vampires could also be real.”

“No, it’s just that, Derek said that Vampires are a myth, that there was no proof of their existence,” Isaac sighed. “So, I never really bothered to look into them.”

“Maybe they know how to cover their path and hide their secret better than wolves do,” Lydia suggested. “What did you find though? And what made you think that Stiles is one?”

Isaac had explained to her everything, from his car ride with Stiles, to when he found that he had a lack of heartbeat but he still kept breathing and the fact that Stiles didn’t enter Deaton’s office. And about the scent change in Stiles, which went from Adderall and curly fries to forest and blood.

“But what I don’t understand is, if vampires burn in the sunlight, how is Stiles walking around in town? And Deaton’s office isn’t a house,” Isaac frowned.

“But his office is private property,” Lydia mentioned. “Maybe vampires can’t enter private property. It doesn’t just have to be a house. And he was invited in by my mom and Melissa.” 

“Then what about the sun?”

“The article didn’t really mention that they’d burn in the sun,” Lydia corrected. “It said that it weakens them. And we don’t really know how much of this article is true.”

“But the lack of heartbeat and the sudden change in scent does something right?” Isaac asked.

“It does mean something, but we really can’t say anything until we see him drink blood,” Lydia sighed. “I mean, today he might be smelling of blood and forest because we found a body in the forest, that might be the reason why he smells like that.”

Isaac brushed his hair back, he wondered if he should tell Lydia the thought running in his mind. “There’s another thing,” Isaac muttered. “It’s something that has been bugging me since the day of the Cross-Country meet.”

“What?”

“Boyd had lost control of his wolf that day,” Isaac said and looked at Lydia. He continued when she gestured him to, “And Stiles had controlled his rage. And he did it way better than Derek has ever done.”

“Maybe, cause, Derek is kinda rude and Stiles is sweeter than him,” Lydia suggested.

“No, you’re not understanding, Lydia,” Isaac shook his head. “A human can’t control a werewolves’ rage unless you’re an Anchor. And Stiles’ isn’t Boyd’s Anchor. It’s generally either an Anchor or the Alpha of the pack who control’s a Beta’s rage.”

“What are trying to say?”

“What I’m trying to say is that, if is Stiles is a vampire how did he control a werewolves’ rage?” Isaac asked, impatiently. “And also, why did my instincts tell me that it was better to call Stiles instead of Scott when the Darach was coming to kidnap Deaton? I mean clearly, I should have called Scott, he’s also like me and has more experience and can protect himself.”

“And like I was saying,” Isaac continued. “I’m a hundred per cent sure about this cause this a universal fact, that vampires and werewolves do not get along. And if Stiles is a vampire, how is he doing it then? How did he compel our rage? How did he make me feel so comfortable that I was almost on the verge of crying? I’ve never felt it with Derek but in that one car ride with Stiles. And haven’t you noticed that Stiles has been going around giving orders and telling us what to do? When has that ever happened?” 

Lydia didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. After a few moments, she finally asked him, “What did you feel when you were in his car?”

“I felt like I was talking to an Alpha,” Isaac whispered. "A damn good one that too." 


	5. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! I hope y'all like the new update. We're reaching the climax soon! the lunar eclipse is only one day away! put down your thoughts in the comments!

Lydia is confused. This is one of those rare times, where she isn’t able to understand anything. What is Isaac trying to imply? If vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies, and Stiles is a vampire why did Isaac, who is a werewolf, feel like Stiles is an Alpha? Is that even possible? She bit her lip, trying to understand the situation at hand.

“I’m not understanding what you’re trying to say, Isaac,” Lydia mumbled and shook her head. “If Stiles is a vampire how can your wolf feel like he’s an Alpha? You just said that vampires and werewolves are sworn, enemies.”

“I don’t know, Lydia,” Isaac sighed and glanced at his feet. “I’m not able to understand all of this too. I’m not even sure if Stiles is a vampire because there is no proof of their existence and all the information we have are just based on stories.” He rested his hands on his thigh and looked at her, “But I am damn sure that Stiles doesn’t have a heartbeat making him something inhuman.”

Lydia was worried, there was so much going in town, things just keep piling up on their plate. They’re just teenagers for goodness sake. If what Isaac is saying is true and that Stiles is, in fact, inhuman, what could he be? What supernatural creature doesn’t breathe?

“Have you ever had a discussion with Derek regarding other supernatural creatures?” Lydia asked. “Has he mentioned any other than werewolves and Banshee or Kanima?”

Isaac sighed and closed his eyes, trying to recollect his conversation with Derek about other supernatural creatures. “Well, I remember Derek telling that he hasn’t met many but his mother told him about, witches and warlocks, Kitsunes, Hellhounds, and Druids.”

“Nothing about vampires? And what is a Kitsune?” Lydia frowned.

“I think Kitsune is Japanese for fox, so, I suppose it’d be some kind of werefox,” Isaac shrugged. “But you know, all of this just makes me wonder, what if the Hales don’t know a lot about the other supernatural species. Maybe their knowledge was just surrounding and limited to species related to Lycanthropy. What if vampires are less in number or they know how to stay hidden? It could be possible that the Hales never came across a vampire.”

“But aren’t the Hale Wolves one of the most ancient werewolf families?” Lydia asked.

“Yes, they are,” Isaac nodded. “But what if, like you said, that vampires know how to stay hidden? What if they’re reclusive of other supernatural creatures?”

“These are valid points,” Lydia thought for a few moments before nodding. “But I don’t think we can prove anything if we haven’t seen Stiles drinking human blood. And this also brings me to question, if Stiles was a vampire, why didn’t he tell anyone? I’m sure he would have told Scott. They never keep secrets.”

“Did you just forget that vampires and werewolves are sworn, enemies?” Isaac retorted and raised his eyebrow. “Why would he tell Scott that he is a vampire? Or it could be possible that the person who made him a vampire is still in town and has ordered him to keep quiet about it.”

“I think we’re getting distracted, Isaac,” Lydia sighed and shook her head. “We can’t prove anything if we don’t see him drink blood and pop out fangs from his mouth or have blood-red eyes. Yes, I believe you of the no heartbeat thing but there might be other creatures who don’t have one too. And right now, Stiles isn’t doing anything bad, he’s helping us find the Darach. We have to deal with all of this after the Darach and the Alpha Pack situation is handled.”

Isaac was about to argue but at the same time Ethan had come out of the operation room and turned around to look at them, “Danny is fine now, I’m heading back, my brother is calling. If you guys want to go talk to him, you can now.” And with that Ethan had left the two blondes in the corridor.

Lydia stared at his retreating figure, wondering if he had heard Isaac and her conversation. He was also an Alpha Werewolf with powerful hearing abilities. She panics, had they put Stiles’ life in danger? They should have been more careful and vigilant regarding their surroundings. What if Ethan went and told Deucalion about their conversation? She’s sure that with how much the Alpha Pack have travelled they would have more knowledge about other species than them and the Hales.

>>>

Stiles was almost near the hospital when his phone buzzed and he opened it thinking that Andrea must have found something. But all he saw was a text from an unknown number.

_‘Don’t come back to the hospital. Isaac and Lydia are discussing you possibly being a vampire. – Ethan.’_

Stiles stopped the car and slammed his head on the steering wheel. Why did they have to talk about that? And since when was Isaac so observant? He turned around the Jeep and decided to drive around town, maybe he could find one of the sacrificed bodies. Find some clues if he’s lucky enough.

Stiles doesn’t know how long he drove. He had opened his Jeep window so that he could track one of the dead bodies via the scent of blood and death. He was glad that the roads were empty and that there weren’t many people out on the streets. But there was no scent and sign of dead bodies. Maybe the Darach had hidden the bodies in the Preserve this time. He groaned; he has no interest in going inside the Preserve in the middle of the night.

Nevertheless, he made his way towards the forest, noticing that the Town Committee should increase the number of streetlights on the road that leads to the Preserve and some huge wired boundaries so that those wild animals won’t come onto the road. He recollects the incident that happened on the last day of summer holidays when a deer had run onto the road and ran straight into Lydia’s car.

**Beacon Hills Preserve, 18 th July 2012, Twenty-Three Hundred & Forty-Five Hours. **

Stiles slowed down his Jeep and parked it on one side of the road and got out of it. He was about to pick out his phone to switch on the flashlight when he remembered that he had night-vision eyes. He stepped inside the forest and started making his way around. The eerie silence would have spooked him earlier when he was nothing but a human, but right now, there’s nothing that can scare him.

All he could see everywhere was trees and bushes. He could hear the screeching sounds of the bats and hooting of owls and the slight gush of wind every now and then. But he still couldn’t smell any dead bodies. Well, he isn’t giving up hope right now, the Beacon Hills Preserve was a huge place, covering hundreds of acres of land. 

He decided that instead of walking around he’d rather speed things up and run around, that way he’d be able to cover more land quickly. He started running around, and thanks to his nigh vision eyes he could still see everything properly. He knows that he’s moving like a blur but for him, everything seemed normal. He looked up and saw a snowy white owl slowly hover and fly away from a tree a few metres away from him and spotted a bat eating a beetle.

He came to stop, skidding a little, his instincts were telling him that something is off around this particular area. He took a deep breath in and scrunched his nose. He could smell something foul and rotten. He let the scent guide him until he came to still and found a dead body wrapped around a tree, just like Mr Harris and the other sacrificed people.

He walked up to it and studied it properly. The same markings on the neck, as if they had been choked by a wire and their clothes had been tattered with bloodstained on it. The blood still smells fresh, they might have been killed like an hour ago. He stands up properly, the Darach might have not gone that far by now. This place was deep in the Preserve, it would take at least half an hour to get out of here, forty-five minutes at the max. Unless it could teleport now or has super speed.

Stiles looked around the area, trying to find some footprints or something that might have fallen down. He looked down, squinting his eyes to find the footprints. It was a little difficult but he could see a pair of footprints coming from the West direction. He knelt down and tried measuring it with his hands. It was almost the length from his thumb to his middle finger, maybe size seven shoes. The design of the footprint was also interesting, it looked like boot prints.

Was the Darach a woman?

Stiles wanted to investigate more when he smelt a new scent, well not entirely new but a scent he wants to avoid. Leather jacket, expensive cologne and wolf. Derek Hale. He could hear the breaths and the heartbeat of the wolf. He wasn’t that far away. Stiles stood up and thought about running away, but Derek would hear that. Oh, how he wished to shapeshift into a bat right now. Stiles closed his eyes and thought about how to make his escape.

He decided to screw everything and jump up the huge tree behind him but when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was on the bottom of the ground and everything looked bigger. The dead body looked way too big, he looked around and saw that even the bushed looked big. What had just happened? He looked at hands and gasped, which didn’t sound right, it sounded more like a screech. His didn’t have hands anymore. He had wings.

He was a bat.

He shapeshifted into a bat.

He didn’t even have to concentrate that much. He quickly snapped out his thoughts when he heard the footsteps nearing. He flew up, far from Derek’s eye sight and rested on top of a branch. He saw Derek approaching the body and kneeling down to inspect it. He couldn’t see Derek’s expression from above and having Derek’s back face him. He saw Derek fetch out his phone from his back pocket and calling someone.

“Yeah it’s me,” Derek said when the receiver picked up the call. “I found another body,” he said. “The blood smells fresh. The killer or the Darach whatever that is would have gone by now. All I can smell here is blood, forest and death.”

There was a pause before Derek started talking again. “It smells rotten and foul here. I hope the cops will find it tomorrow. I’ll put in an anonymous tip.”

Derek sighed and got back up, things were really out of his hands right now and he doesn’t like it one bit. This was way worse than the Kanima killings and having Peter roam around like a crazy Alpha. The Alpha Pack were already a pain in the ass, then these murders and there something up with Stiles too. He’s sure that last evening at the library, he didn’t hear Stiles’ heartbeat even for a second. And he knows that Stiles is somewhere in the Preserve right now. He saw his Jeep parked near the entrance of the Preserve.

Derek doesn’t know which problem should he focus on first. The murders, the Alpha Pack or Stiles. Whatever it is, it’s bad. Can’t Beacon Hills have some peace and not be a Beacon too supernatural creatures?!

He looked around trying to sense Stiles anywhere nearby but there was no luck. To be honest, he was a little worried. Entering the Preserve at night all alone that too, was very reckless of the spastic brunette. He just hopes that the Darach or the Alpha Pack haven’t caught Stiles. He sighed and decided to go back to the entrance of the Preserve and wait for Stiles there. Maybe he could find him there (near the Jeep).

Derek walked away from the dead body and following the uneven path back to the main road. He stood by his Camaro under the flickering streetlight and waited for Stiles to show up.

He waited and waited until his patience started running loose. Where the fuck was Stiles? It was nearly one in the morning and there was no sign of him. He hadn’t come back to his Jeep. Derek groaned and decided to call the brunette. He fetched his phone out from his pocket and dialled in Stiles’ number. It took a few moments but Stiles finally picked it up.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked sleepily. “It’s-one am in the morning, Derek.”

“Where are you?” Derek asked impatiently.

“I’m home,” Stiles muttered. “I was sleeping, I have a test tomorrow.”

“Then why is your Jeep parked outside the Preserve?” Derek asked.

“I left it there,”

“Why?”

“There was something wrong with the engine and I had to be somewhere immediately so I left it there,” Stiles answered. “Now, I’ll talk to you later, I need to sleep.” And with that, he cut the call.

Derek pulled the phone away from him and frowned. Stiles Stilinski left his precious Jeep outside the Preserve? He knew that Stiles was outright lying to him but why he doesn’t know. He sighed heavily and opened the door of his Camaro and sat inside. Guess, he’ll deal with Stiles later after the situation in Beacon Hills has calmed down.

>>>

Stiles wanted to strangle Derek. Did that stupid-Henley-wearing-Alpha have to standby his Jeep? Stiles was more than pissed that he had to leave his Jeep at the entrance of the Preserve and fly back home in the form of a bat.

The only thing that made him feel at ease was the feeling of flying. It was brilliant. The cool wind hitting his face and no one there to bother him. He flew back and landed outside his backyard and transformed back into his human (vampire) self. He opened the back door and made his way to his room upstairs.

He lied down on the bed staring at the boring, plain ceiling of his room. They let three more people die tonight. Even after being a vampire, having a more experienced vampire sister and werewolf, Banshee and hunter friends, he wasn’t able to catch the Darach. But now he knew that the Darach was definitely a woman and wears a size seven boots.

How many women in Beacon Hills wear size seven boots? Many perhaps. 

Stiles tossed around on his bed and grunted. Six more people have to die to complete the ritual and the Lunar Eclipse is just a day away. How in the world will they catch the monster? Then there is another problem to worry about, if the Darach does indeed complete the ritual, kills the Alpha Pack and escapes, he’s damn sure that Andrea would force him to take an innocent life, making them both, Hybrids.

He needs to find the person masquerading as a Darach.

>>>

**Stilinski House, 19 th July 2012, Seven Hundred Hours. **

Stiles didn’t sleep at all last night, another one of the cons of being a vampire. He didn’t need to sleep. He had decided to finally get up from his bed and take a shower at around six o’clock in the morning and get ready for school. He had picked out a plain black hoody and dark blue jeans from his wardrobe and quickly wore them. He had realised in the few days he spent as a vampire that he preferred darker shades of clothes now. The bright sky blue and green and the plaids were really irritating his eyes.

He picked up his bag pack and Jeep keys, reminding himself that he would have to go to the Preserve and get his Jeep back and that he might have to run to school (which was no big deal now, courtesy of the vampire speed). He came downstairs and walked towards the main door and spotted the newspaper, _The Beacon Mirror_ , pushed through the letterbox. He picked it up and scanned the entire page, and stopped at the main headline, printed in a huge black font:

**THREE MORE GO MISSING, TOTAL COUNT SHOOTS UP TO 9, SHERIFF SEEKS HELP OF FBI**

  * **Vivian Garcia**



_Three more people have gone missing last evening, taking the death and the missing people count to nine in the past week. The said people who have gone missing are, three doctors working at the Beacon Hills Hospital, Dr Rebecca Hilliard, Dr Raymond Locker and Dr Julie Sanderson respectively._

_Both Dr Locker and Dr Sanderson were said to have been kidnapped from their residence while Dr Hilliard’s car was found abandoned and crashed into a tree at NH 12._

_Dr Locker’s wife, Miranda Locker, who had gone out to the local supermarket had called the Beacon Hills Sheriff County when she came back and saw all the windows of her house shattered and Dr Locker missing. The neighbours of Dr Julie Sanderson had heard her screaming at around seven o’clock in the evening but by the time they arrived, Dr Sanderson was already missing._

_With the current serial killings and sudden disappearances of people, the Beacon Hills Sheriff County has approached the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) to provide with help and overtake these cases. Sheriff County has also imposed a new curfew timing to avoid more killings and kidnappings. They think that Beacon Hills might be dealing with a new serial killer._

_“With the current situation, I am asking the people of the town to please follow the curfew and to not step out of their houses after six o’clock in the evening until the time the serial killer is caught,” said Sheriff Stilinski._

_As the bodies of the three doctors haven’t been found, the citizens of Beacon Hills are requested to follow the curfew and to keep all their doors and windows locked and to not travel alone._

Stiles read the article and sighed heavily. The guilt was eating him up and he felt partially responsible for the death of the three doctors. He noticed that Noah hadn’t returned home, still working and breaking down the case at the police station. Stiles dropped the newspaper back on the floor and made his way outside the house. He decided to quickly run to school and call Andrea once he reached there. He hopes that she had found some new developments.

It took him literally three minutes to reach the school. He noticed that the parking lot was empty and that he might have been the first one to arrive there for the first time that too. He made his way inside the main school building and aimlessly walked through the empty corridors. His first-class today was English. He groaned slightly; he didn’t really like his mornings to begin with Miss Blake’s classes. He felt an odd vibe from her when she first stepped in and now that she had slept with Derek, he absolutely loathed her. He knows it’s childish, maybe Miss Blake could be a really cool and sweet person but she still slept with Derek. He secretly wishes Miss Blake to be the Darach so that he could kill her.

Okay, not a very generous and good thought. Maybe Andrea was rubbing off on him and he hadn’t even realised it.

He stopped outside his English classroom, opened the door and made his way to his designated seat. He had an hour to spare so he decided to call Andrea and ask if she found anything and to also tell her about what he found out last night.

Andrea was quick to pick up the call this time, “I’m so sorry, I’ve had one of my worst nights ever,” she groaned.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, sounding tense. Did she get hurt? Did she find the Darach but got injured while trying to capture it? Did Deucalion double-cross her?

“Can’t tell you over the phone,” she muttered. “Where are you right now?”

“I’m at the school, couldn’t sleep last night. So, I decided to come to school,” Stiles answered.

“I’m on my way,” she said. “Will be there in five minutes, seven tops,” she said and cut the call.

Stiles kept his phone back on his table and waited for Andrea to arrive. This was the first time he noticed the weather outside today, he hadn’t seemed to notice while he was running. The skies were dark grey and fast winds blowing away some of the plastic fallen on the ground and for the leaves to rustle, indicating that a thunderstorm would hit the town either today or tomorrow.

Well, Stiles guess that the storm might hit today considering that fact that tomorrow is the Lunar Eclipse and the Darach might want a full moon to complete the ritual. He could hear a few heartbeats down the corridor, must be the janitors and cleaning staff. He’s somehow glad that he drank from the blood bank last night, he didn’t want to drink any more blood right from the veins. Even if the latter tastes better.

No, Stiles. Do not think about blood right now. There are more pressing situations to handle at the moment.

He tried subduing his bloodlust and sighed heavily when he saw Andrea push open the door to his English class. “We don’t have much time, let’s start with the discussion,” she said and walked up the chair next to Stiles as if she had just walked five steps and not ran from the other side of the city.

She looked the same, sporting a dark grey t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of Nikes and her long, brown hair tied up in a pony.

She sat down on the chair and faced him. “Well, I found two bodies, last night, two out of the three doctors that went missing,” she sighed. “But I couldn’t find the Darach. Found one them in an abandoned mill in the outskirts of the town and the other was tied to up a tree, North of the Preserve.”

“Alright, I found the third body, must have been the West side of the Preserve,” Stiles said, trying to recollect from which direction had he entered and where exactly he found the third body. “But I also found something else. The Darach is a woman, how did I come to this conclusion? Two words, boot prints. They’re a size seven boots.”

“A woman?” Andrea muttered. “Are you sure?”

“Yup, hundred per cent,” Stiles nodded.

“Well, that narrows the field down,” Andrea whispered. “Do you suspect anyone?”

Stiles pauses for a second, does he suspect anyone? He doesn’t know. There are thirty thousand people living in Beacon Hills, five hundred thousand in Beacon County. It could literally be anyone. He wished it was Jennifer Blake but wishing and suspecting are two different terms.

He shook his head. “There are so many women here with size seven shoes. What’s your size?”

“Varies between seven and eight,” Andrea shrugged.

“See,” Stiles cocked his head. “It still won’t help us much until we figure out its disguise. It must be masquerading around as someone here.”

“I don’t think we can do much until the Siphoner arrives,” Andrea sighed and looked down at her feet.

“We can’t let that happen,” Stiles argues, a frown appearing on his face. “We can’t let three more people die.”

Andrea didn’t say anything. She kept quiet, her eyes scanning the tiles as if she was thinking something. Stiles wanted to know what she was thinking but was a little worried that she might not like it. “What are you thinking about?” He asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Why don’t you read it? We’re vampires,” she shrugged and looked up at him. “Everything is an open book to us.”

Stiles gulped and decided to divulge into his sister’s mind. It’s about time he dives in and sees what’s going around in her mind. He closed his eyes and let her thoughts consume him.

_If the Darach is indeed a woman, then maybe we could be closer catching it. I remember reading Kali’s thoughts the first time I met her. She was thinking about the time she had killed her entire pack to become an Alpha, except one._

_She left one of them to die peacefully, letting that person bleed out instead of just clawing at their chest. What if, that person that Kali didn’t kill all those years ago is still alive and has become the Darach now? She must have not known that that person is a Druid._

Stiles opened his eyes and gasped, staring at Andrea. Could that be possible? That the Darach causing havoc in town was the previous Emissary of Kali’s pack?

“It could be,” Andrea whispered and shrugged lightly.

“Do, you think that Kali would remember her ex Emissary’s face?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t think so, otherwise the Alpha Pack would have found her and killed her by now,” Andrea shook her head. “I’m not even sure of my own theory. It is just a possibility.”

“What do we do now? Could you talk to Kali about this?” Stiles whispered.

“I can, I’ll go to the Alpha Pack’s base and ask her,” Andrea nodded. “She might get pissed cause I’ve asked her this quite a few times now. But it’s not like she can kill me, I’m immortal.” She stood up from the chair and walked up to the door. “Students have started to arrive, I’ll text you if I get any new developments.”

Stiles nodded and watched her leave the room. He really wishes that this theory is true, at least this way they’re a few steps closer to solve the problem.

>>>

Andrea had just turned the corner when she bumped into someone. She hadn’t been paying attention as to where she was walking and her surroundings. The person who bumped into her had fallen down, their books and papers have fallen all over the corridor. She looked down to see a strawberry blonde girl, wearing a plain black top and a checked skirt, groaning lightly. It was that Banshee friend of Stiles. Lydia Martin. 

“Can’t you see where you’re going?” Lydia snapped and looked up at Andrea. She pauses for a few seconds, recollecting her thoughts, thinking whether she had she seen Andrea before.

Andrea had ignored Lydia’s comment and knelt to help the blonde in picking up the fallen books and papers when her eyes landed on a piece of paper that had a sketch of a tree. She picked up the paper and inspected it. It was a very detailed sketch.

“Excuse me? Who are you? I’ve never seen you in this school,” Lydia asked, waving her hand in front of Andrea.

“I’m not from this school,” Andrea muttered, still staring at the sketch. She knows she had seen this somewhere before too.

Lydia had snatched the paper from Andrea’s clutches and stood up, brushing her skirt and stuffing the sketch in her bag. “I asked you something, who are you? Why do you look so familiar?”

“I’ve been around town a lot,” Andrea said and stood up, she towered over Lydia’s 5’3 frame. “Did you draw that sketch?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“Yes,” Lydia answered curtly. “But you still haven’t answered my question, who are you?”

“I’m Laurel,” Andrea lied. “What is that tree called? Where did you see it?”

“It’s just a random tree,” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“It’s not a random tree,” Andrea muttered.

“What was that?” Lydia asked as she couldn’t hear what Andrea (Laurel) said.

“Never mind,” Andrea said and started walking away from Lydia. She knew her answer will be found in the Preserve.

>>>

Lydia stared at the retreating figure of the girl who bumped into her. What was her name? Laura? Laurie? When she crashed into the brunette, she could sense very odd and negative energy radiating from her. A thirst for revenge. Lydia also couldn’t understand why that girl kept asking her about the sketch. It was just a random tree, right?

Lydia turned around and decided to continue her way down the corridor and enter her English class. To her surprise, she wasn’t the first one to have reached school today. Stiles was already sitting by his seat, staring at the table, his forehead resting against his hands. That was odd, she hadn’t seen Stiles’ old blue Jeep in the school’s parking lot.

Lydia walked up to him and sat beside him; she still remembers the conversation she had with Isaac last night about Stiles possibly being a vampire.

“Good morning, Lydia,” Stiles muttered and looked up at her.

“How did you know it was me?” Lydia asked and looked at him suspiciously, the thoughts about vampires coming back in her mind. Unknown to her was that Stiles was currently reading her mind.

“You always sit next to me in English,” Stiles said bluntly.

“Right,” she mumbled and pulled out her phone from her bag. She waited for Stiles to continue the conversation but it didn’t look he would continue it. Stiles was busy staring at the table, looking deep in his thoughts. “Where did you go last night?” Lydia asked, not looking away from her phone screen.

“Dad called, it was something important,” Stiles sighed.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, we sorted it out,”

“Did you read the newspaper?” She asked, trying to change the topic.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded and looked at Lydia. “Three teachers are going to die tonight and there nothing we can about it. We don’t know who she’s going to target next or what she looks like.”

“She?” Lydia frowned. “How do you know it is a woman?” She asked, straightening up her back and staring at Stiles.

Stiles cursed mentally at himself, “Intuition,” he shrugged off.

“Stiles!” Lydia snapped, losing her temper. “Stop lying. You said ‘she’ twice and what kind of intuition? Why didn’t you tell us that you felt that way?” She asked, leaning towards him.

“It’s just my gut feeling,” Stiles scowled and gripped the table tightly. “Stop reading into it.” He’s not liking Lydia’s condescending tone and her questioning him for the decisions that he took. 

“Stiles-“

“Lydia, shut up!” Stiles bellowed, breaking a piece of his table, making Lydia flinch away.

Lydia was stunned into silence. Stiles had never yelled at her. Not once. He had always treated her with respect and as a woman. It made sense, she was his first love and all, he had a crush on her for ages. She had flinched and moved away when Stiles broke a piece of the table. Isaac was right, there was something wrong with Stiles. He was definitely not human anymore. There is no way that a human would have broken a piece of that table with just his bare hands.

Stiles took a deep breath and stood up. He took his bag and left the classroom, not sparing even a side-eye glance at Lydia.

Lydia gulped when she saw Stiles slam the classroom door shut behind him. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed, calming her heartbeat. She had never seen Stiles ever been this mad? Was it something that she said? Had she offended him in some way?

She had just realised that her phone was tightly clutched in her hand. She needs to talk to Isaac.

>>>

Stiles had slammed the door shut and strode down the corridor towards the boy’s washroom. He pushed open the door and threw his bag to the floor. What was wrong with him? He never had any rage issues before? This was the same thing that happened with Derek at the library. He had lost his temper back then too.

If this is his wolf acting out, not liking that others are questioning his decisions then he really needs to know how to control it. He can’t go on living by always yelling at people every time they question him. But somehow, he didn’t feel sorry for yelling at Lydia, he did feel sorry for making her flinch away but not for yelling at her. Something inside him, maybe his untriggered wolf, didn’t like the tone she used to address him. And her thoughts had annoyed him too.

He leaned on the sinks and stared at his reflection. If anyone else was looked at him right now, they wouldn’t notice any difference. Stiles still looked the same except that he was paler now and his jaw hard hardened and his cheekbones were more visible now.

Stiles had opened the tap and splashed some water on his face. He needs to ask Andrea how she had controlled her anger issues. She always seemed calm and collected. He closed the tap, took a few deep breaths, picked up his bag and left the washroom.

He wasn’t interested in facing Lydia again and listening to her ramble on about why he should have told them about his intuitions and questioning him about how he found out that the Darach was a woman. He decided to go down the school library and pretend like he was reading a book.

Stiles made his way upstairs and opened the door to the library, and walked in, ignoring the strange look that the librarian had given him. He walked up to the English literature section, picked out a random book and sat down at a table. He opened the book, eyes staring at the old pages, flipping from time to time so that the librarian wouldn’t suspect him.

He had spent the next twenty-five minutes in the library just staring at the pages, while his mind kept thinking about how he could protect the teachers from being ritually sacrificed. And he came up with zero solutions. He couldn’t protect every damn teacher in this town. Unless he compelled them all to stay in one place.

He blinked a few times and looked up from his book, yeah, he could do that. He could compel every teacher to stay in school. The Darach would come looking for it and then Andrea and he could ambush her and then all Stiles has to do is slash her head off.

He got up from his seat, and left the library, not bothering to keep the book back in the shelf. He made his way back towards his English class. Many students had already arrived and were walking down the corridors, standing by their lockers and talking amongst each other. Stiles entered the classroom again and noticed the other students and Lydia look up at him. She straightened herself again, eyes glancing towards Isaac who sat diagonal to her.

Fools, Stiles thought. He could hear their thoughts and made his way back to his broken table. He sat down and didn’t bother to talk to anyone else. Just waiting for the lunch break so that he could start compelling the teachers.

Miss Blake had entered the class just a few moments after he did. Always on time and wearing her usual outfit. A full sleeve top and a pencil skirt, and really uncomfortable looking heels. Stiles can’t believe that he would have to protect her too. Could he let the Darach kidnap this one? No, that’s not very moral of him. He’s a vampire, but he’s not evil.

“Alright class,” Jennifer addressed the class. “We are going to start a new lesson today, it’s the book Beloved by Toni Morrison,” she said and picked up a red paperback book with ‘Beloved’ written on it in a golden and cursive font. “This book deals with a great account of- what happened to your table, Mr Stilinski?” She asked as she was walking around in the class and stopped by his table.

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “Someone seems to have broken it.”

“Well, I will have to report that to the administration and have it replaced,” she sighed and was about to continue talking about the book when she got interrupted. There was a knock on the door and Stiles’ dad had walked in with another officer. “Is there a problem, Sheriff?” Jennifer asked kindly.

“I apologise, Miss Blake,” Noah sighed. “But I’m here on some official business. I would like to talk to my son, Stiles.” Stiles frowned when he heard his name being mentioned. What had he done now?

“Sure,” Jennifer nodded and looked at Stiles. “Stiles, you could accompany the Sheriff outside. Please ask your classmates about the things you will miss in class today.”

Stiles stood up, picked up his bag and followed his dad outside the classroom. He followed his bad to the end of the corridor and finally asked, “What happened? What’s the official business?”

“Look, son, I don’t how to say this,” Noah sighed and pursed his lips. “We found two bodies, earlier this morning. Around at four o’clock in the morning in the Preserve. And- we also found your Jeep parked outside the Preserve today. What were you doing in the roaming about in the Preserve? You know that there are murders and kidnappings happening around in town?”

“My car wasn’t working, so I ditched it there,” Stiles said, he didn’t like lying to Noah, he was his father after all (adoptive). “I haven’t been harmed in any way if you’re wondering about that.”

“No, that’s not the only problem,” Noah shook his head. “Stiles, we found three different sets of footprints near one of the bodies. They’re all different. And one of them matches your foot size. Now, I don’t suspect you but there are others in the department who might-“

“They think I’m the crazy murderer walking around town? Just because my car was parked outside the Preserve and the shoe size matches mine?” Stiles interrupted. How thick can people get? Stiles had clenched his fists, trying not to blast off on his dad. “I didn’t kill anyone. Dad, you know me. Why would I kill any of those people? I don’t even know them!”

“I know, Stiles,” Noah said and tried to keep the situation cool. “What were you doing near the Preserve? Just tell me that.”

“I was with her,” Stiles lied. “I was just showing her the town, you know.”

“Your-“

“Andrea, that’s her name,” Stiles sighed. “I was with her; you can ask her.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Noah shook his head. “I’ll convince everyone at the station about your situation. I’m sorry for asking you about this. It’s just that with almost ten bodies, and no clues about this serial killer, I just don’t know what to do. I’ve tried everything I know, that I’ve learnt but things don’t seem to add up.”

“It’s okay, Dad,” Stiles sighed. “Wait,” Stiles frowned. “Ten dead bodies? Who else died?”

Noah sighed, “There was this man maybe in his late thirties found dead outside a bar. His body was found in the back alleyway.”

“How did he die?” Stiles asked. Why would the Darach kill four people now? The ritual said only three in a set.

“I shouldn’t be telling you all of this,” Noah shook his head. “Go back to your class.” He said and was about to walk back towards the other officer but Stiles held his hand.

“Tell me, Dad,” Stiles demanded and unknowingly compelled his dad. His hazel brown eyes had dilated and Noah had started talking immediately.

“The post mortem report came in and the doctors at the forensic lab said that there was no single drop of blood left in that man. It was all dried out.”

Blood sucked out? Stiles mentally rolled his eyes, seems like Andrea had forgotten to mention this to him. She killed someone last night. Why? He has no idea.

“Thanks, Dad,” Stiles muttered. “You can go now.”

After Noah and the other officer had left the school, Stiles groaned and decided to text Andrea. He fetched out his phone and dropped her a message.

_‘Why didn’t you tell me about the incident outside the bar?’_

The reply was instant. _‘He deserved it.’_

Stiles knew that there was no use of arguing with her and returned back to his English class. He had teachers to compel.


	6. The Nemeton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I hope you guys enjoy this update! Dropdown your thoughts! please ignore the grammatical errors. I will edit them soon.

**Beacon Hills Preserve, 19 th July 2012, Twelve Hundred Hours. **

Andrea has been walking around in the woods for almost two hours now, in search of a very specific tree. The Nemeton. If it wasn’t for the McCall Banshee, Lydia Martin, Andrea would have never known that there was a Nemeton in the town. She remembers the things her Gran had told her about a Nemeton.

_‘A Nemeton is a magical tree stump, a sacred space used by Druids for various rituals.’_

“Ah!” Andrea yelped and fell on the wet grassy, muddy ground. She groaned and rubbed her elbow and stood up. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the road ahead. What had she tripped on? She looked down and saw a huge, long root and an old tree stump.

Andrea stared at it before kneeling to touch it, running her hand along the old wooded lines. This is it, she thought. This is the Nemeton. She wonders how she hadn’t spotted such a huge tree stump before? She’s sure that she has been around in the Preserve more than any normal Beacon Hills resident. She stood up straight, brushed off the dirt from her clothes and fetched her phone from her jeans pocket and dropped a text to Kali and Stiles.

_‘Meet me in the Preserve. Bring Ennis and Duke with you. Will give you the coordinates to the location. I may have a lead.’_

Now, all she had to do was wait for them.

>>>

There were times when Stiles wished he had the power to make time go faster. This was one of those times. He had hoped that after Mr Harris’ death, the Chemistry classes would stop but the substitute teacher was rather strict and he didn’t want to compel the poor man right now, in front of the wolves (Scott and Isaac).

Stiles had decided that he won’t sit in his usual seat which was right behind Scott in the laboratory but a little further in the back. He was sitting next to some girl named Susan. She was pretty, he wonders how he hadn’t noticed till now. Her dark black eyes matched with her jet-black hair. She was so focused on taking down the notes that didn’t notice Stiles’ gaze on her. She unconsciously rolled her sleeves up, causing her bandage to rip.

Stiles immediately moved away from her and looked straight at the board. The smell of the blood hitting his nose. The cut was still fresh, long and was right above Susan’s elbow. The scent of her blood was good but Stiles knew better. He immediately stopped breathing and pretended to ignore her. He was really glad that she quickly pressed the bandage back up. He wasn’t interested in a bloodbath right now.

He glanced at his wristwatch and thought, just a few more minutes and then he can start compelling all the teachers. He looked around the class trying to read their thoughts. Most of the kids in the class thought about the lunch break or meeting with their friends after school. It was surprising to see Scott think about something that wasn’t related to Allison. He was thinking about his conversation with Deaton when he saved him last night from the bank vault.

So, Scott knows that he has the potential to be a True Alpha. Too sad, he won’t ever be a one. Andrea wouldn’t let it happen. And now, even Stiles won’t let it happen. This was the only way Scott could be protected from Deucalion. Or at least that’s what Stiles is trying to make himself believe. It’s got nothing to do with power.

He moved his gaze away from Scott and looked at Isaac and Lydia, who were obviously sitting together. Definitely talking about Stiles’ being a vampire or some other creature. He’s not at all interested in listening to their theories. They’re late anyway, he’ll be a Hybrid tomorrow and there’s nothing that can stop it. 

He wonders how his first transformation; his first full moon will be like. Would it be like Scott’s? Would it be much worse? He knows that all Cursed Wolves have the ability to transform into a full wolf but how does it work? Will it be painful?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the school bell rang, indicating that the class is over and it was lunch break now. Stiles slowly pulled his bag pack from the floor and put his books back in it. He waited for all the students to leave and keeping an eye out for the substitute teacher.

“Hey, Stiles!” Scott called over from the entrance to the classroom. “Aren’t you coming?” He asked, Lydia, Allison and Isaac standing beside him.

“Go ahead, I’ll join you in a few minutes,” Stiles said and stood up from his seat. “I have some doubts regarding today’s lesson.”

“Alright dude, see you out at the benches,” Scott nodded and left the classroom with the others. Thank god! Stiles’ didn’t want Lydia and Isaac anywhere near him. They were becoming a pain in the ass now.

Stiles walked up to the teacher’s table and rolled up the right side of his sleeves. He smiled at the substitute teacher and cleared his throat to gain their attention. The teacher looked up at Stiles and smiled, “Yes, Mr Stilinski? You have some questions regarding the class?”

“Actually,” Stiles started and leaned closer, making sure to keep eye contact. “I need you to listen to me very carefully. You will not leave the school until I tell you to, do you understand?” He ordered, his hazel brown eyes dilating.

“I understand,” said the teacher.

“Good,” Stiles stated and left the classroom, making his way towards the staff room. Time to start compelling the teachers. He quickly made his way to the staff room, pushing past the other students. He passed by Ethan and Aiden in the corridor who were standing by their lockers and smirking at him. Idiots, Stiles thought and continued down the path.

“Hey watch where you’re going, asshole,” one of the guys, whom Stiles had bumped into snapped. Stiles didn’t pay any heed to the weak boy who couldn’t even take a bump to the shoulder. “Hey, I’m talking to you, Bilinski!” The guy yelled again, this time grabbing hold of Stiles’ wrist.

Not a good move. At least for the other boy because Stiles had twisted away from the grip and grabbed the boy’s head and pushed him up against a locker. The students walking by the corridor had stopped and were now interested in seeing what was about to go down.

“Mind your tone,” Stiles spat and released the boy. “Can’t take a bump to the shoulder, bitch?” He snapped.

The other boy looked shocked and terrified; Stiles couldn’t read from his expression but he could understand by reading his thoughts. The boy wondered how, Stiles Stilinski, who couldn’t even hurt a fly had all of a sudden become strong. He could feel the throbbing pain on his head after Stiles had banged him up against it and gripped his hair tightly.

Stiles had turned to look at the rest of the students. “What are you lot looking at? Get out of here!” He yelled and continued making his way down the corridor towards the staff room. He really needs to get a grip on his emotions right now.

He stopped outside the staff room, took a deep breath in and pushed open the door. He walked inside and made his way towards the History teacher, Mrs Jones as she was sitting closest to the door. He pulled up the chair in front of Mrs Jones and sat down.

Mrs Jones looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, “Do you need anything Mr Stilinski?” She asked, sarcasm dripping in her tone. She wasn’t really fond of Stiles, it’s true that he was intelligent but he was also very hyperactive and she didn’t really appreciate his sarcasm. 

Stiles contemplated whether he should let her die considering her sarcastic comment but he didn’t want the Darach to complete the sacrifice. “As a matter of fact, yes, I do,” he said bluntly. “You will not leave the staff room after school until I tell you to. If anyone asks, you tell them that you have some important work to finish. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Mrs Jones nodded.

Stiles got up from the chair and quickly started compelling the other teachers. Coach Finstock wasn’t in the staff room, so he went down to the changing rooms of the school’s Lacrosse team and found the Coach in his office. It wasn’t too hard compelling him; Stiles had told Coach to stay in the staff room with the other teachers. Now, the only one missing was Jennifer Blake.

Stiles searched the entire building for her, the classrooms, the staff room again, the library but he couldn’t find Miss Blake anywhere. Has the Darach captured already? In broad daylight?

He was making his way towards the entrance of the school when he smelt it. A mix between vanilla and a strong cologne, leather jacket and wolf. Stiles immediately knew that Derek was somewhere nearby and probably with Miss Blake. He rolled his eyes and followed their scent, making sure to not be seen by either of them. He hid behind a tree and eavesdropped on their conversation. Guess having no heartbeat has a few perks, no supernatural being can hear you come.

“I need to go now,” Derek said. “Just please take care of yourself and thank you again for-for saving me.”

“I’ll be careful, yeah,” Jennifer nodded. “And thanks for telling me about the situation.”

“Sure,” Derek said. 

There was a short moment of silence. Stiles could hear the footsteps retreating. He peeped from behind the tree and saw that it was only Jennifer standing there now. He waited for a few seconds, letting Jennifer walk back up the stairs. He quickly crept out of his hiding place and followed behind her, making sure to not make a sound.

Wait? Why was he acting like Miss Blake was a prey? Like he’s out on a hunt?

Stiles shook his head and cleared his throat and called out, “Miss Blake!”

Jennifer immediately turned around and frowned a little when she spotted Stiles walking towards her. “Yes, Stiles?” She asked, faking a smile.

Stiles stopped and stood a good two feet away from her. He wasn’t his usual awkward self today, he looked more serious. His hands were clutching the straps of his bag pack and he seemed a lot paler, she noted. “Miss Blake, you will not leave the staff room, today, after school, your life could be in danger, do you understand?” He said.

“What?” Jennifer frowned, blinking her eyes. “What are you talking about? Who is after me?”

Now, Stiles blinked looking confused, why isn’t she getting compelled? Why isn’t she nodding her head as the other teachers did? Why isn’t his mind compulsion working?

“Stiles? Stiles?” Jennifer called out and waved her hand in front of his face. “Are you there? You looked like you where lost in your thoughts.”

“Huh?” Stiles questioned and continued staring at her.

“You said that my life is in danger,” Jennifer repeated. “Want to tell me, who’s after me? Or why they’re after me?” She asked and crossed her arms. “Have I done something to provoke them?”

“Um, I cannot provide you with more information,” Stiles muttered and shook his head. “But you need to stay inside.”

“Has this-has this got anything to do with the _rogue wolves_?” She whispered the last part.

“What?” Stiles asked. Now Stiles was definitely confused. How did she know about the wolves? And how did she know that he was involved? Does she know about Scott and the others being involved in this too?

“Well, your friends with Scott McCall and you know Derek Hale, don’t you?” Jennifer asked.

“Who told you about the wolves?” Stiles asked.

“Derek told me,” Jennifer said, a look of concern appearing on her face. “He thinks I need to be careful now.”

“He’s right,” Stiles sighed, nodding his head. “Just stay in the school grounds, don’t go anywhere alone.”

“Alright,” Jennifer nodded and made her way back to the school building.

Stiles stared at Jennifer’s retreating figure and focused on using his telepathic powers to try reading her mind but there seemed to have been a thick wall that bounced him off. A protective shield. He wasn’t able to penetrate her thoughts. Something was definitely odd, why couldn’t Stiles’ compel her or read her mind? Why did Derek indulge her in the existence of werewolves? Shouldn’t the supernatural world be kept a secret from mere humans?

Stiles knows damn well that Derek would have never indulged Stiles in this secret supernatural stuff if Scott wasn’t his best friend. Then why involve Jennifer?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his phone buzz, he quickly fetched out his phone and saw a message from Andrea asking him to meet her in the Preserve. Well, he has the grades and the attendance to skip school for a day and he needs to pick up his Jeep too.

Stiles quickly turned around and left the school grounds, making sure that he was away from the CCTVs before making a quick run towards the Preserve. It took him barely five minutes to reach the Preserve. He followed the coordinates his sister had provided him with and made his way down the muddy ground.

He could already hear the heartbeats and the intakes of breath coming from the Preserve and the smell of wolves. He followed the sound of the heartbeats and came into a clearing where he spotted his sister, Andrea with three members of the Alpha Pack, Deucalion, Ennis and Kali. They were standing by an old tree stump, muttering something between each other.

“Ah, there you are,” Andrea sighed and looked towards Stiles’ direction.

“Finally,” remarked Kali as she rolled her eyes. She and Ennis were standing right next to Deucalion who was leaning on his blind stick.

Stiles came forward, stood next to Andrea and stared at the three Alphas warily. What the hell was going on? “Why did you bring us all here?” He asked.

“Do you know what this is?” Andrea asked and pointed at the huge, old tree stump.

Stiles looked down at it and shook his head. “It’s an old tree stump, what about it?”

“It’s not just an old tree stump, Mr King,” Deucalion said. “That is a Nemeton. It’s a sacred place used by Druids for rituals,” there was a moment of silence after what Deucalion said and Stiles didn’t know what to feel as he was referred as ‘Mr King’. “The Druids picked a large, older tree in a grove to represent the centre of the world. Many also believe that cutting the ‘world tree’ would bring severe problems like plague, fire, floods, strife,” Deucalion continued. “Death and destruction of all kind, to surrounding villages. There are seven Nemetas in the world, one in Greenland, Northern Africa, France, China, Siberia, Brazil and here in California.”

“The Nemeton is like a magnet, it draws supernatural creatures to itself like a-“

“Beacon,” Stiles whispered.

“Yes,” Andrea nodded.

“But I remember very well that this one,” Kali pointed towards the stump they were standing by. “Was cut down sometime during World War 2.”

“That is correct,” Andrea assured. “However, with the recent murders that are happening around in town, the blood sacrifices that are being made, it is clear that the Darach is taking the power from the Nemeton by tapping into the Telluric Currents.”

“What current?” Stiles frowned.

“A Telluric Current is a geomagnetic energy field that carries a frequency. They are also a source of power which can be used by those who know how to manipulate it,” Deucalion answered.

“I don’t understand,” Stiles shook his head. “What does a Telluric Current do? How do you tap into it? And what does the tree have to do with all of this?”

Andrea sighed, “Let me explain,” she said. “The nine blood sacrifices that the Darach has made till now, all have been around the areas from where the Telluric Currents pass by. She’s making sacrifices to the Nemeton and then using the currents to obtain supernatural abilities by being in sync with them.”

“Alright that makes sense,” Stiles nodded. “So, do these currents only pass by places that have a Nemeton?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Deucalion stated.

“Now, this brings us to the next questions,” Andrea said and looked at Kali. “I know that I’ve asked you this before,” she pointed out. “But, Kali, did you kill everyone from your old pack?”

“How many times will I tell you?” Kali snapped, her toes twitching. Stiles wonders if she didn’t know the concept of shoes. “I killed everyone!”

“Don’t lie, Kali,” Andrea insisted, noticing the twitch in her body and the spike in her heartbeat.

“She’s right,” Stiles said and cocked his head towards Andrea. “Your heartbeat is increasing. You know that you can never lie to a vampire. Tell us, who did you let go that day?”

Kali looked at Deucalion and Ennis and then back at the vampire twins. She remembers that she killed everyone from her pack on Deucalion’s orders so that she could gain all their power. All except…one woman. She pitted her after seeing her mauled face and left her to die slowly in the Preserve.

“Yes, exactly,” Stiles whispered. “Who was that woman whom you left here to die?”

“Julia,” Kali muttered, breathing heavily. “Julia Baccari. I think she might have been the Emissary of my previous pack.”

“So, you’re saying that this Julia is the Darach?” Ennis, who spoke for the first time in the last half an hour asked. “

“I believe this theory,” Stiles sighed. “Isaac faced the Darach last night and he said that its face was mauled. It cannot be a coincidence. She’s out there gaining the power to kill you all.”

“And she’s going to fail, terribly,” Deucalion smirked folding his blind stick. He moved towards the twins, the smirk not wavering from his lips and stood in front of them. “We will kill her, together,” he whispered and extended his right hand.

“My brother will kill her,” Andrea corrected. “Her death is written on his hands.”

“Of course, darling,” he chuckled and cocked his head. Andrea clenched her jaw but nevertheless shook hands with him. He then turned over to Stiles, “I knew there was something odd about you,” he remarked. “Took me a while to guess that you’re one of the Cursed ones. If only your sister hadn’t shown up,” he chuckled.

Stiles didn’t say anything. He wonders what Deucalion’s eyes look like behind those glasses and how a blind Alpha became the Demon Wolf.

“What is your real name?” Deucalion asked.

“Genim. Genim King,” Stiles said, extending his arm to shake hands with Deucalion.

“I have a feeling that we’re going to be allies, one day,” he smirked. “Genim.”

“Aren’t we already, allies?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrow.

Deucalion laughed and nodded, “You’re right. We already are.”

>>>

After the Alpha Pack had left and Stiles was sure that they were out of hearing range, he spoke up, “Deucalion’s mind…,” he muttered, thinking about the conversation they just had. “He knows how to keep his thoughts neutral. I couldn’t get a proper read on him. I still don’t know if he’d be true to his word.”

“Hmm, he knows that we’re mind readers,” Andrea agreed. “Deucalion could be very manipulative. And I know for a fact that he’s clever and intelligent.”

“I feel like there is a ‘but’ after this sentence,” Stiles frowned, squinting his eyes.

“But,” Andrea rolled her eyes. “I’ve heard a lot about him from Gran. She says he’s good. It’s just that he’s lost his mind in the quest for the perfect pack.”

“Is that the only reason?” Stiles questioned, raising his eyebrow. “Or do you have a crush on him? Don’t deny it, sister. I heard your thoughts when he was talking about the Nemeton.”

“C’mon, he’s British and he is hot,” Andrea argued, a smirk appearing on her face.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I wonder what his eyes look like,” he said changing the subject. “And how does one become a Demon Wolf with no eyesight? He’s like Daredevil.”

Andrea laughed, “You actually think he’s blind?”

“Is he not?”

“Only partially,”

“What does that mean?” Stiles asked. “He’s blind from one eye?”

“He’s blind in his human form,” Andrea explained. “But his wolf can see.”

Now, this came as a shock for Stiles. He hadn’t expected the Demon Wolf to be partially blind. That means Deucalion was always in his wolf form and the others just believed him to be a blind Alpha and underestimated him. “Son of a bitch,” Stiles cursed.

Andrea chuckled lightly at Stiles’ reaction, she too was very impressed with the Demon Wolf, hence why she chose his side over the Hale-McCall Pack. She prefers being on the winning team.

“Let’s come back to the important topic,” she said, snapping Stiles’ thoughts about the Alpha Pack. “We still need to catch the Darach and we need to know who’s going to be the next kill.”

“Well, I compelled every teacher in school to stay back in the staff room after the school’s over,” Stiles mentioned. “That way we keep an eye out on all of them. The Darach will have to go through us before she gets a hold on her new victims.”

“Great,” she grinned. “I’ll come by after school and we can guard the- what happened?” She asked when she noticed the confused and grim look on her brother’s face. “Why do you look so dull? Your idea is great, we can catch it now.”

“Earlier today,” Stiles started, recollecting his memories. “When I was compelling the teachers. I-ugh- I couldn’t compel Miss Blake. When I tried, she blinked and asked me why? I had to lie back then.”

“What do you mean?” she frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. “Vampire compulsion always works on humans.”

“But it doesn’t work on supernatural creatures does it?” Stiles asked. “It doesn’t work on witches or werewolves, you said that yourself.”

“Yes, I remember,” she muttered. “You think she could be a supernatural creature?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged, shaking his head. “Maybe she’s a singer, who knows?”

“Singer?”

“Edward couldn’t read Bella’s thoughts,” Stiles explained.

“You’re basing your theory out of Twilight?!” Andrea exclaimed, anger and frustration visible in her tone. “Where vampires sparkle in the sun? And has so many character flaws?”

“Alright, not my best call,” Stiles defended himself, raising his hands up in the air slightly. “Nevertheless, I couldn’t compel her neither could I read her mind. It was like, her thoughts were protected from mind invaders,” he said, moving away from her and kicking the mud. “And,” he added, turning around. “She knows about the wolves in town. She said that Derek told her and asked her to be careful.”

“What?” Andrea frowned. “He got a human involved?”

“You’re not understanding,” Stiles said, gesturing his hands in a cross. “Derek would never get a human involved in all of this. I got involved because of Scott, this, this is totally new.”

Andrea didn’t say anything. She was still processing everything that Stiles had mentioned in the last five minutes. A human that could block a vampire’s compulsion and his telepathic powers? Impossible. They could resist compulsion if they were taking Vervain regularly or had Vervain on their body but resisting telepathy? That was unheard of…unless the human wasn’t actually a human.

Could Jennifer Blake be the Darach?

“Do you think she’s the Darach?” Stiles whispered, looking at Andrea. “She came around the same time when the murders started. She looks like she could be 5’6, exactly the height Isaac mentioned after he fought her and the boot print, I found in the Preserve could fit her.”

“Well, I think she is,” an unknown voice spoke up. Both the vampires immediately turned around and found a man leaning next to a tree. A smirk on his lips, hair pushed back, wearing a grey V-neck shirt and dark jeans.

Peter Hale. Stiles groaned internally. 


	7. No Loopholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back!! Sorry for the late update. My laptop had stopped working for a while and I finally got a new battery.   
> I hope y'all enjoy the chapter, it's going to get bloody.

In the blink of an eye, Andrea had moved away from where she stood and had pushed Peter up to a tree, her hand gripped tightly around Peter’s neck, choking him. “Fool,” she spat, increasing the pressure on his throat. “Eavesdropping on someone’s conversation, knowing very well that you cannot outrun either of us,” she said smoothly, gritting her teeth. “Very foolish, indeed, mutt.”

Although Stiles enjoyed watching Peter Hale’s face turn pink due to lack of blood flow, and the asshole kind of deserved it, he couldn’t let his sister kill the man. At least not yet. “Andrea, let him go,” Stiles ordered firmly.

Andrea didn’t pay him any heed and continued to strengthen her hold on Peter, raising him above the ground. Her eyes had gone black, the veins were visible under her eyes and the fangs coming out. Peter didn’t seem much phased and his thoughts remained calm and collected. Perhaps, he had a death wish. Nevertheless, Stiles ran up to Andrea and ripped her hand away from Peter’s throat, letting him fall down on the ground.

Furious, she turned over to look at him and hissed. Stiles didn’t hold back either, he too, let his vampire out and hissed back at her. They stared at each other for a few moments, waiting to see which one of them would back down first. One thing he learnt about vampires is that all of them have this ridiculous need to be dominating. Stiles let out a low a growl, his talons coming out from his hand and squaring up his shoulder.

Andrea smirked and raised her eyebrow, looking amused. She took a step back and closed her eyes and then opened them quickly. Her eyes went from pitch black to the normal pale blue ones. The veins and fangs had disappeared too. “Interesting,” she said. “But don’t be fooled, brother. I’m letting you win this one.”

Stiles ignored her comment and took a deep breathe, regaining his human side again. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at Peter, who was touching his neck and coughing lightly. “What are you doing here, Peter? How did you find us?”

“Wow,” Peter coughed and stood up straight. “And I thought Talia and I had problems,” he snickered sarcastically. “You two are much worse.”

“Answer the bloody question,” Andrea snapped. “What are you doing here? How did you even sneak up on us?”

“One question at a time, darling,” Peter chuckled.

“Call her that again and I will rip that tongue out of your mouth,” Stiles scowled. He didn’t like an old man calling his sister ‘darling’.

“Aw, an overprotective brother,” Peter grinned, teasingly. “I was that way too not that Talia needed it,” he said. “Anyway, regarding your questions, you two seemed really distracted with your conversation, which helped me ‘sneak up on you’,” he said and looked at Andrea. “And, I’ve been following you since last night. I saw you, killing that man, in a back-alley way. You drained him completely off his blood.”

Andrea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She should have paid more attention to her surroundings. To be caught by a mere Born Wolf, it was embarrassing.

“Why did you kill that man, anyway?” Stiles asked and looked at her. “If you were thirsty, you could have just drunk the necessary amount of blood and compelled him to forget.”

“He was annoying someone, so I killed him,” Andrea shrugged. “Besides, that’s not the main issue here,” she muttered quickly. “What do you know about Jennifer?” She asked and looked at Peter.

“Nothing, but I do believe you,” Peter nodded. “Your theory seems accurate. And if it’s true, I do want to protect my nephew. He seems to have told her about the existence of werewolves. And that’s very unlike him.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Stiles said. “We need to get to the school, protect the teachers and wait for the Darach to show up.”

“Great idea,” Peter chimed in.

“And you,” Stiles drawled, moving closer to Peter and grabbing the collar of his shirt. “If you put a toe out of line or tell anyone else about my sister and me, I will rip your head out and I’ll make sure that you stay dead this time. No Banshee or Derek’s powers can save you.”

Peter gulped, he looked slightly terrified but quickly smirked and said, “You know, until last night, I didn’t believe in vampires but here I am. Here I am, standing in front of not one but two, who coincidentally are twins. I remember telling Stiles, just a few days ago that vampires don't exist, no evidence regarding their existence,” he looked at the two of them, “I won’t be a hindrance in your mission. I think I’m just going to sit this one out and see how it plays out.”

“You do that,” Stiles nodded, his jaw clenching tightly.

“But I have to ask you this,” he whispered. “Why are two vampires, who are much stronger than any other creature in Beacon Hills so desperate to kill the Darach?” He asked, raising his eyebrow. “I mean, it is not your responsibility to kill it. And from everything that I’ve heard, the Darach is out there to gain the power to wipe out the Alpha Pack,” he cocked his head. “Now, don’t think of me as a fool but I know that you two aren’t just helping them because of your morals and family values. So, tell me, what is it that you’re hiding? Why do you want to kill Jennifer so badly?”

Stiles turned around to look at Andrea, she seemed to share the same thoughts. Something inside him clicked, he couldn’t let Peter go alive. He knows too much about them. What if Peter sold them to the Alpha Vampire? Stiles knows that Peter Hale is not a man to be trusted. “Maybe, you were right,” he muttered and looked back at Peter. “We should just kill him.”

“Nine out of ten times, I’m usually correct,” Andrea agreed, nodding her head.

“Would you really kill me, Stiles?” Peter asked, not looking afraid but his thoughts were all over the place. He was thinking about how to escape them, so Stiles tightened his hold on Peter’s throat. “How would your father feel, when he realises that his son killed someone? What would Scott think about all of this? What would Derek think? Sure, we don’t get along but we’re still family.”

“I wouldn’t have,” he shook his head. “But you know far too much, Peter. And we can’t let you go around with all that information. They are after all, what we call, loopholes.”

“So, it’s true then,” Peter stated. “The stories about the Alpha. The sire to all the vampires, the most powerful man on this planet, he’s real,” he whispered the last bit. “Not just a bedtime story told to wolves.”

Neither Stiles nor Andrea confirmed Peter’s suspicion. They just looked at each other and then back stared back at Peter. “But it still doesn’t answer the question, as to why you’re so desperate to kill Jennifer? What would you get out of it?”

“It’s none of your business,” Andrea scowled, moving closer towards him and letting her vampire side come out. “You did a big mistake by coming here today. Had you not, maybe you would have lived to see another day.

“You are werewolves, aren’t you?” Peter remarked, ignoring Andrea’s threat. “Just not the common type. You are one of the rare, cursed ones. If you kill, you’ll trigger your werewolf side but you’re also vampires,” he muttered. “Once you kill what does that make you? Hybrids? She’s already killed,” he said, cocking his head towards Andrea. “But it’s you, who still has to make the kill,” Peter muttered and looked at Stiles. “You need to kill someone to become a wolf, that’s why you’re after Jennifer.”

“Well, I guess we underestimated you, Peter,” Stiles chuckled, his eyes turning black and the fangs coming out. “But we aren’t going to deny it either. Yes, we are going to be hybrids. More specifically tomorrow, it’s shame that you won’t be able to see it though.”

“So, the two of you aren’t Stilinski’s, are you?” Peter asked, narrowing his eyes. “What are your real names anyway?”

“For a man who is just a few moments away from his death, you are asking way too many questions,” Andrea scoffed.

“If I’m about to die, you might as well answer all of my questions,” Peter retorted.

Stiles said and rolled his eyes. “You’re right. We aren’t Stilinski,” he interrupted. “And that’s all you’re going to get,” he said.

“Oh, Stiles I know that you won’t kill me,” Peter said. “You may be a violent bloodsucker but you don’t have the guts to kill-“

Peter wasn’t able to finish the sentence as Stiles had pushed his hand right inside Peter’s chest. Peter howled in agony and pain and tried his best to push Stiles away but it was of no use. “Feel that,” Stiles spat and gritted his teeth. “That’s your heart in my hand,” he sneered. “What do you think I should do with it? Let it be or rip it out?”

“Stiles-“ Peter choked, blood oozing out of his mouth. “Don’t-do…it.”

“But you just said that I don’t have the guts to kill,” Stiles reminded. “Maybe I should prove you wrong.”

“Brother, what are you doing?” Andrea frowned. “If you kill him then-“

“I don’t care,” Stiles snapped, not looking at her. “He’s caused enough trouble already. Beacon Hills would be better without him,” he argued.

“Are you sure about this?” Andrea asked again. “You know what this entails.”

“I do,” Stiles affirmed. “He’s bound to backstab us, sooner or later,” he continued. “Besides, I don’t want anyone knowing about our condition.”

“Stiles-“ Peter croaked, finding it hard to breathe under Stiles’ hold. He hadn’t thought his plan all through. He didn’t take the vampire strength and speed into account. They were far stronger than any mere Born Wolf.

“Goodbye, Peter,” Stiles smirked. “You really shouldn’t have followed us here,” he remarked, before grabbing hold of Peter’s heart and ripping it out. Peter yelled for a second before his body fell on to the forest ground. His mouth hung open, shirt all bloodied, and his heart held tightly in Stiles’ clutches.

There was a moment of silence between the vampire twins. Andrea hadn’t really expected Stiles to kill Peter. She was sure that he would ask her to kill the man. She couldn’t believe that Stiles triggered his wolf side too when he was sure that the only person, he would ever kill would be the Darach. She couldn’t believe that her brother finally killed someone and that they’re just one step away from avenging their parents.

They’re hybrids now and tomorrow, on the night of the Lunar Eclipse, they’ll turn into wolves. Things are going to go really different from here now. They need to be careful and watchful of everyone now.

“Do you feel different?” Stiles asked, looking at her.

Andrea snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. His eyes had gone back to being the whiskey brown colour they were. While his right hand was completely soaked with blood and holding Peter Hale’s un-beating heart.

“We could always try,” Andrea sighed. “I didn’t really know what to expect when you’d finally trigger it,” she shrugged slightly. “I’ve never met a hybrid before.”

“Do you reckon we should- take off the Daylight Ring and check it out?” Stiles asked. “If we’re half wolves now, maybe the sun won’t affect us anymore.”

“Are you sure you want to risk that?” Andrea asked, raising her eyebrow. “I know that you haven’t experienced it but sunburns are painful and if you won’t put it back quickly, you will burst into flames and die.”

“It’ll heal, won’t it?” Stiles shrugged. “What’s a little bit of pain? And besides, our lives are going to be filled with pain from now,” He huffed and looked at his silver ring with ‘G’ engraved on it. He sighed heavily, dropping Peter’s heart on the forest ground and slowly started to take off his ring. He closed eyes, waiting for the pain caused by the sunburn to happen. But nothing came. He felt normal. His body did not burst into flames.

“Well, fuck my life,” Andrea swore, a smirk on her face. “We’re immune to the sun now,” she said and walked up to him. “This is great news. Our strengths and sense of smell must have increased too.”

“But we also have their weakness now,” Stiles sighed, putting the Daylight Ring back on. “Wolfsbane will affect us and so would silver bullets.”

“Silver doesn’t affect Cursed Wolves,” Andrea replied. “It’s for the Born and Bitten ones. We need to be careful of both Vervain and Wolfsbane now. And we should trash his body somewhere,” she said and nodded her head towards Peter’s body.

“Right,” Stiles nodded and picked up the heart. “But clarify something for me. I don’t know much about Cursed Wolves. There’s isn’t much on the internet either. But what happens when a Cursed Wolf triggers their werewolf side? You said that we turn into full wolves, and I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. How much is it going to hurt?”

“Well, Gran said it hurts a lot,” Andrea recollected. “It’s like every bone in your body breaks and reshapes itself. She said that the first time would be very painful but then later, once we learn to control it, it becomes easier and less painful.”

“Great,” Stiles muttered under his breath. “Our bodies are going to break tomorrow, please tell me that we don’t fully lose control of ourselves. I don’t want to take any innocent lives.”

“No, you don’t have to worry about that. We won’t go all Lupin on anyone.”

“Hopefully, we kill the Darach tonight,”

“Yeah,” Andrea nodded as they both started on trashing Peter’s body away.

>>>

**Beacon Hills High School, 19 th July 2012, Thirteen Hundred and Forty Hours.**

Stiles hadn’t returned from the classroom. He said that he would follow up with them, but he never showed up. Lunch break is about to finish up in fifteen minutes and he was nowhere to be seen.

Lydia looked around, sneakily, not giving much away to Scott, Allison and Boyd. She and Isaac had decided to not involve the others in their sub-mission. There’s already too much on everyone’s plate. And she’s sure that they wouldn’t believe in the theory of vampires.

Lydia was still a bit rattled over the scene that had taken place earlier that very same day. Stiles had broken a piece of the table with his bare hands, and he looked as though he hadn’t put any effort into breaking it. This was the first time they had an argument and Stiles lashing out had scared her. Although, Lydia won’t ever admit it.

The moment Stiles had banged the door and left her sitting alone in the classroom, Lydia had taken a few moments to calm her breath. She turned around to look at the door and unlocked her phone which was still clutched tightly in her hand. She quickly called the only person she could think of, Isaac.

_“Where the fuck are you?” She snapped into the phone; the moment Isaac picked up the call._

_“Relax, will you,” Isaac retorted. “I’m at the school entrance. What happened?”_

_“Stiles,” she said. “We had an argument and he broke the table and-“_

_“What!?” Isaac shouted over the phone. “Are you alright? I’m on my way.”_

_“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lydia sighed, she could hear the loud footsteps of Isaac running now. “He didn’t hurt me. I was just shocked by his sudden outburst. Come over to the class, I can’t tell you over the call.” She said and hung up._

_It didn’t take too long for Isaac to show up. He slammed open the door and walked up to Lydia and sat beside her, dropping his bag to the floor. “Tell me everything that happened,” Isaac said. If it weren’t for his werewolf genes, Isaac would be panting and covered with sweat, cause that’s how fast he ran after Lydia hung up the call. And so, Lydia did. She told him everything from the moment she stepped into the classroom, Stiles’ odd behaviour, breaking the table, his anger, him knowing that the Darach is a woman._

_“Was there anything else? How did he look? Did his eyes change?” Isaac implored. “I’m assuming that a vampire’s eye colour changes too just like us, wolves.”_

_“No, they were normal,” Lydia whispered, shaking her head. “But the kind of strength he had-no mere human would have been able to break a piece of the table with just his bare hands,” Lydia said and glanced at the broken table, where Stiles had been sitting. “He became very aggressive.”_

_“You think the vampire theory could be legit?” Isaac asked._

_“Well, the more I’m noticing Stiles, the more I believe the theory,” Lydia sighed. “God, I’m having such a crappy day,” she groaned and pulled her hair lightly. “I’ve been thinking about the Darach, the Alpha Pack, Stiles and there are these stupid visions, I keep seeing in my dreams. About some weird tree.”_

_“What tree?”_

_“There is this huge tree that I keep seeing in my dreams,” Lydia rolled her eyes. “It started ever since we went to that motel after the Cross-Country Meet. I drew a sketch of the tree,” she said and pulled out a paper with the sketch. “And you know what the crazier part is?”_

_“No,” Isaac shook his head while taking the sketch from Lydia and accessing it._

_“There was this girl I bumped into today, just like half an hour ago, in the school corridor,” Lydia recalled. “And she was pestering me about where I saw this tree-“ Lydia stopped talking all of a sudden and looked up like she finally noticed something that had been in front of her all this time._

_“What? What happened?” Isaac frowned, looking up from the sketch. “Your heartbeat is increasing.”_

_“Oh my god, how did I not see it,” Lydia chided, face-palming herself. She turned around to Isaac, “Isn’t it weird that I met a girl, who was hell-bent on knowing where I saw this specific tree. The same tree that I keep dreaming about,” she explained, pointing at the sketch. “That I bumped into her on the corridor that leads to this classroom. And before I entered, Stiles was already here,” she said and gestured to the room. “Remember, when you said that, maybe the reason why Stiles hasn’t told anyone that he is a vampire is that the person who turned him is still in town and has instructed him not to?”_

_“Yeah,” Isaac nodded slightly. “Wait,” he said, sitting up straight. “Are you telling me that ‘if’ our theory about Stiles being a vampire is real, the girl you bumped into was the one who turned him?”_

_“Yes,” Lydia nodded. “And I bet you all of this has got something to do with that tree that I drew.”_

_Isaac looked down at the sketch in his hand, “Do you think, we could find it in the Preserve?”_

_“Only one way to find out,” Lydia shrugged._

This conversation of Isaac and Lydia had happened only a few hours ago. Right now, they were sitting on the benches with Scott, Allison and Boyd, discussing how to handle the Alpha Pack and the Darach. Yet, Stiles was nowhere to be seen. To add more mystery into the situation, Lydia and Isaac both have no clue as to why Sheriff Stilinski had come to the school and had asked for Stiles.

“Tomorrow is the Lunar Eclipse,” Allison sighed, snapping Lydia out of her thoughts. “I bet that the Darach and Alpha Pack will make their move tomorrow.”

“I agree, tomorrow is an important day,” Scott nodded. “But according to Lydia and Stiles’ theory, the Darach will attack tonight too. It’s going to attack three teachers; we were lucky enough to save Deaton but it seemed like it had a backup plan.”

“Speaking of Stiles,” Boyd muttered. “He hasn’t shown up, yet.”

“He texted me that he has to meet his dad,” Scott said. “He’s going to be skipping the rest of the classes.”

“Did he?” Lydia mumbled, nodding her head slightly.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “But there is something else I want to tell you guys. I was hoping to wait till Stiles comes but…anyway,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Last night, after I saved Deaton from the Darach, he told me something about the Alpha Pack.”

“What did he tell?” Allison asked, leaning forward.

“As we all know that the Alpha Pack has six members in it,” Scott explained. “Including Marin, their Emissary,” he said. “But that’s not all. They have another in their midst. After our fight with them in the abandoned mall, when we assumed that Derek and Ennis both died, the Alpha Pack took Ennis to Deaton’s clinic. They tried to heal him as best as they could, but it would have been a slow recovery. Deaton said that Deucalion asked Ethan to call their partner so that they could quicken things up. And a few minutes later, a girl showed up at the clinic.”

“A girl?” Isaac asked, raising his eyebrow. Sitting up straight now, from the corner of his eyes, he could see Lydia glancing at him.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “Long brown hair, thin, pale, must be around 5’7-ish, pale blue eyes,” he recollected. “Anyway, that girl came in, and Aiden made a jab at her about something and then she asked them what had happened and that all that she wanted was a distraction not the near-death of Ennis,” he said. “And then the craziest thing happened, she gave a little bit of her blood to Ennis and he healed completely within seconds.”

“What?” Boyd frowned. “Blood that heals? Is Deaton sure about what he saw?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded furiously. “It happened right in front of his eyes. Do you know what this means?” He asked looking at them. “We are dealing with an unknown supernatural creature here, who has allied herself with the Alpha Pack.”

Lydia didn’t wait to listen to their discussion, she stood up all of a sudden, picked up her bag and started walking towards the main school building.

“Hey!” Allison called out, turning around to see Lydia’s retreating figure. “Where are you going?”

“I have somewhere to be,” Lydia yelled. “I will see you when school’s over.”

“Lydia, wait up,” Isaac yelled as he jumped up from his seat, picked up his bag pack and ran after her.

“What’s up with those two?” Scott frowned.

“Don’t know,” Allison shrugged. “They’ve been awfully close, maybe they know something.”

“Then why wouldn’t they tell us?” Boyd asked. “I mean, we are all on the same side, aren’t we?”

“Yes, yes, we are,” Scott said, but truth be told, he wasn’t so sure anymore. There are things that his friends are hiding from him. He knows that Stiles is hiding something from him ever since the Darach came into town. He’s been acting oddly. And now, Lydia and Isaac seem to have a secret of their own.

But Scott, really shouldn’t be the one to complain, because he too has his own secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada!! bet y'all didn't see that coming. These teens really need to communicate with each other and not keep so many secrets. Anyway, seems like Lydia and Isaac are close to solving the Stiles Mystery.   
> Also, I just wanted to remind you all that, both Stiles and Andrea are morally dark characters. They're nearly borderline villains just like the Mikaelson Family from TVD and TO. They will kill anyone who is a threat to them, so please don't be mad at me for killing Peter off. 
> 
> So, in the next chapter, we will see, Stiles' thoughts and feelings after he killed Peter, a little more of Lydia and Isaac, Derek's thoughts and feelings when he feels his bond with Peter break and if Jennifer will be able to execute her task.


End file.
